


DISSOCIÉ

by Pandemon1um



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Mentor Severus Snape, Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple Personalities, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychic Abilities, Self Confidence, Superpowers, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandemon1um/pseuds/Pandemon1um
Summary: Le premier affrontement qui opposa Harry Potter au seigneur des Ténèbres, n'eut pas seulement pour conséquence l'annihilation de ce dernier. L'impact de l'Avada Kedavra créa dans l'esprit de l'enfant une fissure aux conséquences très lourdes. L'élue n'est plus seulement un. Il existe au travers d'une multitude d'identité qui se sont construites au travers des épreuves qu'il a vécue.Comment sauver son univers sans se perdre soi même? Harry, ou plutôt Hor, Nathan, Hanna, Beckam... Et bien d'autres, semblent développer des pouvoirs très différents les uns des autres, mais surtout très puissants.Atteint d'un trouble dissociatif de l'identité, Harry Potter vit ses années à Poudlard et se reconstruit dans son affrontement avec la plus grande menace que le monde sorcier n'ait jamais connu; le retour du seigneur des Ténèbres.
Kudos: 4





	1. Première Année, Chapitre 1; Hor

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous! Je tiens d'abord à vous recommander très chaudement les vidéos de la chaine DID dissociative tenue par Nin, une jeune fille très courageuse que j'admire beaucoup et qui m'a inspiré l'écriture de cette histoire.  
> Je tiens à prévenir toutes les personnes qui voudront lire cette fiction, qu'il sera fait mention à plusieurs reprises d'épisodes traumatiques et de scènes de violence, malgré le fait que cette histoire se veuille bienveillante et tourne autour de l'acceptation de soi. 
> 
> Je respecte toutes les personnes atteintes de ce trouble, et je m'excuse par avance si ces quelques chapitres pouvaient offensés quelqu'un, j'essaye de me renseigner au maximum, mais je ne suis pas médecin et ça reste une fanfiction autour d'Harry Potter et pas un communiqué sur les troubles dissociatives de l'identité. Blesser qui que ce soit n'est certainement pas l'objectif. 
> 
> Très bonne lecture.

Première année

Chapitre 1

Hor

Cette matinée était identique à toutes les autres. Réveillé par les coups brutaux de son oncle contre la porte branlante de son placard, le jeune garçon s’empressa de se redresser pour courir jusqu’aux fourneaux. Il fit revenir dans une énorme poêle les saucisses et les oeufs de son cousin dont les geignements et les cris matinaux n’en finissaient pas de faire vibrer son mal de tête.   
La tante Pétunia tentait de se faire entendre dans ce vacarme ambiant, et le jeune garçon se repérait au changement de ton qu’elle utilisait entre lui et les autres membres de la famille Dursley. Il aurait été incapable de répéter ce qu’elle venait de lui dire, mais la force de l’habitude et le peu d’attention que lui témoignait les Dursley en règle général lui permirent de faire illusion. Dans un état second il servit les assiettes dressées par ses soins et s’éclipsa de la cuisine, s’aidant des murs pour ne pas perdre l’équilibre.   
Avec l’idée de rejoindre la salle de bain, le jeune garçon gravit les quelques marches l’en séparant mais dû s’accroupir à mi-chemin dans les escaliers. Courbés sur lui même, les sourcils froncés et les dents serrées par la concentration il sentit sa conscience fourmillait et sa vision se brouiller. Un seul geignement passa ses lèvres, le monde tourna sur lui même et il se sentit partir. 

Quand les yeux verts se rouvrirent, ils papillonnèrent d’étonnement. Il tourna sur lui même, manquant de chuter en réalisant sa position précaire dans les escaliers puis émit un léger grognement de contrariété. Harry Potter, ici Hor, se massa doucement le ventre en réalisant que le corps avait faim et avec un soupir résigné il rejoignit la salle de bain. La journée promettait d’être longue. 

*

« Pourquoi on doit l’emmener!? C’est mon anniversaire! » Hurla Dudley en pointant du doigt la forme sombre prostrée prés de la fenêtre.   
« Dudleynouchet! Minauda Pétunia en serrant convulsivement ses mains. Tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas le laisser sans surveillance, ce serait… »  
« De l’inconscience! Marmonna Vernon en fusillant son neveu du regard. Il vient avec nous et il portera les affaires! »  
« Mais il est bizarre! Il va me faire honte devant mes amis! » Chouina le garçon potelé.   
« Oh non il ne le fera pas! Il sera discret comme une ombre et n’ouvrira pas une seule fois la bouche! » Affirma l’homme à son fils. Puis se tournant vers le jeune garçon, immobile et silencieux il se baissa à sa hauteur et le vrilla de son regard hostile. « J’espère que c’est bien clair pour toi… »  
Le garçon ne bougea pas, son regard perdu dans le vide. Voyant que sa menace ne semblait pas porter ses fruits Vernon saisit brutalement le menton de l’enfant entre ses gros doigts. Le regard vert se troubla et une étincelle de pure terreur s’illumina lorsqu’il tomba nez à nez avec le visage furibond de l’oncle Vernon, à la grande satisfaction de l’homme.   
« Je ne veux pas savoir lequel tu es espèce de petit monstre, mais je te préviens, si un seul d’entre vous fais une scène, s’en est finis de toi. »  
Le petit garçon hocha frénétiquement la tête, ses yeux s’humidifiant sous la peur et la douleur de la pression exercée sur sa mâchoire.   
L’oncle Vernon lui rejeta violemment le visage sur le coté et le garçon bascula contre le mur. Le choc fit bondir le corps du garçon, lequel soudain alerte se redressa, sur ses gardes prêt à esquiver un coup.  
« Qu’est ce que… » Marmonna Hor en regardant autour de lui ses mains remontant précipitamment sur ses joues pour essuyer rageusement les larmes qui avaient coulées.   
Les Dursley le fixaient avec ce qui ressemblaient à du mépris et de l’appréhension.   
« Je suis Hor! » S’écria le garçon pour tenter d’apaiser la tension qu’il sentait planer autour d’eux.  
La tante Pétunia blêmit, comme à chaque fois qu’il manifestait verbalement sa… Particularité, et Vernon renifla méprisant.   
« Peu importe. J’espère que l’autre t’as fait passer le message. Pas de ton truc aujourd’hui ».  
Et sur ce, les Dursley sortirent de la maison sous les lamentations de Pétunia qui regrettait l’absence inopportune de leur voisine madame Figgs et des chuchotements paniqués de Dudley, terrorisé par les bizarreries de son cousin.   
Resté derrière, Hor se massa doucement la mâchoire, écoutant les chuchotements tout autour de lui. Le zoo? Quelle drôle d’idée. Il n’y était jamais allé. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr que le changement était complet et qu’il était bien celui au commande. Il sentait qu’il n’était pas le seul en premier plan, mais peu désireux de voir se manifester les colères de l’oncle Vernon il repoussa le plus loin possible les voix et les vertiges le prenant. Il devait se fondre dans le décor, resté silencieux, s’adapter et surtout être le plus discret possible. Pour les heures à venir il resterait Hor, l’ombre. 

*

Mais le serpent avait parlé. Les Dursley l’avaient abandonnés dans la salle des reptiles lui interdisant de bouger lorsque Dudley s’était plaint de la curiosité qu’il suscitait chez ses amis. Après tout c’était son anniversaire et tout le monde ne devait s’intéresser qu’à lui et pas à ce petit garçon tout frêle et silencieux qui ne regardait personne dans les yeux et que personne n’avait jamais vu à l’école.   
Hor avait regardé par dessous sa frange les filles et les garçons qui entouraient son cousin et qui riaient et criaient quand les animaux qu’ils interpellaient se tourner vers eux ou manifestaient une réaction. Il n’était jamais allé à l’école et il n’avait pas l’habitude d’être en contact avec les autres. Plusieurs voix s’étaient manifestées à lui. Certains voulaient aller jouer, répondre aux sollicitations des filles qui avaient essayés de lui parler quand d’autres voulaient seulement hurler et s’enfuir pour se cacher dans le noir. Trop de bruits, trop de sollicitations. Hor peinait à se concentrer et il voulait juste s’endormir, laisser faire quelqu’un d’autre, se dissocier de tout ça. 

Se dissocier…

Hor sursauta violemment, et se secoua. Il devait rester conscient. Il avait faim et il voulait manger ce soir. Cherchant autour de lui quelque chose sur lequel se focaliser, son regard vert rencontra son reflet dans la vitre d’un des vivariums. Il était petit pour son âge, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et ébouriffés, noirs et épais. En remettant en place les mèches rabattus sur son front Hor frôla du bout des doigts la cicatrice en forme d’éclair qui avait toute sa vie semblé le narguer, trop voyante sur son visage. Ses grands yeux verts lui mangeaient la moitié du visage et ses lunettes tordus et ses vêtements trop grands le rajeunissaient plus que de raison. Il était si frêle, se plaignit une voix autoritaire dans sa tête que Hor s’empressa de faire taire. 

Qu’as tu petit homme?

Hor écarquilla les yeux, extrêmement tendus. Qui avait parlé?  
Il ne connaissait pas cette voix. À l’intérieur de lui tout était gelé. Les voix s’étaient tus de stupeur, et il sentait sa conscience disparaitre au profit d’une autre désireuse de le protéger. Mais Hor lutta et lutta. Et alors qu’il se sentait aspiré dans le dedans, il rencontra un regard ophidien braqué sur lui. Un regard bien trop conscient. 

« Tu as parlé? » Murmura t’il en se rapprochant de la vitre pour être sûr que personne ne l’entende. Les paupières du reptile se rétractèrent vers l’arrière. 

Je savais que tu pouvais me comprendre! Tu portes la marque!

« C’est impossible… » Marmonna Hor en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

« Pourquoi es tu surpris? » Il sentait ses lèvres bougeaient mais ce n’était pas sa voix et Hor compris qu’il perdait le controle. « Laisse moi passer, tu ne peux pas gérer ça seul. La pression te fait perdre la tête, Hor, laisse moi passer, personne ne verra la différence. ». « Tais toi » enchaînèrent ses lèvres en s’incurvant vers l’arrière dévoilant ses dents serrées.   
Hor, dépassé se plia en deux, les mains sur les oreilles pour tenter de faire taire le voix de plus en plus pressantes, et la voix du serpent qui continuait de le fixer comme si il était réellement entrain de lui parler. Il ne comprenait plus, il ne pouvait plus, il suffoquait…  
« Nathan… » Appela t’il désespérément alors que tout semblait se superposait et se pressait dans son esprit. 

« Hé! Ça va petit? »  
Le passant qui tenta de le redresser en lui touchant l’épaule se retrouva projeter en arrière par une force invisible.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS! »

Pour Hor, ce fut le noir, il eu juste le temps de réaliser que ce n’était pas Nathan qui s’était montré avant de perdre le contrôle. Ils ne mangeraient surement pas ce soir.

*

C’est un coup plus violent que les précédents qui ramena Hor sur le premier plan.  
« TU ES LEQUEL!? »  
Il papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux, cherchant à remettre son environnent dans le contexte présent, à récupérer les souvenirs du temps passé lorsqu’il était inconscient et surtout à comprendre comment ils avaient pu retourner au 4 Privet Drive. Mais c’était le bazar à l’intérieur et personne ne pouvait communiquer clairement avec lui, la situation était urgente.   
Un nouveau coup sur sa joue le ramena plus vivement dans l’instant présent.   
« Je suis Hor! » S’écria t’il. « Je sui Hor! »  
« Sale petit… » Vernon l’agrippa plus fermement par le col de sa veste déchirant les coutures du col lorsqu’il le secoua violemment. « Tu nous as encore fait honte! Et tu as fait tes… Tes trucs! Et je vais devoir payer pour les sales bêtes et le matériel! Et… » Il n’arrêtait plus d’éructer, le secouant toujours plus violemment. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et Hor se concentra pour ne surtout pas disparaitre, il ne devait pas céder sa place et surtout pas aux petits.   
« Je vais te tuer! » Hurla l’oncle en voyant le peu de réaction que manifestait Hor!  
« VERNON! » Tenta d’intervenir la tante Pétunia en sautillant sur place pour tenter d’agripper le poing qu’il voulait abattre sur son neveu. « Pense aux voisins! Et s’il t’entendait! »  
Hor réprima un soupir exaspéré. À quoi s’attendait-il de sa part. Alors qu’il encaissait une nouvelle baffe il tenta de faire la liste de ce qu’il se souvenait avoir rangé dans les placards. Que pouvait-il tenter de voler cette nuit sans que les Dursley ne s’en rendent compte…? Il mourrait de faim! 

L’impact contre les murs de son cagibi le ramenèrent à l’instant présent. Les étagères entourant son petit matelas tanguèrent dangereusement et certaines s’écroulèrent sur elles même le recouvrant d’une couche de poussière. Un peu aveuglé, Hor fixa avec de grands yeux surpris la forme furibonde de Vernon engoncé dans l’encadrement de la petite porte. Le contraste entre l’étroitesse de l’espace et l’énorme stature de l’homme fit trembler violemment ceux qui se trouvaient à l’intérieur de lui.  
On aurait dit un énorme monstre au visage porcin et Hor se sentit acculé, pareil à une petite souris sans défense. La vision fut trop forte et Hor ne put prévenir le changement qui s’effectua. Son corps se crispa et lorsque sa vision se stabilisa, le petit garçon il éclata en sanglots violents, terrifié par l’homme qui continuait de lui crier des menaces. « Ah c’est toi! » Vernon l’avait immédiatement reconnu et jubila face à cette nouvelle proie. Il était le plus jeune et le plus geignard d’entre tous. « Tu as entendu Boy? Tu vas rester là dedans pour toujours! Seul comme le monstre que tu es! Personne ne t’aimeras jamais parce que tu es une anomalie! Un dégénéré! »

Le petit garçon, tremblant de tous ses membres, continua de sangloter violemment, terrifié, n’osant rien dire.   
La porte claqua et l’obscurité fut complète. Dans le noir, entouré d’objets et d’étagères cassés, Boy sentit l’air quitter ses poumons. Il suffoqua dans ses sanglots un moment, et s’évanouit.   
« Je te tiens… Tu vas bien… » Ses lèvres bougeaient et murmuraient pour lui, mais ce n’était pas sa voix. Hor reprit le contrôle et Boy retourna à l’intérieur, figé. 

*

La journée continua sans qu’il n’en fasse partie. Hor avait entendu les Dursley débattre toute la journée de ce qu’il s’était passé. Dudley avait pleuré que tout était de sa faute et que maintenant tout le monde allait lui parlé du « garçon aux serpents ». Aussi souvent qu’il le pouvait Vernon passait devant la porte de son placard et donnait des coups dedans pour lui faire peur et l’empêcher de dormir. Lorsqu’il ne le frappait pas, Vernon se détendait en imaginant le petit garçon enfermé dans le noir, à l’étroit sans aucun divertissement ou espoir. De son point de vue, c’était un juste retour des choses pour tout ce que ce gamin anormal pouvait leur attirer comme ennui.   
Blesser un pauvre homme innocent en le projetant aller savoir avec quelle force contre l’un des vivariums jusqu’à en briser la structure et discuter avec des serpents comme si ceux ci pouvaient lui répondre… Certes les animaux étaient à ses pieds visiblement obnubilé par lui, mais dans la panique générale personne n’avait vraiment cherché à comprendre leur apparente docilité avec le petit garçon debout et calme au milieu de cette cohue. Vernon et Pétunia n’avaient pas réussis à reconnaitre celui auquel ils avaient eus à faire mais celui qui se faisait appeler Hor avait finis par se montrer. Mieux valait l’enfermer tant que c’était lui, il était le plus docile après tout.

Finalement le soir était tombé, et Hor, habitué à l’obscurité depuis longtemps avaient réussi à replacer les étagères dégageant suffisamment d’espace pour s’allonger sur sa paillasse. À l’intérieur c’était la cohue et ils se disputaient à tour de rôle la lumière. Hor avait eu le temps de débriefé avec Nathan de ce qu’il s’était passé mais personne n’avait reconnu celui qui était apparu ce qui inquiétait énormément le garçon qui se sentait de jour en jour dépassé par son quotidien. Le déni n’était plus une solution. Il allait bientôt avoir 11 ans et il se rendait bien compte que quelque chose de bizarre se passait avec lui. Sa « famille » était également là pour le lui rappeler au quotidien.

« Hanna… » Appela t’il doucement les yeux fixés sur les marches apparentes de l’escalier. Ses doigts malaxèrent plus fermement le petit tournevis pour faciliter la transition et la jeune fille ne tarda pas à l’envahir. 

* 

Hanna était vraiment la plus dégourdie, songea Hor en fouillant silencieusement dans les placards. Il trouva un paquet de gâteau déjà éventré et chipa plusieurs cookies en fixant le vide devant lui. Elle s’était éclipsée vite, peu désireuse de lutter contre Hor dont le ventre restait la première priorité, mais elle n’était pas bien loin consciente qu’à son signal elle devrait remettre en place le verrous qu’elle avait démonté pour leur permettre de se ré-approvisionné malgré l’interdiction formelle des Dursley.   
C’est elle qui entendit en première les chuchotements furieux provenant de l’étage supérieur.

Hor haussa un sourcil peu intéressé, mais l’empressement de Hanna le poussa à quitter la cuisine pour s’approcher de l’escalier. Les pressentiments de Hanna s’avérait souvent précieux.

« … l’interner Vernon! Cet enfant a visiblement un gros problème…   
-Tu n’y penses pas Pétunia! Et si il faisait ces trucs là bas?! On serait affilié avec ce monstre et on nous poserait des questions!   
-Je ne peux plus le supporter Vernon, ça ne fait qu’empirer! D’abord ses amis imaginaires et maintenant ça! Il parle tout seul, il change d’humeur et de comportement sans prévenir! Il a une mauvaise influence sur Dudley je ne veux plus qu’ils soient en contact!   
-Des gens de son monde risquerait de venir nous le réclamer! Si il manifestait ses pouvoirs de dégénérés à l’hôpital nous serons tenus pour responsable! Et les frais Petunia! Il nous couterait trop cher!  
-Mais qu’ils l’emportent! Cet enfant est fou Vernon!   
-Ne t’inquiète pas Pétunia, j’en suis bien conscient mais je vais le mater ce démon. Il n’est pas dit que sa dégénérescence fera la loi chez moi! Qu’il soit un ou plusieurs, je les materai tous! »

Hanna réprima un frisson et réprimanda tout bas Hor qui continuait de grignoter son cookie, inconscient de l’urgence de la situation.

« Ils vont nous interner! Hor c’est horrible! » Chuchota hystériquement la jeune fille en précipitant le corps en sécurité dans le placard. Ses doigts s’agitaient autour du verrou, mais lâchèrent soudainement leur ouvrage pour s’emparer d’un nouveau biscuit. « Hor! » Mimèrent silencieusement ses lèvres occupées à manger. Le corps du garçon se faufila de nouveau dans la cuisine, malgré les réprimandes affolées de la jeune fille et Hor ouvrit la poubelle pour dégoter de quoi apaiser sa faim insatiable. 

En co-conscience les deux entités commencèrent à se chamailler quand une troisième manifesta sa présence, suppléant Hor et Hanna au second plan.   
« Il a parlé de pouvoirs. Qu’est ce que ça veut dire…? »

Les étincelles! S’écria une petite voix à l’intérieur de sa tête, et la nouvelle présence cilla, recevant de vieux souvenirs datant d’il y a longtemps et conservé par Boy. Il se voyait enfant faire apparaitre entre ses doigts de minuscules étincelles de couleurs, faire léviter les seaux d’eaux servant à laver le plancher, bien trop lourd pour ses bras d’enfants… Des flashs de coups de ceintures liés à ses souvenirs dispersèrent le tout dans un ensemble brumeux que Nathan s’empressa d’enfermer dans une boite loin de la conscience éveillée de Boy.   
« Je veux pas aller à l’hôpital! » S’écria Hanna en revenant au premier plan.   
« Mais on pourrait partir loin d’ici. » Commenta tranquillement Nathan en posant un regard envieux sur la porte d’entrée à l’autre bout du couloir.  
« On a nul part où aller. » Marmonna Hor en réfléchissant sur les risques qu’il prendrait en dévorant ce sachet de madeleine.  
« Est-ce qu’on est malade? » Demanda la petite voix de Boy.

Hor soupira, désœuvré.  
« Silence. Je ne m’entend plus penser. »  
Hor cilla, il se balança un instant sur lui même et supporta sans broncher la sensation de l’élastique tendu dans son cerveau se détendre et claquer sur lui même, permettant à son esprit de revenir au premier plan, conscient et seul.  
Il avait beaucoup de chose à penser c’était certain. Ce serpent parlant, cette absence qu’il avait eu au zoo que personne ne voulait admettre ou dont personne n’avait le moindre souvenir, cette histoire de pouvoir et d’autres mondes dans la bouche de Vernon qui bannissait en temps normal toute allusion à ce qui sortait de l’ordinaire. Ce qui l’inquiétait pour l’instant en priorité, c’était cette menace que Vernon avait émis à son encontre. Hor sentait que dans les jours à venir, il ne devrait en aucun cas baisser sa garde. Quitte à laisser sa place à plus fort que lui physiquement. Au loin, Nathan approuva son idée. 

La lune était haute désormais et Hor regagna son placard. Peu serein mais suffisamment détaché pour ne pas lutter contre la fatigue. Toutes ces voix, tous ces changements l’épuisaient. Cette journée, pas si identique à toutes les autres n’étaient pourtant le prémisse que d’une suite sans fin de péripéties qu’Hor n’était pas certain de vouloir vivre.


	2. Première Année, Chapitre 2; Nathan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour! Je suis très heureuse d'avoir suscité votre intérêt avec ce premier chapitre. Je vous propose désormais de rencontrer un nouvel alter; Nathan.
> 
> Il me semble nécessaire de revenir sur un point que l'un d'entre vous m'a fait remarqué par review (merci à elle d'ailleurs) pour une bonne compréhension de cette histoire.
> 
> Un individu atteint d'un trouble dissociatif développe de multiples identités (ou personnalités selon le terme que l'on préfère donner au phénomène). Ces identités ont chacune des traits de caractères particuliers, avec des envies et des besoins différents et par conséquent des mémoires différentes. Certaines, selon leur degré de communication et de compatibilité sont en mesure de partager une mémoire commune et les souvenirs sont transmis d'une conscience à l'autre. Dans ce cas de figure, Hor est la personnalité la plus souvent sollicité dans ce système, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est le Harry Potter originel. En anglais la personnalité qui se montre le plus est appelée Host et sert de réference aux autres personnalités amenées à se manifestée. 
> 
> Les absences de Hor sont dû à une mauvaise gestion du système. Certaine personnalité comme Beckam par exemple, ont du mal à comprendre leur situation, la présence des autres ou le mode de fonctionnement de l'intérieur là où les personnalités évoluent et retrouvent leur véritable apparence qui ne correspond pas toujours à celle du corps qu'elles habitent. Ainsi, Hor qui vit dans un corps et par conséquent un esprit très jeune, ne peut pas être partout et gérer toutes les transitions parfaitement. Il est encore loin d'être omniprésent et est certainement le plus conscient de ce qu'ils sont tous. Là où certaines personnalités acceptent à peine ce qu'elles sont.
> 
> J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment et n'hésitez pas à vous manifester en cas de question ou même pour me partager votre avis et vos idées.

Première Année

Chapitre 2

Nathan

« Tu es un sorcier Harry. »

Nathan arqua un sourcil septique. Il ne savait pas ce qui le surprenait le plus dans l’immédiat… L’utilisation de ce prénom qu’il n’avait que très rarement entendu dans la bouche de son entourage quand il était plus jeune, l’arrivée impromptue de ce géant dans la petite banlieue tranquille de Privet Drive, ou bien les cris affolés des Dursley pourchassant son cousin métamorphosé en cochon dans toute la maisonnée. 

Nathan se tourna légèrement sur la droite vers ce qui était son…cousin? Oui, définitivement c’était le cochon qui le surprenait le plus. 

« Je ne comprend pas… »

Le géant engoncé dans le petit vestibule le regardait avec un mélange d’adoration et d’appréhension, il semblait attendre une réaction particulière de sa part et Nathan se retrouvait dans l’immédiat trop décontenancé pour lui donner satisfaction. 

« On se… Connait peut être? »

L’énorme bouche du géant s’étira en un grand sourire et Nathan grimaça légèrement en voyant des larmes s’amonceler dans les yeux de l’homme.

« Oh Harry! Tu étais encore un nouveau né, tu ne dois pas bien te rappeler mais c’est moi qui t’ai emmené à ta famille après… ». Le géant sembla s’étouffer sur ses mots et la suspicion de Nathan monta d’un cran. 

« Tiens Harry! » S’exclama t’il en lui refourguant un paquet à moitié écrasé dans les bras. « Joyeux anniversaire! »

Les yeux de Nathan s’écarquillèrent et il ouvrit la boite contenant un gâteau ratatiné dans un état un peu second.

« Mon anniversaire? C’est mon anniversaire? »

« Evidement Harry! Pourquoi as tu l’air si surpris? »

« Je ne comprend pas… » Répéta Nathan. Il se tourna vers les Dursley et croisa le regard haineux de sa tante qui serrait dans ses bras un petit cochon gémissant. 

« Tu… Tu n’as pas reçu la lettre Harry? »

« La lettre? »

Nathan se rappelait très bien de la dernière semaine et de l’exaspération de Hor chargé d’encaisser la violence de l’oncle Vernon, particulièrement furibond suite à cette invasion de courriers mystères et de chouettes sortis de nul part et qui ne semblaient concerner que le 4 Privet Drive à la grande consternation du voisinage. 

« Les lettres étaient pour moi? »

« Qu’est ce que ça signifie Dursley! » S’écria le géant. Nul doute que si les dimensions de la maison l’avaient permis il se serait précipité pour saisir Vernon au col. « Pourquoi Harry Potter n’a t’il pas eu connaissance de la lettre et pourquoi… »

Hagrid réalisa soudain quelque chose, en se tournant vers Harry il remarqua enfin son extreme pâleur, les marques sur son visage et ses vêtements en piteux états. 

« Qu’est ce qui se passe ici…? »

« C’est de votre faute! » Intervint enfin l’oncle Vernon. « Vous nous avez laissé ce monstre pendant onze ans! Onze années à devoir gérer cette erreur de la nature! Vous n’avez pas idée de ce qu’il est…! » Marmonna Vernon en glissant sur le garçon un regard dégouté.

« C’est vous qui n’avez aucune idée de qui il est! » Hurla Hagrid catastrophé par ce qu’il commençait à comprendre. « Quand Dumbledore apprendra ça… »

« EMMENEZ LE! » Hurla Pétunia devenu hystérique. « Je ne peux plus le supporter! Je n’en peux plus! »

« Pétunia… Si votre soeur vous voyez! »

« Qu’elle aille au diable! Et sa progéniture aussi! Ce sont des monstres! Et lui c’est un démon! Je veux qu’il s’en aille! »

Sonné, Hagrid se tourna vers Harry persuadé de voir des larmes dans les yeux du garçon, mais son effarement s’intensifia en voyant l’expression pensive de l’enfant. Une main massant son menton, le petit garçon semblait chercher un lien entre tout ce qu’il entendait, plus désappointé que surpris et surtout plus intrigué que désespéré par le comportement des Dursley envers lui.

« Donc il y a bien un autre monde… » Marmonna Nathan. « Que faisons nous? »

Croyant à tort que Harry s’adressait à lui, Hagrid posa une main se voulant rassurante sur l’épaule du garçon et bomba le torse.

« Nous allons voir Dumbledore! Nous devons le prévenir de… »

Le coup fit légèrement tituber le géant qui ne s’attendait pas à être repoussé avec une telle force.

« NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS! » 

Les cris hystériques de Pétunia redoublèrent et Hagrid vit du coin de l’oeil Vernon se saisir d’un balais. Son attention se figea ensuite sur le petit garçon qui à cet instant ne semblait plus en être un. 

Pourtant d’apparence frêle, redressé de telle sorte, les poings en avant, les dents serrées et les yeux lançant des éclairs, Harry Potter ressemblait à un animal enragé tournant sur lui même et posant sur tout ce petit monde un regard agressif. Quand le garçon tomba sur la forme tremblante du cochon dans les bras de sa tante, un rire gras incongru dans la bouche d’un petit garçon passa ses lèvres. 

« Putain de merde Dudley! T’es un porc! »

« Harry! » S’écria Hagrid choqué par la vulgarité de l’enfant. 

Le géant rencontra le regard méprisant du petit garçon et retint son souffle, dépassé par les événements. 

« C’est qui ça? Et toi t’es qui espèce de… »

Le gamin sembla pris d’une nausée, il leva le visage vers la droite comme semblant écouter quelque chose, un voile sembla se poser sur ses yeux et Hagrid observa sans comprendre la transformation s’effectuer dans l’expression de son visage. 

« Tu es lequel!? » Eructa Vernon toujours muni de son balais. 

Le garçon cilla, regarda autour de lui et fronça les sourcils. 

« Nathan. »

Vernon siffla, méprisant. 

« Contrôle toi espèce de taré. »

« Dumbledore… Nous devons… Je dois… Il faut… ». Hagrid tourna des yeux effarés sur le sauveur du monde sorcier qui ne ressemblait ni de prés, ni de loin à ce qu’il avait pu un jour imaginer. S’en était trop pour Hagrid. 

« Ha… Harry. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, c’est important. »

« Pour aller où exactement? Vous êtes très suspect monsieur et je… »

« Ecoute ce qu’il te dit! Disparais et ne revient jamais! » Eructa Pétunia. « Et vous! Faites quelque chose pour mon Dudleynouchet! ». 

« D’accord, d’accord. Tout le monde se calme. »

D’un coup de balais rose le petit cochon redevint un gamin potelé en état de choc.

Ok c’est bizarre. » Marmonna Nathan en posant un oeil critique sur le parapluie. « Il semblerait que je n’ai pas trop le choix, alors allons y. »

Tu… N’as pas des affaires? » 

Nathan jeta un coup d’oeil au placard sous l’escalier et soupira. 

« Non, pas vraiment. Qui est Dumbledore? »

*

Attablé devant une jolie tasse remplie de thé, Nathan regardait partout autour de lui. Il sentait Hor très proche et il savait qu’en cas de besoin il pourrait céder sa place. Sa curiosité et son tact serait peut être peu adéquat dans ce lieu inconnu avec ces gens étranges. La présence de Hor l’aidait à rester calme et à ne surtout pas céder à la panique, au contraire d’Hanna dont il sentait la terreur refluer par vague à l’intérieur. Quant à lui, il était surtout dévoré par la curiosité. Ils venaient visiblement de faire leurs adieux au Dursley et par conséquence au seul foyer qu’ils n’aient jamais eus. Enfin… Foyer… Nathan esquissa un rictus amer. Il se comprenait. 

La porte dans son dos s’ouvrit et Nathan força son corps à rester immobile, ses mains posées sur ses genoux, le dos bien droit. 

« Harry. »

Il tressaillit. Ce prénom… 

Un homme apparut dans son champ de vision et Nathan tiqua légèrement face au nouveau venu. 

« Je suis si heureux de te rencontrer. »

C’était un vieil homme très grand, avec une très longue barbe blanche taillée en pointe, et dont les yeux bleus pétillants braqués sur lui semblaient analyser chaque petit détail le concernant.

« Enfin ce n’est pas exactement notre première rencontre et disons que les circonstances de cet entrevue sont particulières, mais le plaisir reste le même. »

Il portait une large robe faite à partir d’un tissus épais brodé de fils d’argents d’une surprenante couleur pourpre et un chapeau pointu assortis, ainsi qu’un lourd manteau blanc. Il rappelait à Nathan les images de magicien qu’il connaissait des panneaux publicitaires et des boites de céréales que mangeait son cousin. 

« J’espère que l’arrivée impromptue d’Hagrid ne t’as pas trop perdu. Il m’a raconté ce qu’il s’est passé au Privet Drive. Tu veux bien m’expliquer toi aussi? »

Ça devait être le grand patron, décida Nathan en plissant les yeux. Le grand patron de l’autre monde dont avait parlé l’oncle Vernon. 

« Harry? »

Donc le géant pouvait transformer les enfants en cochon avec un parapluie, son supposé patron ressemblait à un magicien de boite de céréale et lui… Qu’est ce qu’il fichait ici?

« Le géant s’appelle Hagrid? »

Surpris par la brusque prise de parole de l’enfant, Dumbledore cligna des yeux puis acquiesça, lui adressant un gentil sourire.

« Donc vous êtes Dumbledore. »

« En effet. Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. »

« Excusez moi mais c’est quoi Poudlard? »

Nathan ne parvint pas à déchiffrer l’expression de son interlocuteur mais il ne semblait pas contrarié alors il ne bougea pas. 

« Un bonbon au citron? » Demanda le vieil homme en sortant de nul part une petite boite. 

Nathan se crispa et n’eut pas le temps de prévenir la prise de possession de Boy qu’il fut projeté au second plan.

« Des bonbons!? » S’écria le petit garçon en se redressant sur son siège. 

Dumbledore n’eut aucune réaction prouvant sa surprise à son soudain changement de comportement. 

Il tendit la boite à l’enfant qui allait pour se projeter vers mais qui se stoppa en plein mouvement. 

« Je.. Je peux vraiment? Vous allez pas vous fâcher? »

« Bien sûr que non Harry. Ils sont pour toi. »

Levant vers le vieil homme de grands yeux reconnaissants, le petit garçon se pencha vers la boite mais de nouveau il fut stoppé dans son élan. Brusquement, le corps du garçon se recula contre le dossier de sa chaise et tout son corps se tendit. 

Dumbledore observa, imperturbable, l’expression du visage juvénile se durcir, les yeux se troubler et la posture changer.

« C’est quoi ça? Du poison? »

La voix aussi avait changé et l’accent britannique semblait plus prononcé, mais Dumbledore se contenta de réfuter les soupçons du garçon visiblement très lunatique. Il se servit lui même une poignée de bonbons qu’il croqua avec complaisance. 

Je ne te veux aucun mal Harry. Personne ici ne s’en prendra à toi. »

Le garçon ne semblait pas convaincu.

« Dans ce cas, est-ce qu’on pourrait avoir de quoi manger? »

« On? »

« Moi. » Corrigea immédiatement Hor en plissant les yeux. 

« Bien sûr. Qu’est ce qui te ferait plaisir? »

« Peu importe… » 

Le vieil homme se leva et passa la porte en prenant soin de montrer à son invité qu’il n’avait pas l’intention de l’enfermer. Albus Dumbledore, attentif, se dissimula derrière le battant et tendit l’oreille pour capter les chuchotements provenant du garçon.

« C’est pas le moment de manger! 

-Il faut en profiter tant qu’on peut.

-On s’échappe alors? 

-Non!

-Oui!

-Le monsieur est gentil…

-Tais toi.

-On doit manger.

-On est en danger… »

Le vieux sorcier soupira. Lorsque Hagrid l’avait appelé par voie de cheminette, paniqué comme s’il venait de faire face à l’instant même au seigneur des ténèbres, le discours décousu qu’il lui avait tenu l’avait laissé pour le moins décontenancé. Ne voulant pas y croire dans un premier temps, sa brève entrevue avec le garçon lui confirmait qu’en effet quelque chose clochait. Au delà de son apparence révélatrice des mauvais traitements qu’il avait dû subir, Harry semblait hautement perturbé et n’avait en aucun cas un comportement normal. Le vieil homme sentit un poids énorme s’abattre sur ses épaules et les mots de Minerva lui revinrent avec vigueur. Il avait effectivement fait une erreur en privilégiant le bouclier que Pétunia serait en mesure de restaurer par son sang Evans, mais il n’aurait jamais pensé que la soeur de Lily ne reconnaitrait pas dans cet enfant son neveu et qu’ils en arriveraient à de telles extrémités.

Après avoir passé commande aux elfes de maison de l’auberge des Trois Balais où Hagrid avait emmené Harry le temps de son arrivé, Albus Dumbledore retrouva le garçon, décidé à mieux comprendre l’impact de l’éducation des Dursley et des liaisons psychologiques qui semblaient l’accabler. 

Mais à peine eut-il passé la porte qu’il se retrouva nez à nez face à ce qui ressemblait à une lance de fortune.

« Qu’est ce que… »

« On arrête les conneries vieillard! On est où là? T’es qui et tu veux quoi? »

Dumbledore constata effaré que le garçon, le temps de son absence, avait eu le temps de s’emparer de la tringle des rideaux, qui gisaient en un tas informe et déchiré sur le sol, et qu’il pointait désormais le métal lourd et délicatement ouvragé comme un javelot dans sa direction, prêt à l’embrocher. Comment un garçon d’apparence si frêle avait-il réussi à pousser la commode prés de la fenêtre, à monter dessus et à soulever la tringle? Ces interrogations se bousculèrent dans l’esprit du vieux sorcier. 

« Harry… »

« Je sais pas qui c’est votre Harry là, mais toi et l’autre montagne vous allez arrêter de m’appeler comme ça! »

« Très bien, très bien, mon garçon… »

« ET JE SUIS PAS VOTRE PUTAIN DE GARÇON! Moi c’est Beckam! T’as compris l’ancêtre?! » Eructa t’il en faisant un mouvement menaçant en direction du vieil homme.  
Dumbledore, sentant la situation lui échapper sorti sa baguette et jeta un petrificus totalus vers lui. Mais bien au delà de ce à quoi il s’attendait, le sort rebondit sur le garçon et la sensation ne parut pas plaire à son hôte.

« C’était quoi ça!? Tu veux jouer vieux con?! Et bah on va jouer! »

Les petits bras se bandèrent et Harry, ici Beckam, s’apprêtait à assommer Dumbledore quand un bruit semblable à une bouteille décapsulée sur sa gauche le fit se figer ainsi qu’une délicieuse odeur de poulet rôtis. 

« Putain… » Souffla la voix rauque avant de s’évanouir dans une sorte de gémissement douloureux. 

« Harry? » Osa l’interpeller Dumbledore en ne voyant plus aucune réaction sur la petite silhouette accroupis. 

Le garçon releva de grands yeux sur lui, et Dumbledore comprit immédiatement ce qu’avait tenté de lui expliquer Hagrid. Ce n’était pas la même personne qui le jaugeait avec cette expression faussement neutre. 

« C’est pour moi? » Demanda poliment le garçon en lorgnant sur l’assiette magiquement apparue sur la petite table où ils étaient installés précédemment.

Le vieux sorcier se contenta d’acquiescer, et après un dernier coup d’oeil méfiant, le garçon abandonna la tringle et alla s’installer. La vitesse à laquelle il dévora l’assiette provoqua un pincement au coeur de Dumbledore, dont l’empressement et les regards méfiants dans sa direction lui rappelèrent le comportement de certains chiens errants. 

« Est ce que je peux te demander ton nom jeune homme? »

L’expression du garçon se troubla et il observa Albus avec un regard nouveau. 

« … Harry. »

Albus secoua doucement la tête, lui signifiant qu’il n’était pas dupe. 

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe mais j’aimerais m’entretenir avec toi sans faux semblants. J’aimerais que cela soit réciproque. »

Hor le considéra un instant, un peu perdu face à la perspicacité de l’homme. Il avait encore faim mais la nourriture qu’il avait eu été bonne. Il pouvait bien faire une concession. Il demanderait à manger encore lorsque le vieil homme aurait l’air satisfait. 

« Je suis Hor. »

Albus Dumbledore acquiesça dans sa direction. 

« Et Beckam c’est…? »

Hor leva les yeux au ciel, affligé par le comportement de leur « protecteur ».

« Un rustre mal polis et impulsif. »

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire, l’enfant, Hor, semblait lucide face à ce ‘problème’. 

« As tu pris connaissance de la lettre? »

Le sorcier lui tendit la lettre aux armoiries de Poudlard et Hor la récupéra faisant tourner l’objet entre ses doigts. 

« Non. »

« Tu n’as pas remarqué qu’elle t’était adressée? »

« Les Dursley se sont mis en colère et ne voulaient pas que j’y touche. Et puis je ne sais pas lire alors je n’ai pas compris tout de suite que ça pouvait avoir un rapport avec moi. »

Dumbledore qui portait sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres suspendit son geste. 

« Tu ne sais pas lire? »

« Non. Mais Nathan arrive à déchiffrer certains trucs. »

« Nathan? »

Le regard de Hor se troubla et un frisson le parcourut. Dumbledore retint son souffle en rencontrant ce nouveau regard.

« Moi. Je m’appelle Nathan. Alors comme ça je suis un sorcier? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à vous d'avoir pour avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. À très vite.


	3. Première Année, Chapitre 3; Hanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous! Je suis toujours autant touchée par vos retours c'est très encourageant pour moi car je vous avoue avoir l'impression de m'être un peu surestimé avec ce projet...
> 
> Je tiens a revenir brièvement sur certaines questions qui m'ont été posées et que je trouve très pertinentes;
> 
> Il m'a été demandé l'origine des prénoms des différentes personnalités. Un enfant comme Harry, cloisonné chez une famille négligeante et privative a surement très peu de connaissance du monde extérieur et il semble incongru que ses personnalités aient pu avoir accès à un catalogue de choix. Il se trouve que "Harry" a vécu beaucoup d'événements hors de la maison des Dursley, sur lesquels nous reviendrons plus tard et qui ont permis à ses personnalités de grandir. De plus, certaines choses n'ont peut être pas besoin d'avoir d'explications figées, et le monde dans lequel les personnalités évoluent et suffisamment complexe pour expliquer leurs particularités et leur écart d'âges, d'apparences et de connaissances... Vous en saurez plus dans ce chapitre.
> 
> Un autre d'entre vous a émis le souhait qu'il y ait un récapitulatif des personnages en début de chapitre. C'était mon intention mais il attendra un peu. Je ne voudrai pas détruire l'effet de surprise. Dans quelques chapitres quand tout sera bien mis en place il y aura un récapitulatif systématiquement, mais pour le moment je vous laisse le temps de vous familiarisez doucement avec tout le monde, au même rythme que les autres personnages qui rencontrent "Harry".
> 
> Enfin, on m'a demandé si Harry sera en couple... Hé, hé. Laissez moi faire.

Première Année

Chapitre 3

Hanna

C’était fabuleux, décréta Hanna. Assise en tailleur, disparaissant presque dans les hautes herbes, Hanna profitait avec délice du vent s’infiltrant dans ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Le froid ne l’a dérangeait pas et le sentiment de liberté qu’elle éprouvait pour l’instant l’a tenait éloigné de toutes préoccupations que le corps pourrait lui manifester. Elle se trouvait dans le grand parc d’un château absolument gigantesque où le vieil homme les avait conduit après une longue discussion avec Nathan dont elle ne connaissait pas tous les aboutissements. Nathan était très secret et aimait prendre les décisions avec Hor. Elle et d’autres étaient souvent relégués au second plan et sollicités pour leurs capacités. Hanna soupira. Elle savait que leur vie était sur le point de prendre un tournant absolument incroyable. Baissant les yeux sur ses mains elle tenta de se convaincre qu’elles étaient bel et bien magiques. Boy répétait à l’intérieur qu’il se souvenait d’avant « quand c’était facile de tout faire sans les mains » et Hanna ne voyait plus ses brèves souvenirs d’explosions impromptues comme des hallucinations ou des rêves. Nathan avait pris soin de la protéger aussi des souvenirs liés aux conséquences de ces dites explosions, et Hanna était suffisamment reconnaissante pour ne pas chercher à creuser de ce coté là.

Quelqu’un interpella « Harry » dans son dos et Hanna soupira, désespérée de devoir si vite céder sa place. Nathan lui passa devant, serrant brièvement son épaule lorsqu’ils se croisèrent. Ils échangèrent un sourire et Hanna disparue. La chute était comme toujours, impossible à estimer dans le temps. Mais ça n’avait de toute façon pas beaucoup d’importance car lorsqu’ils étaient à l’intérieur, toutes les règles étaient différentes. 

Satisfaite de retrouver son corps, Hanna se laissa guider au travers du couloir noir qu’était son monde, effleurant du bout des doigts toutes les portes des placards à sa portée qui l’entouraient au dessus de sa tête, à sa droite et à sa gauche et dans les airs… Les perspectives étaient brouillées ici mais Hanna, trop habituée, s’acclimatait de la gravité changeante de cet univers. Certaines des portes étaient cadenassées, à moitié emmurées, d’autres barricadées par les soins de Nathan et de Beckam. Mais d’autres encore étaient ouvertes et Hanna les compta tranquillement. Un vent violent secoua sa longue chevelure et Hanna se glaça sur place lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’une porte de trop était ouverte contrairement à d’habitude.

« Hor! » Cria t’elle en revenant sur ses pas.   
La porte de Hor était très grande, peinte en vert sombre sans aucune fioritures et assez isolées des autres, plus proches de la surface et séparées du sentier par des larges marches disséminés dans le vide.   
« Hanna. » L’accueillit-il sur son seuil lui dissimulant ainsi l’intérieur de son placard. À l’intérieur Hor était un jeune homme d’une vingtaine d’années, très grand et très élancé. Il portait comme toujours un costume noir tiré à quatre épingles et ses cheveux noirs semblables à ceux de leur hôte était coiffé court, dressé sur son crâne. Hor n’avait pas besoin de lunette contrairement à elle mais gardait toujours dans la poche avant de sa veste une paire soigneusement pliée. Son visage émacié maintenait en permanence une expression ennuyée et distante.   
« Une porte est ouverte! Et ce n’est pas moi! Je t’assure je n’ai absolument rien touché! »  
Hor resta un instant figé, la posture impeccable et son expression ennuyé ne se fissura pas. Hanna qui le connaissait bien depuis le temps qu’ils co-existaient remarqua toutefois le tressaillement au coin de sa bouche qui témoigna de son agacement.   
« Montre moi. » Finit-il par dire.   
Hanna partit en courant, dévalant le vide avec confiance pour s’engager sur un chemin sinueux en terre rouge montant sur une hauteur jusqu’ici vide de toute présence. Une énorme porte en or était entrouverte et une silhouette semblait les guetter dissimulée derrière son cadran.  
« Ne t’approche pas. » Prévint Hor en la retenant de justesse avant qu’elle ne s’engage plus loin.   
« Je vais aller chercher Tooru. Je te préviens Hanna, tu ne fais rien avant que je ne revienne. »  
Elle acquiesça vivement, soucieuse d’apaiser la tension qu’elle sentait monter par vague chez Hor. Personne n’aimait voir Hor tendu. C’était très mauvais signe si leur catalyseur d’émotions se retrouvait lui même submergé. 

Hanna observa la silhouette qui n’avait pas bougé dans l’encadrement de la porte. La lumière vive qui s’en échappait l’empêcher de voir ce que le placard pouvait dissimuler.

« Bonjour… » Hanna se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Nathan n’avait pas le monopole de la curiosité. « Je m’appelle Hanna. Je suis une Protectrice. Est ce que… Est ce que tu as un nom? » La jeune fille anticipa le mouvement derrière la porte mais personne ne se montra et elle n’entendit rien de plus que cet étrange bourdonnement venant du placard rouge.   
« Je… »  
Hanna vacilla, elle observa ses mains et jura en les voyant troubles. Elle devait monter, Nathan l’appelait beaucoup trop fort.   
« Hor ne va pas être content… » Marmonna t’elle en titubant.  
« Hey! »  
Hanna tourna de grands yeux vers le placard. C’était un enfant qui venait de parler. Un tout petit enfant. Elle ne le voyait pas mais cru discerner une autre ombre avec lui. Un… Cerf?  
« Fais attention aux serpents! » Lui cria le petit garçon. Un rayon de lumière sortit du placard rouge et jaillit vers elle. Hanna ne pu l’éviter et elle fut subitement auréolée de cette douce lueur dorée. Elle entendit distinctement un petit rire juvénile puis le garçon claqua la porte de son placard, disparaissant. 

Hanna aperçut au loin Hor et Tooru qui se précipitaient vers elle, mais déjà elle sortait de l’intérieur. 

*

« Allons jeune homme! Ce n’est pas bien compliqué tout de même! » S’exaspérait Minerva McGonagall en fusillant du regard l’expression absente de son élève. Voilà des heures qu’elle tentait de faire entendre à Harry Potter les bases du calcul. Quoi de plus élémentaire pour un enfant de 11 ans à priori, mais dans le cas de celui ci, l’apprentissage semblait rentrer d’une oreille et sortir de l’autre. Albus n’avait rien voulu lui expliquer lui assurant qu’elle saurait tout lorsque les équipes de St Mangouste auraient établis leur diagnostique. Pour le moment elle devait absolument apprendre la lecture, les bases des mathématiques et quelques notions primaires sur le monde sorcier au jeune Potter avant la rentrée scolaire. C’est à dire une semaine. Et Albus l’avait laissé sans autres directives que celles de rester ouverte d’esprit et tolérante. St Mangouste, le sauveur du monde sorcier analphabète et blessé… Minerva était confuse, et cette confusion s’ajoutait à sa mauvaise humeur. 

« Je suis navré professeure, je me sens trop fatigué, il faut que… »  
Le garçon ferma les yeux et sa tête tomba dans le vide contre son torse. Minerva sursauta en voyant son élève perdre connaissance. Elle se précipitait sur lui mais avant que la pointe de ses ongles n’aient effleurées l’enfant celui ci se redressa d’un bond la fixant avec de grands yeux confus.   
« Les serpents? »  
Murmura t’il à la grande confusion de Minerva.   
« Potter? »  
Hanna sursauta.   
« Pardon! Je suis Han… »  
Hanna se figea. Elle ne reconnaissait pas cette personne. 

En vu des derniers événements le code avait été convenu entre eux qu’ils se présenteraient sous le nom Harry, celui avec lequel tout le monde semblait les reconnaitre.   
« Harry. »  
« Je sais bien que tu es Harry! Tu vas bien? Tu sembles pâles… »  
Hanna lui accorda un gentil sourire et réprima un juron en baissant les yeux sur les taches d’encres représentant des soustractions sous ses doigts.   
« Nathan espèce de fainéant… »  
« Pardon? »   
« 15, professeure. La réponse est 15. »

Agréablement surprise, Minerva décida de reprendre là où ils en étaient avant cette étrange… Absence?

Hanna soupira, un peu confuse mais heureuse de ne pas se confronter immédiatement à Hor. Cette histoire l’inquiétait fortement. Personne n’avait oublié la confusion causé par l’intervention d’une présence inconnu de leur groupe lors de l’incident au zoo. Pouvait-il s’agir de ce petit garçon qu’elle avait entre aperçus derrière ce drôle de placard rouge au bout du sentier de terre brulée?  
La sorcière assignait à son éducation la sollicita de nouveau et Hanna se fondit avec complaisance dans le rôle de l’élève qu’elle avait toujours rêvé d’être. La nuit, elle se glissait souvent hors du placard et dérobait les cahiers d’école de Dudley. Elle et Nathan se partageaient leurs lectures et si elle préférait les sciences, Nathan devenait une véritable bibliothèque d’information, aimant l’histoire et les contes. D’autres comme Hor, Beckam et bien évidement Boy, dans son cas trop jeune, n’avaient jamais cherchés à comprendre ce que les Dursley leur interdisaient, mais Nathan trop curieux et elle même trop attirée par l’interdit, n’avaient pu s’empêcher de fouiller. Grand bien cela leur faisait dans le cas précis. Ils n’étaient pas trop dépassés en vue de cette… Rentrée à laquelle ils étaient conviés. 

Quand Nathan avait interrogé Dumbledore à ce sujet, celui ci avait évincé le sujet et répondu au minimum de ses questions. Il s’avérait que le vieil homme était un ami de ses parents décédés et surtout que ceux ci possédaient suffisamment d’argent de leur vivant pour lui permettre de suivre sa scolarité dans un internat et cela pendant sept ans. Hanna peinait à réaliser qu’elle allait vivre sept années ici, loin des Dursley et des corvées et qu’elle pourrait apprendre et bricoler autant qu’elle le souhaitait. L’idée qu’elle soit une sorcière lui était encore trop abstrait et elle évitait d’y penser, comme tout ce qui pouvait la contrarier à vrai dire. Les questions et les prises de tête c’était le boulot de Nathan. Le sien était bien plus simple: elle était la débrouillarde. Une protectrice capable de trouver une solution à chaque problème pratique que leur corps devait rencontrer. Elle était la dégourdie de leur système et Nathan était le cérébrale. Quant à Hor c’était leur tête d’affiche, si elle pouvait s’exprimer ainsi. Il était celui qui était le plus souvent sollicité dans la lumière, surement parce qu’il était le plus âgé et qu’il avait une capacité d’annihilation des émotions primordiale pour leur bon équilibre. Quant à Beckam… Hanna soupira et secoua doucement ses mains pour détendre ses poings. Cet imbécile avait donné un nombre incalculable de coup de poing cette nuit en se réveillant dans la chambre qu’on leur avait assigné et qui lui était inconnu. Bon point: les fenêtres et les portes étaient solides. Mauvais point: Beckam était têtue. 

Le plus difficile avait été de gérer Boy. Le petit était coincé à l’age tendre de 6 ans et peinait à comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Il était trop proche de la lumière quand le professeur Dumbledore leur avait raconté leur « histoire » et il avait entendu certaines choses… Notamment concernant James et Lily Potter, les parents de Harry Potter. Eux. Enfin lui.

Un mal de tête puissant força Hanna à se courber sur la table. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça, elle n’en avait pas les moyens, ce n’était pas son rôle. 

« Ça suffit! Je vous emmène à l’infirmerie. »  
« Non… » Geignit-elle en se recroquevillant sur elle même. « Surtout ne me touchez pas, il ne faut pas me toucher, sinon… »   
Hanna n’eu pas le temps de prévenir la sorcière et elle disparu vaincu par la crise d’angoisse que ces nouvelles perspectives suscitaient en elle et plus particulièrement, terrassée par la simple mention de ce nom… Harry Potter.

*

Hor se réveilla en position allongée, dans un lit blanc, face à un plafond blanc, les mains et les pieds ceinturés par des liens blancs. Il ne se souvenait de rien, leur mémoire commune semblait brouillée et Nathan était trop loin de la surface pour l’aider à y mettre de l’ordre.   
Hor se força au calme et immédiatement il parvint à se détendre pour prendre conscience de son environnement. C’était l’infirmerie du château où la grosse dame « Poppy » avait soigné les contusions sur son visage et sur son dos vestige de son dernier week-end passé chez les Dursley. 

« Cet enfant est un danger publique Albus! »  
Hor connaissait vaguement cette voix… C’était celle de la vieille professeure à qui Dumbledore les avait confié. Elle devait surement parlé de lui.

« Beckam ». Lui souffla Tooru à la limite de la lumière. « Evidement ». Songea Hor en roulant des yeux. Imbécile d’animal enragé incapable de se tenir tranquille. 

« Comment pouvez vous rester aussi calme Albus?! Je ne peux pas en tolérer d’avantage! »   
Hor entendit la porte de l’infirmerie claquer et un soupir d’homme.  
« Ah, tu es réveillé mon garçon! Comment te sens tu? »  
Le garçon accorda un regard torve à l’infirmière et remua doucement ses poignets.   
« Oh oui bien sûr! Je vais aller chercher le professeur Dumbledore. »  
L’infirmière lui accorda un sourire embarrassé avant de s’éclipser dans l’annexe principale de l’infirmerie d’où provenaient les voix.   
Ok. Hor n’aimait décidément pas ça. 

Il fit le tour de ses options. La force herculéenne de Beckam? Les talents de Tooru? La débrouillardise d’Hanna?  
Mais avant qu’Hor ait le temps d’interpellé un autre, le professeur Dumbledore écarté le rideau entourant son lit.  
« Je suis navré Harry mais pour ta sécurité nous avons dû prendre certaines mesures. »  
« Je suis Hor. Et ceci n’est plus nécessaire. »  
Le jeune homme n’apprécia pas du tout l’expression du visage de Dumbledore.   
« Détachez moi s’il vous plait. »  
« Je crains mon garçon que ce ne soit pas possible. Nous prenons très à coeur ta sécurité et il semblerait que j’ai sous estimé tes… Difficultés. »  
« Qu’est ce que vous allez faire? »   
Pas d’inquiétude, nous allons te confier à des professionnelles qui saurons prendre soin de toi… De vous. Tout ira bien Hor, Sainte Mangouste est… »  
« L’hôpital?! »

Hor tenta de refluer la vague de détresse que provoqua cette annonce, mais Hanna était trop proche et il ne parvint pas à lui barrer le passage.

« Vous pouvez pas faire ça! C’est pas possible! On va très bien il faut juste… »  
« Hor, je comprend que… »  
« Hanna! Mon prénom c’est Hanna! Et j’irai pas là bas! Les choses commençaient à peine à s’arranger et on devait aller à l’école et on devait rencontrer plein de gens et… »  
« Calme toi… » Tenta de la tempérer Dumbledore. Les deux mains en avant en signe d’apaisement, le directeur échangea un regard entendu avec Pomfresh munie d’un calmant.  
« Vous m’aurez pas! »   
Les deux adultes écarquillèrent les yeux. Le corps de Harry Potter commençait à briller d’une lueur dorée de plus en plus forte.  
« Détachez moi! » Les liens qui entouraient ses membres prirent feu et Hanna se redressa d’un bond, debout sur le lit. 

« Potter… Vous brulez! » Hurla l’infirmière en se munissant de sa baguette. Mais le directeur l’arrêta d’un geste, les yeux figés sur l’enfant et l’expression absente.   
« Qu’est ce qui m’arrive…? »  
Hanna observa ses mains brulées vives sans ressentir la moindre douleur. La peau autour de ses doigts ne fondaient pas et le reste de son corps continuait de briller d’une lueur dorée qui réchauffait agréablement tout son corps tendu. Mais ce phénomène ne lui était pas inconnu et ressemblait à cette lumière qui l’avait atteinte lors de sa confrontation avec le petit garçon du placard rouge à l’intérieur.

« Est ce la première fois? »   
Hanna tourna de grands yeux abasourdis vers Dumbledore. »  
« Oui! Je brule! Je n’ai jamais brulé, je n’ai jamais…! »  
Un flash apparut dans sa mémoire et Hanna se courba en avant. « Non… » Geignit-elle. 

La lumière s’éteignit doucement et les flammes s’évanouirent d’elles même.  
L’enfant reste un instant, debout sur le lit, les bras ballants, la tête baissée, comme un pantin désarticulé. Puis, il se redressa et vrilla sur eux un regard d’une sévérité jusqu’ici inconnu sur ce visage.   
« Mon nom est Tooru. Il faut qu’on discute Dumbledore. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous. J'espère que l'histoire continus à vous interpeller. Les choses se mettent doucement en marche, soyez patient et peut être aurons nous, vous et moi, une belle surprise au final.


	4. Première Année, Chapitre 4; Tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre lequel j'espère vous plaira autant que les trois premiers. Vos messages me vont droit au coeur. Certains commencent à s'interroger sur la maison de "Harry". Cela dépendra de quelle personnalité sera assise sur le tabouret lors de la répartition. Vous pariez sur qui?
> 
> Comme je n'ai pas grand chose à dire cette fois ci, faute de question de votre part (ce qui est bon signe et signifie que la fiction est assez claire, amen.), je vous propose enfin un tableau récapitulatif.
> 
> °Hor; Catalyseur d'émotions. Aux environs de 20 ans. Grand et mince, cheveux noirs courts en brosse, il porte un complet noir avec à sa poche dorsale une paire de lunette pliée.
> 
> Il est très à cheval sur les règles et le bien être des autres. Il est chargé de la bonne maintenance du corps. Les autres personnalités trop souvent exposées à la faim, c'est Hor qui redirige tous les signales de ce type vers lui, expliquant son insatiabilité.
> 
> Son rôle a pendant très longtemps été primordial pour le bien être du système. Il a donc été l'host ces dernières années par sa capacité à annihiler tout type d'émotions et de sensations.
> 
> ° Nathan; Gardien de la mémoire. Il est atteint d'hypermnésie et connait le système par coeur. Son rôle est d'être le gardien de la mémoire, il assure la bonne maintenance des informations et assurent la transmission des souvenirs d'une personnalité à l'autre. C'est une personnalité encore jeune et son apparence, ainsi que sa tolérance à la lumière sont encore incertaines et fragiles.
> 
> ° Hanna; Protectrice originelle. Hanna a autour de 13 ans. Elle est débrouillarde, vive et pleine de rêve. Elle est à l'aise autant dans le système qu'à l'intérieur, même si elle nourrit le désir secret de devenir host. Elle semble posséder un pouvoir autour du feu.
> 
> ° Boy; petit garçon de 6 ans. Il représente le besoin d'affection d'Harry. Son apparence particulière est le fruit des nombreux bleus que Boy a passé sa vie a remarquer et à dessiner sur sa peau sans pouvoir en comprendre la provenance.
> 
> °Beckam; est un alter animal. Impétueux et incontrolable, Beckam possède une force surhumaine et une résistance mystérieuse aux sortilèges. Autrefois persécuteur, c'est désormais le protecteur le plus dévoué du système.
> 
> ° Tooru; /

Première Année

Chapitre 4

Tooru

« Je suis le Gardien des Portes. » Se présenta la nouvelle personnalité. « Je détiens les clés de la mémoire de ce système. Je ne suis pas encore très puissant mais bientôt, grâce au soutient de Hor et de Nathan j'aurai le contrôle sur les allées et venues de tout à chacun entre notre monde et le votre. » Tooru attendit l'accord de son interlocuteur puis se resservit du porridge. Son air détaché et légèrement ennuyé n'était pas sans rappeler Hor au vieux directeur. Toutefois, Dumbledore parvenait à détecter la nuance entre les deux. Tooru était un petit malin décréta t'il. Si Hor semblait subir avec la plus grande maitrise chacune des situations qu'il devait appréhender, Tooru semblait beaucoup plus alerte malgré ses faux airs détachés.

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup tout ça » Dit Tooru en esquissant une grimace explicite en désignant son corps. « Le froid, la faim, la douleur… Ce n'est pas pour moi, alors vous ne me verrez sans doute plus. C'est pourquoi je vais être très clair professeur. Si je peux ouvrir les portes comme bon me semble, je peux aussi en fermer certaines. Certaines qu'il ne vaut mieux pas ouvrir… » Tooru laissa un temps de silence, ménageant son effet. « Oh ce n'est pas une menace! Rassurez vous! » S'écria t'il quand le directeur fut sur le point de parler. « Enfin, c'est juste une information comme une autre, je ne voudrai pas que vous vous retrouviez dans une situation compromettante sans avoir toutes les cartes en main. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre… »

Tooru haussa un sourcil appréciateur en remarquant le passage au vouvoiement.

« Eh bien, j'ai cru comprendre que dans votre société, celle des sorciers nous sommes d'accord, je suis une sorte de célébrité. »

Le tic nerveux qui agita les paupières du vieil homme renforça l'amusement de Tooru. Non il n'était pas vicieux, merci Hor de rester en retrait.

« En effet. » Lui concéda Dumbledore en tentant d'y mettre les formes. « L'exploit du jeune Potter cette nuit d'halloween 1981 est encore aujourd'hui l'un des plus grands mystères de notre société, et cette… Disparition… Fut un véritable miracle pour bon nombre de sorcier. »

Tooru acquiesça.

« C'est ce que votre garde chasse m'a expliqué. Il est assez bavard et très instructif. » Tooru tapota sa lèvre avec sa cuillère pour réprimer le sourire psychotique qui risquait d'y poindre.

« Imaginons… Que la suite de l'histoire soit rendu publique. Et si votre monde apprenait que leur sauveur avait été abandonné après son petit service publique dans une famille abusive et tellement négligente qu'il en serait devenu complètement cinglé? Vous imaginez le scandale? Cela risquerait de vous porter préjudice n'est ce pas? Puis ce qu'il me semble, toujours selon les dires de votre garde chasse, que vous êtes l'homme à l'origine de cette décision. »

Dumbledore garda le silence, refusant de laisser transparaitre quoi que ce soit. Ils se jaugèrent un instant, aucun ne voulant céder devant l'autre.

Finalement, le vieux directeur poussa un soupir et se recula dans son fauteuil, paraissant plus vieux l'espace d'un instant.

« Et je regrette profondément ce choix. Je pensais protéger le jeune Potter en l'envoyant loin du monde sorcier. »

« C'est loupé. » Cingla Tooru soudain moins enclin au jeu. « Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que nous avons enduré là bas. Ces gens sont des bourreaux. Aucun d'entre nous ne vous pardonnera jamais. »

Dumbledore tressaillit, jurant entendre une réverbe dans cette affirmation. Tooru n'avait pas été le seul derrière ces mots.

« Alors vous comprendrez qu'il est absolument hors de question que nous vous laissions prendre la moindre petite décision à notre sujet. »

« Mais Harry est un enfant! Il vient à peine d'avoir 11 ans, il a besoin d'être suivi et pris en charge. »

« Merci de ne vous en soucier que maintenant. Vous ne parviendrez à rien par la force vieil homme. Attachez nous, endormez nous, tentez tout ce que vous voulez…. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que nous sommes capables de faire. Hanna vous en a fait une petite démonstration mais je vous garantie que ce n'est encore rien. Nous ne serons les cobayes de personne et maintenant que ce nouveau monde s'ouvre à nous, nous avons bien l'intention d'en profiter. Et puis, j'ai cru comprendre que les Potter avaient laissés de l'argent derrière eux et que nous sommes déjà inscrit dans cette école? » Tooru mordit dans un petit pain au lait et grimaça. La nourriture n'était décidément pas pour lui. Très prés, partageant la lumière mais légèrement en retrait, Hor engloutissait tout ce qu'il pouvait en lui laissant à peine le temps de discuter.

« C'est ce que vous voulez? Suivre les cours à Poudlard? »

Le ton sincèrement concerné du directeur donna à Tooru un haut le coeur. Cette hypocrisie toute bienveillante lui donnait envie de bruler cette longue barbe blanche.

« C'est l'idée oui. Nathan et Hanna sont désespérés de rattraper leurs lacunes et je pense sincèrement que c'est le mieux qui puisse nous arriver. »

« Comment puis je être certain que vous ne serez un danger ni pour les autres, ni pour vous mêmes? »

Sur ce point là le vieillard n'avait pas tort. Il était trop instable et pour l'instant Beckam avait blessé un professeur de cette école et agressé son directeur. À plusieurs reprises. Et il y avait encore cette nouvelle personnalité inconnu qui avait fait tant de grabuge au zoo et l'apparition de ce placard rouge dans leur système…

Tooru accorda un sourire complaisant à son interlocuteur.

« Nous serons vigilant et nous sommes prêt à faire des concessions. »

« Vraiment? »

« Bien entendu. Je suis prêt à me montrer très coopératif. Et l'ensemble du système partage cet avis. »

Du moins, ceux qui étaient suffisamment éveillés pour réfléchir par eux même et surtout ceux que Nathan, Hor et lui acceptaient à la surface.

« Même Beckam? »

Touché. Le vieux était perspicace.

« Beckam se tiendra tranquille! Il est très prompt à réagir quand il se sent en danger. Il faut juste éviter tout contact physique. »

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'êtes jamais allé à l'école… »

« Nous apprenons vite! Hanna et Nathan sont de véritables petits génies! »

Dumbledore garda le silence, le considérant avec attention.

« Vous feriez un excellent serpentard Tooru. »

Le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté peu sûr de comment réagir.

« Hanna a l'air d'être très puissante. » Reprit-il. « Je n'avais plus vu de manifestation de magie sans baguette depuis… » Dumbledore sembla se perdre dans ses souvenirs et secoua doucement la tête.

« Je consens à vous laisser suivre l'année scolaire à trois conditions. »

Le coeur de Tooru s'emballa, c'était le moment. Il croisa les jambes et se redressa.

« Je vous écoute. »

L'effet voulu fut atténué par ses mains qui continuaient de saisir la nourriture à leur portée, indépendamment de la volonté de Tooru qui esquivait d'un mouvement de tête certains aliments que Hor tentait de mettre dans leur bouche. Et surtout par son sourire en coin qu'il peinait à dissimulé. Dumbledore esquissa un léger sourire peu sur de savoir si il trouvait la scène cocasse ou hautement dérangeante.

« J'aimerai d'une part que vous acceptiez de voir chaque semaine une psychiatre de l'hôpital de Saint Mangouste. »

« Pour quoi faire? » S'irrita Tooru sur ses gardes.

« Pour qu'elle puisse nous aider à voir plus clair sur ce qui est arrivé à Harry Potter. Et pour que certains… D'entre vous, puissiez communiquer à coeur ouvert avec quelqu'un de l'extérieur. La guérison passe par l'extériorisation et j'ai cru comprendre que de nombreuses choses déplaisantes vous sont arrivées ces dernières années… »

Tooru renifla.

« Je vois… J'accepte. »

Dumbledore sourit, satisfait.

« Ensuite, je voudrai que vous acceptiez un chaperon. »

« C'est à dire? »

« J'ignore votre facilité à vous lier aux autres, mais j'aimerai que dans un premier temps vous tolériez la présence à vos cotés d'une personne choisis par mes soins à laquelle j'accorde toute ma confiance. »

« Si le genre de personne à qui vous faites confiance sont tous du même type que les Dursley, alors non merci. »

Dumbledore encaissa le reproche, imperturbable.

« Tu auras bien entendu ton mot à dire après un petit temps d'acclimatation. »

« Bien entendu… » Maugréa Tooru. « Vous avez parlé de trois conditions. »

« En effet. Vous devez me promettre, chacun d'entre vous, de venir me trouver en cas de manifestation de vos capacités. »

Tooru ouvrit grand les yeux, peu sur de comprendre.

« Vous voulez dire… »

« Que si jamais un épisode comme celui de l'infirmerie devait se répéter vous devez impérativement venir m'en parler. »

« Qu'espérez vous obtenir de nous? »

Dumbledore se fendit d'un sourire apaisant.

« Ce à quoi nous avons été témoin plus tôt est extrêmement rare. La magie que nous sorcier pratiquons et comme un flux qui abreuve tout notre organisme. La baguette magique est un instrument qui nous permet de concentrer ce flux, de le manipuler et de le diriger hors de nous. Ce que la jeune Hanna a accompli plus tôt ne devrait pas être possible. »

« Vous voulez vous servir de nous? »

« Je veux comprendre jeune Tooru. Je cherche à comprendre depuis bientôt 11 ans. Votre apparition à vous, Hor ou Hanna sont des phénomènes que personne n'aurait pu imaginer. Et je me demande si ce n'est pas la conséquence du sort de la mort. »

Tooru se sentit partir, repoussé par la curiosité sans limite de Nathan. Hor s'était déjà éclipsé, peu concerné par ce genre de questionnement existentiel.

« Vous voulez dire que notre existence serait le résultat de cette attaque? »

« Je le pense en effet. Le sort de l'Avada Kedavra est surement le plus puissant qui existe. Son but est d'annihiler ce qu'il atteint. Cette cicatrice sur votre front n'est surement pas la seule marque qu'un sort aussi puissant a pu laisser, malgré le fait qu'il ait rebondis sur son invocateur il vous a tout de même atteint en premier. »

Tooru, plus tout à fait lui même, effleura du bout des doigts la cicatrice soigneusement dissimulé.

« La fissure… »

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore se voilèrent de tristesse.

« Précisément. Notre société voit dans cette cicatrice un symbol de puissance: un éclair. Mais peut être qu'en effet, il ne s'agit pas d'un éclair mais bien d'une fissure. Une fissure qui serait autant physique que mentale. »

Tooru observa le dos tendu de Nathan, légèrement agacé d'avoir été repoussé aussi vite. Bien qu'il n'aime pas la lumière, ce petit affrontement avec Dumbledore lui avait assez plu et il aurait aimé appuyé encore plus fort sur la culpabilité du vieillard.

Haussant les épaules, Tooru se retourna et condamna le passage derrière lui, estimant que Hor, et surtout Hanna avait bien mérités un peu de repos.

« Tooru. »

Les yeux argentés de Tooru se levèrent au dessus de sa tête rencontrant la mine chiffonnée de Boy.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y mon grand? »

« C'est Beckam… Je crois qu'il a mal. »

« C'est rien Boy. Laisse le se défouler. »

« Il a dit qu'il allait casser les verrous. »

Tooru esquissa un rire narquois.

« N'écoute pas ce que dit cet animal. Il ne voit même pas les portes! »

Le gardien leva les bras pour recevoir le corps tremblant du petit garçon.

« Tu es fatigué? »

Boy acquiesça, enfouissant son visage dans la couverture bleue couverte de petite boule dorée ailée qui avait un temps été leur seul et unique bien lorsqu'ils étaient petits avant que Pétunia, dans un accès de rage ne brule leur précieux doudou.

Tooru avait fabriqué cette image dans leur monde et Boy ne la quittait jamais.

« C'est normal. Il se passe plein de chose en ce moment. Tout le système est chamboulé. »

Tooru marchait jusqu'à l'emplacement du placard de Boy et l'ouvrit facilement allant déposé l'enfant sur son lit. « Tu peux t'endormir Boy, je viendrai te chercher quand nous serons en sécurité. »

Il passa une main apaisante dans les cheveux bleus de l'enfant. Boy avait l'apparence d'un petit enfant de 5 ou 6 ans et était tout bleu, des pieds à la tête, des ongles jusqu'aux dents. Il était minuscule même dans les bras fins et androgynes de Tooru.

« Tu m'enfermes pas, pas vrai? »

« Jamais Boy. N'ai pas peur. »

« Est ce que tu vas vraiment faire du mal au monsieur des bonbons? »

La main dans les cheveux bleus se stoppa et Tooru glissa un regard surpris vers Boy.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça? »

L'enfant haussa les épaules et se bouina un peu plus dans ses couvertures.

« Je sais que tu l'aimes pas et j'ai entendu quand tu parlais avec Devon. »

Tooru grinça des dents.

« Endors toi Boy. Devon est enfermé dans son placard depuis longtemps tu te souviens? Il n'a pas le droit de sortir. »

Le petit garçon posa sur lui un regard confus mais finit par acquiescer.

« Bonne nuit Tooru. »

« Bonne nuit Boy. Je te réveillerai lorsqu'il sera temps… » Il le réveillerait lui et tout ceux qui seront en mesure de lui permettre de réaliser ses plans. En quittant le placard, Tooru s'appuya contre sa porte, son visage psychotique dissimulé par ses longs cheveux blancs. Il ne reculerait devant rien. Il ne pardonnerait pas. Tooru ne pardonnait jamais. Et il aurait sa vengeance, même s'il devait détruire ce monde intérieur pour cela. Personne ne l'empêcherait d'arriver à ses fins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous remercie du fond du coeur de suivre cette histoire. À très vite.


	5. Première Année, Chapitre 5, Severus Rogue

Première Année

Chapitre 5

Severus Rogue

En se levant ce matin là, Severus Rogue eu un étrange pressentiment. La journée s'annonçait pourtant belle. Il n'y avait pas trop de soleil mais le temps ne semblait pas tourner en faveur de la pluie, exactement comme il l'appréciait. Les potions qu'il avait laissé infuser pendant la nuit étaient parfaitement abouties, et surtout le mois d'Aout venait à peine de débuter, ce qui signifiait du temps libre loin de Poudlard.

Severus Rogue soupira pour tenter d'évacuer la tension qui l'habitait inexplicablement. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison que quoi que ce soit ne se produise. Il vivait seul depuis une dizaine d'années et les Malfoy, qui représentaient la majorité de ses interactions sociales, étaient loin en France.

En s'approchant de la fenêtre, le potioniste croisa son reflet pâle et plissa les yeux. Il se leurrait. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait l'origine de cette tension.

Elle ne le quittait plus depuis une semaine. Depuis l'anniversaire de l'enfant. Harry Potter venait d'avoir 11 ans. Severus tenta de se perdre dans la contemplation de sa tasse de café, en vain. Depuis que Dumbledore avait pris la décision de confier l'enfant à Pétunia Evans, devenu Dursley, Severus avait fuit toute forme d'informations à son sujet. Dumbledore n'avait jamais cherché à lui parler des progrès ou du quotidien de l'enfant et pour cela le potioniste lui en était presque reconnaissant.

Néanmoins, tout concerné qu'il pouvait être au sujet de la rentrée prochaine d'Harry Potter et de la confrontation qu'elle entrainerait entre lui et cet réminiscence d'un premier amour disparu, elle atteignait vraisemblablement son paroxysme aujourd'hui et Severus avait suffisamment étrenné son instinct pendant la guerre, pour songer à seulement oser baisser sa garde et faire taire ce pressentiment.

Ainsi, lorsque lorsque des flammes jaillirent du néant dans l'âtre de sa cheminée, il ne sursauta pas. Le directeur l'appelait à Poudlard, des semaines avant que sa présence ne soit nécessaire.

La tension dans son corps l'électrocuta mais Severus refusa de se défiler. Il ne courberait l'échine devant aucun Potter, qu'il s'agisse du père ou bien du fils.

En pénétrant sur les terres de Poudlard le mauvais pressentiment de Severus ne l'avait pas quitté et se renforça lorsqu'il rencontra le regard fuyant du garde chasse venu l'accueillir.

« Rogue. » Le salua t'il sobrement en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose? »

Hagrid ne put réprimer un tressaillement face à la perspicacité du potioniste et serra les dents.

Le professeur Dumbledore vous expliquera mieux qu'moi… »

Severus retroussa le nez, décontenancé par le ton revêche de son collègue.

En chemin ils croisèrent Minerva Mcgonagall et les soupçons du potioniste se renforcèrent en remarquant l'air furibond de la sorcière.

« Ah Severus! Vous voilà enfin… »

« Professeure McGonagall… » Tenta de la contenir le garde chasse, en vain.

« Alors c'est à vous que le directeur veut confier ce petit délinquant? C'est la meilleure! » La sorcière leva les bras au ciel et Severus reconnut l'ombre d'un bleu sur la pommette ridée. « Je vous préviens Severus: méfiez vous de lui. Un instant vous pensez qu'il est docile et l'autre c'est une véritable bête! Vous n'avez aucune idée. »

« Minerva, je n'ai effectivement pas la moindre idée de ce dont vous parlez. »

La sorcière ne sembla pas l'entendre, continuant de pester.

« On ne m'y reprendra pas, à ça non! Cet enfant devrait être à Saint Mangouste! »

Sous l'oeil embarrassé du géant et celui décontenancé du potioniste, Minerva partit comme elle était venue, continuant de maugréer seule. « N'a t'il donc pas déjà assez souffert?! C'est de la folie! »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire? »

« Dumbledore vous le dira. Dumbledore saura comment… »

Severus serra les poings se retenant à grande peine de ne pas plaquer le géant contre un mur et de le menacer de sa baguette.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, après de longues minutes d'un silence à couper au couteau, devant la gargouille directoriale, Hagrid se retourna brusquement vers lui esquissant un geste pour le saisir par les épaules, mais se réprimant au dernier moment.

« Rogue! Il faut… Je… Harry est un bon garçon! Ce n'est pas sa faute et… On ne voulait pas… Le professeur ne savait pas… »

« Je ne comprend rien à ce que vous marmonnez! » S'écria Severus, perdant patience.

« Ça ira comme ça. Je te remercie Hagrid. »

Le garde chasse tourna un visage affolé vers le directeur descendu les rejoindre devant l'entrée de son bureau.

Après un dernier regard plein de non dit vers Rogue, il s'éclipsa à son tour, laissant le potioniste en tête à tête avec son mentor.

« Est ce que vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici!? D'abord Mcgonagall, maintenant Hagrid?! »

« Excusez les Severus. Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose dernièrement. Des choses concernant un garçon que vous serez peut être intéressé de rencontrer, bien que ce soit plus tôt que ce qu'il était convenu. »

« Cette plaisanterie est de très mauvais gout. »

Après une longue discussion pour le moins invraisemblable avec Dumbledore, celui ci l'avait ensuite mené dans une aile du château réservée aux invités, devant ce qui semblait être une chambre d'enfant.

Albus Dumbledore esquissa un sourire engageant et réitéra son invitation. Le professeur des potions retint un mouvement de recul, puis avec un soupir passa la porte.

« Boy? »

Le petit garçon releva de grands yeux surpris sur les nouveaux arrivants détruisant par son inattention la tour de kapla qu'il avait réussi à assembler.

« Mince! » S'écria t'il dépité.

Albus esquissa un sourire attendris. « Viens ici un instant. »

Un peu gauche, Boy se redressa et traina les pieds jusqu'à eux, son pouce dissimulé entre ses lèvres et son menton enfonça dans ce qui ressemblait à une peluche de lapin.

« Bonjour! » Marmonna t'il en direction de l'homme en noir.

L'absence de réponse ne sembla pas déstabiliser Boy, trop occupé à détailler l'étranger.

« Tu veux bien te présenter mon garçon? »

Boy fronça les sourcils un peu perdu. Ses doigts vinrent tirer sur sa frange.

« Ha…rry. » Il sembla chercher ses mots regardant au plafond. « Potter? ».

« Albus… Qu'est ce que ça signifie? »

Severus Rogue observait stupéfié le jeune sauveur du monde sorcier sans parvenir à saisir ce qu'essayait de lui faire comprendre Dumbledore.

« C'est ce que j'essayais de vous expliquer Severus mais mieux valait que vous constatiez la situation par vous même. Boy, tu voudrais bien me laisser voir Tooru j'aimerais lui présenter quelqu'un? »

L'enfant paru contrarié par sa demande. « Je sais pas… Tooru aime pas ça. »

« Il n'aime pas quoi? » Lui demanda patiemment Albus.

« La lumière… »

« Je sais bien, mais c'est important. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi. »

« Tooru vous dit de… » Boy fronça les sourcils et fit la mou. « Je dis pas ça. Hor a dit que c'était pas bien. » Il papillonna des yeux et sa main vola jusqu'à son front. « Non… Je suis pas fatigué. » Les yeux de Boy s'arrondirent et ses mains se serrèrent autour de ses tempes. Dumbledore fit signe à Severus de s'écarter et de rester silencieux. « Pas tout de suite… » Chuchota l'enfant. « S'il te plait… Juste… »

L'enfant émit un geignement et se laissa glisser au sol la tête dans ses genoux.

« Albus… » Le prévint Severus arqué par la tension. « Qu'est ce qui se passe?! »

« Un peu de silence. Vous allez comprendre. »

« Il ne réagit plus! » S'énerva le maitre des potions en faisant un geste ample vers l'enfant.

« Certaines transitions sont plus pénibles que d'autres. » Lui apprit Dumbledore sur le ton de la confidence. « Laissons lui du temps. »

Severus trépigna. C'était une plaisanterie. Une vaste blague pour laquelle ils s'étaient tous entendus. Jusqu'où pouvait aller la cruauté de son « protecteur »?

« Albus, enfin je… »

« Ah! » Chuchota Albus d'un ton réjouit.

Severus pivota vers le garçon. Celui ci se redressait un peu chancelant, ses paupières battant à toute allure. Lorsque les yeux verts se plissèrent dans leur direction, le visage candide de l'enfant se froissa brusquement en une expression distante et ennuyée.

« Je suis Hor. » Déclara le garçon en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les arranger.

« J'espérais voir Tooru. » Soupira Dumbledore en s'avançant jusqu'à lui.

Pétrifié, Severus resta en retrait pour observer l'échange surréaliste entre le directeur de Poudlard et cet enfant atypique. Le fils de James Potter.

L'enfant lui jeta un regard sévère.

« Ce n'est pas à la carte. Je vous prierai de ne pas chercher à nous solliciter selon votre bon vouloir. Les choses ne marchent pas ainsi. »

Dumbledore leva ses mains, se voulant apaisant.

« Je voulais m'entretenir avec lui au sujet de l'accord que nous avons passé. »

« L'accord tiens pour nous tous. C'est bien ce que vous vouliez non? »

« En effet. Alors il n'y a aucun problème. Hor, je te présence Severus Rogue, c'est un professeur de Poudlard et un maitre des potions en qui je place mon entière confiance. »

Les grands yeux verts se fixèrent dans les siens, défiants. Ces yeux. Les yeux de Lily.

« Voici donc ce fameux chaperon. »

Severus tiqua et s'avança vers eux, tentant de reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions.

« Je n'ai rien accepté de tel. »

Un des sourcils du garçon se haussa et Severus crut y lire un semblant de condescendance. Cette expression fit surgir en lui une irrépressible colère.

« Je ne comprend pas exactement ce qui se passe ici mais je veux des explications. Maintenant. »

« Vous ne lui avez rien expliqué? » Soupira Hor en posant un regard las sur le directeur, comme toujours impassible.

« Et bien, j'espérais que tu puisses t'en charger. Tu sauras certainement trouvé les mots mieux que moi. »

Hor soupira et se massa l'arête du nez, bousculant les lunettes neuves fournis par l'infirmière, avec humeur.

« Je n'aime pas vos manières Dumbledore. Aucun de nous n'aimons ça. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler jeune Hor. »

« Bien sûr. »

Severus réprima un sursaut quand le garçon se tourna soudainement pour lui faire face.

« Je suis Hor, si vous connaissez un garçon du nom d'Harry Potter alors disons que je suis celui qui s'en rapproche le plus. » Du moins pour l'instant songea t'il, mais personne n'avait besoin de savoir que la hiérarchie dans leur système était en pleine discussion. « J'ai vécu onze longues années avec la famille de ma mère qui n'a pas été… Comment dire… Accueillante? Alors nous avons trouvé une solution pour rester en vie et nous avons grandis. »

« Nous…? » Répéta malgré lui Severus.

« Il y a Boy, Hanna, Nathan, Tooru, Beckam et moi… Nous sommes nombreux mais ceux qui ont accès à la lumière sont limités. Surtout en ce moment avec… » Hor fit un grand geste pour désigner leur environnement. « Ça et cette histoire de sorcier. »

« Nous pensons que le sort de la mort pour lequel notre jeune ami est si tristement connu a créer une rupture entre son esprit et son subconscient. Le phénomène qui en a résulté est une multiplication de personnalités chez le jeune Potter. »

« Vous êtes entrain de me dire que Harry Potter a plusieurs personnalités? »

« C'est cela! Et nous sommes tous très différents les uns des autres, et je le répète, nous n'obéissons qu'à nos propres besoins alors ne vous avisez pas de me demander une démonstration… » Hor coula un regard d'avertissement en direction d'Albus mais celui ci lui retourna un gentil sourire.

« Qu'en pensez vous Severus? »

« Ce que j'en pense?! Je pense que vous devez plaisanter! Comment une telle chose peut-elle être possible? Et comment vous avez pu rester à ce point passif durant toutes ces années? Est ce que quelqu'un étudie son cas et… »

« Personne ne va étudier quoi que ce soit. » Le ton menaçant de sa voix contrastait fortement avec l'expression détachée du garçon et Severus se retrouva décontenancé.

« Qu'attendez vous de moi? » S'entendit-il dire.

« J'aimerai que vous veillez sur ce garçon le temps pour lui de s'acclimater à Poudlard. »

« Parce qu'il va suivre le cursus de première année?! »

« Bien entendu. Nous sommes en pleine possession de toutes nos capacités, même si nous avons quelques retards. »

« C'est trop risqué Albus! Si tout ce que vous venez de dire s'avère vrai ce gamin doit être pris en charge immédiatement! »

« Faites moi confiance Severus. Nous ne prendrons aucun risques excessifs et avec votre soutient… »

« Non. C'est surréaliste! » Severus dévisagea un instant le garçon, inconscient de ce qu'il cherchait dans ce visage si reconnaissable mais si différent. Et ces yeux… Ce qu'il y lisait ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il lui rappelait un autre regard, un regard déjà trop abimé, trop usé. Le sien. « J'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

Le maitre des potions coula un dernier regard vers l'enfant. Son visage pâle et décharné, sa posture rigide, son regard vert si plein de gravité… Ses yeux verts insondables.

Son estomac se noua et Severus quitta la chambre en trombe.

« Je suis navré Hor, je vais devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour t'accompagner faire tes courses de rentrée. » Déplora Dumbledore, mais Hor nota que l'homme ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiet.

« Je suis sûr que vous avez déjà votre petite idée. »

Severus transplana en catastrophe dans son manoir.

Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer?! Ça ne pouvait pas…

Ses mains se précipitèrent sur une bouteille de brandy, malgré qu'il ne soit pas encore midi.

Le verre lui échappa des mains et Severus poussa un hurlement.

Harry Potter ne pouvait pas… Le gosse devait grandir en sécurité, loin des mangemorts en fuite et des rapaces du ministère. Il devait être choyé, pourri gâté, une véritable tête de mule qu'il aurait pris plaisir à enfoncer en souvenir de son enfoiré de père. Il ne pouvait pas avoir souffert. Ce n'était même pas concevable. Pas pendant que lui passait les dix dernières années à se tourner les pouces faute d'une guerre ou de la femme qu'il aimait.

Severus se figea en voyant l'image d'une Lily enfant, souriante se tourner vers lui, ses grands yeux émeraudes ci semblable à ceux de son fils. Bientôt dix ans qu'il n'avait pas pu les voir et les retrouver aussi brouillés, aussi cernés… Comment un enfant pouvait avoir des cernes aussi larges et aussi noires?

Il devait se renseigner immédiatement. Qu'impliquait la condition de l'enfant? Le sort de la mort en était-il vraiment la cause? Il s'était présenté deux fois, Boy et Hor. Son esprit était fractionné. Celui lui rappelait quelque chose… Une âme fractionnée en plusieurs morceaux… Voldemort.

Ça y était, il allait vomir. Qu'avait en tête Dumbledore? Pourquoi garder l'enfant à Poudlard et le faire se mêler aux autres comme si de rien était? Il devait en avoir le coeur net.

Severus croisa son reflet blême dans le miroir au dessus de la cheminée et sa vision se brouilla de rage. D'un sort informulé il détruisit l'objet. Sa simple vue lui était insupportable. Une nouvelle fois il avait faillit à protéger le dernier vestige de Lily, ce pourquoi elle s'était elle même sacrifiée.

Dumbledore avait parlé de maltraitance, de coups, d'un placard… Comment de telles choses pouvaient être arrivés au héros du monde sorcier? À Harry Potter? Du moins… À ce qui semblait en rester.

Severus prit sa décision. Lorsqu'il jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée, sa voix tremblait en hélant « l'Allée des Embrumes ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous remercie pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot, rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir.


	6. Première Année, Chapitre 6, Le chemin de Traverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, je passerai mon temps à n’écrire que des dialogues dans l’intérieur. Mais je sais bien qu’il faut faire avancer l’histoire. J’espère que vous continuez d’apprécier, chaque élément me semble nécessaire mais j’espère que de votre point de vue de lecteur vous ne trouvez pas que j’esquive trop de chose ou que les événements trainent trop en longueur. 
> 
> Insécurité quand tu nous tiens…
> 
> Hor: Personnalité dominante.   
> Rôle: Anihilateur d'émotion. Il condense les émotions du système pour le préserver.  
> Particularité: Il est constamment affamé et ne manifeste jamais d'émotions fortes.   
> Apparence: Vingt ans, grand et mince, cheveux noirs coupés en brosse, habillé d'un costume noir, porte de petites lunettes à la boutonnière de sa veste.   
> Pouvoir: /
> 
> Nathan: Gardien de la mémoire  
> Rôle: Il est chargé de distribuer équitablement les souvenirs entre les différentes personnalités. Il est également détenteur des informations qui proviennent de l'extérieur et sert de guide aux autres concernant des détails et règles du monde réel. Il a lui même verrouillé certaine partie de sa mémoire, notamment leurs traumatismes.  
> Particularité: Il est hypermnésique et n'oublie jamais consciemment rien. Il est d'une curiosité absolument dévorante et a la fâcheuse manie de voler la lumière aux autres quand quelque chose l'intéresse.   
> Apparence: /  
> Pouvoir: /
> 
> Hanna: Protectrice, personnalité sociable.  
> Rôle: Elle est la plus apte en société du système. Sa débrouillardise est un atout essentiel.  
> Particularité: Elle est très débrouillarde et possède un don incroyable pour le bricolage et chez les Dursley elle était d'une aide précieuse pour leur simplifier la vie entre les corvées et les privations. Elle est très à l'aise avec les sciences.   
> Apparence: C'est une jeune fille de 13 ou 14 ans, petite, avec de larges lunettes rondes, des yeux émeraudes et des longs cheveux roux ondulés.  
> Pouvoir: Elle semble posséder une affinité mystérieuse avec le feu.
> 
> Beckam: Protecteur physique. Personnalité canine.  
> Rôle: Il se réveille lorsque le systéme se sent en danger.  
> Particularité: Il semble souvent oublier qu'il fait parti d'un système et bloque sans s'en rendre compte les informations de Nathan. Il est le moins conscient des personnalités éveillées et se perd très souvent dans l'intérieur.  
> Apparence: /  
> Pouvoir: Il posséde une force surhumaine et semble imperméable aux sortiléges. 
> 
> Boy: Personnalité enfant.  
> Rôle: Il est la part d'insouciance de leur système.  
> Particularité: Il aime les bonbons.  
> Apparence: Il est intégralement bleu, petit et porte toujours avec lui sa couverture.   
> Pouvoir: /
> 
> Tooru: Gardien des portes.  
> Rôle: Il gère les allers et venues des personnalités entre l'intérieur et la lumière.   
> Particularité: C'est un manipulateur et il a toujours une idée dérrière la tête.   
> Apparence: Filiforme, presque androgyne, de longs cheveux argentés fins, des yeux intégralement noirs.   
> Pouvoir:/
> 
> Devon: Persécuteur.  
> Rôle: /  
> Particularité: /  
> Apparence: /  
> Pouvoir: /
> 
> L'enfant du placard rouge: /  
> Rôle: /  
> Particularité: /  
> Apparence: /  
> Pouvoir: /
> 
> La personnalité du Zoo: /  
> Rôle: /  
> Particularité: /  
> Apparence: /  
> Pouvoir: /
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Première Année

Chapitre 6

Le chemin de Traverse

« Waw. On ne s'y attendait absolument pas! »  
Hor assena une tape sur le crâne d'un Tooru sarcastique. « Reste sérieux tu veux? »  
Tooru leva les yeux au ciel, se renfonçant dans son fauteuil. Ses longues jambes se croisèrent et il glissa son menton entre ses doigts arborant une expression contemplative. 

« Sincèrement Hor, j'admire ta capacité à rester impassible en toute circonstance. »

À l'extérieur le géant qui leur servait de guide leur jeta un nouveau regard inquiet, se retenant à grande peine de les saisir par les épaules pour être sûr qu'ils ne s'échappent pas. Enfin « ils » juste Harry Potter aux yeux du monde. Les deux personnalités échangèrent un regard ennuyé.

« Tu devrais lui rappeler qu'il ne craint rien. Regarde le, on dirait qu'il s'attend à être mordu d’un moment à l’autre. De nouveau, Hor jeta un regard d'avertissement au gardien des portes.  
« Oh je sais! » S'écria Tooru en se redressant d'un bloc. « Envoyons Hanna! Je sens bien que tu es fatigué Hor, il ne faudrait pas que tu te surmènes! Et puis… Cet endroit est… Magique? Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait lui plaire. »  
« Hanna? Tu es sûr? Pourquoi pas Nathan? »  
« Acheter une baguette magique c'est le rêve de toutes les gamines non? Et Nathan pose toujours trop de question. Il finirait par se faire remarquer. Et puis… Pour l’instant seule Hanna a manifester des aptitudes magiques, ne prenons pas de risques. »  
Hor haussa un sourcil, considérant le visage déterminé de son vis à vis  
« Tu es le gardien, fais au mieux. »  
La personnalité rayonna de contentement avant de se glisser dans la trappe qui séparait la plateforme de la lumière.  
« Hanna! » Appela t'il en direction du néant.  
« Chut! » Une chevelure rousse passa en trombe sous son nez. Par réflexe, Tooru leva la main et saisit une pleine poignée de longues mèches retenant la jeune fille dans sa course.  
Elle poussa un cri strident en tombant sur les fesses.  
« Pourquoi tu as fait ça?! »  
« Et toi alors? Qu'est ce que tu fiches? »  
« Je cherche Beckam! »  
« Beckam? »  
Hanna s’empourpra face au visage décontenancé du gardien.  
« Je voulais l’enfermer dans son placard pour être sûr que tout se passe bien… C'est une foule et on risque d'être bousculé et… »  
« Calme toi! »  
Les épaules d'Hanna se détendirent brusquement et elle expira un long souffle.  
« Je ne veux pas que quoi que ce soit perturbe cette journée. » Expliqua t’elle piteusement. 

« Tout va bien. Laisse nous gérer ça. J'aimerais que tu prennes la lumière. Tu veux bien? »  
Hanna cligna ses grands yeux émeraudes un peu décontenancée. Son poignet retroussa vivement ses lunettes tombantes et ses pieds se chevauchèrent signalant son embarras.

« Je ne sais pas… La dernière fois c'était pas une grande réussite… »  
« Tu es toujours parfaite Hanna! »  
« J'ai pris feu. Littéralement. »  
Tooru esquissa un rictus.  
« S'il te plait? »  
La jeune fille soupira, vaincu par ses yeux suppliants.  
« Je peux vraiment? »  
Tooru lui adressa un grand sourire en soulevant la trappe vers la plateforme.

« J'ai confiance en toi. Hor ne sera pas loin. »  
Hanna inspira, expira, noua ses longs cheveux roux en un semblant de chignon et prit la lumière.

*

« Tout va bien Harry? Ou Hor? Ou… »  
« Tout va bien Hagrid! Je te remercie. »

Hanna adressa un sourire apaisant au géant. La rue n'était pas très occupée, il était tôt et la frénésie des achats de rentrée ne débuterait que plus tard dans la matinée. Se retrouver au milieu de tous ces gens, dans un endroit inconnu, avait tendance à perturber leur système, trop habitué à être isolé, mais de l'avis général, ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien pour l'instant. Merci à Hor, mobilisé au maximum de ses capacité.

« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas comment t'appeler. » Marmonna le géant, désireux de ne pas irrité l'enfant dont il ne comprenait qu'à demi mot la situation.  
« Tu peux m'appeler Harry. Il n'y aucun soucis. »  
« Tu es sûr? »  
« Bien sûr! S'il te plait, explique moi tout ça! »

Hagrid sembla un instant songeur puis lui adressa un gentil sourire. Hanna aimait bien Hagrid. Certes il était bourru et très souvent maladroit, mais il avait toujours été gentil avec eux, même après tout ce cinéma chez les Dursley il ne l'avait pas évité comme la peste et durant cette dernière semaine passée à Poudlard il n'avait pas rechigné à passer du temps avec eux. Nathan était ravis de poser toutes les questions qui pouvaient lui passer par la tête dans ce nouvel environnement et Boy adorait s'approcher de la cabane du géant pour apercevoir le gros chien noir plein de bave. Le géant semblait vraiment désireux de bien faire contrairement à McGonagall qui depuis sa rencontre avec Beckam ne souhaitait qu'une chose: les voir disparaitre. En clamer à tue tête le nom de l'hôpital Saint Mangouste la vieille sorcière pensait agir pour son bien, mais ne réalisait pas encore qu'elle cherchait seulement à se décharger du problème.   
Hanna serra les dents. Elle n'aimait pas penser ainsi. Ils n'étaient pas un problème. Ils étaient la solution.  
Ragaillardie, la jeune fille écouta attentivement les explications d'Hagrid concernant le fonctionnement de la banque des sorciers et des différentes boutiques alentours.  
« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné des instructions ainsi que… Ceci! » Hagrid extirpa de son lourd manteau une clé dorée délicatement ouvragée.  
« Tiens Harry. C'est la clé de ton coffre. »  
Hanna récupéra son bien les yeux écarquillés d’émerveillement.  
« Je n'ai jamais touché quelque chose d'aussi joli… » Verbalisa t'elle sans s’en rendre compte faisant scintiller d'émotions les yeux du géant. Hanna s'en rendit compte et esquissa une moue moqueuse.  
« Hagrid, pour un demi-géant je te trouve très émotif. »  
« Ce n'est pas ma faute! Je n'aurai jamais pensé… Si j'avais su… »  
Le géant renifla bruyamment mais semblant se rappeler où ils étaient et le soucis impératif de ne pas attirer l'attention, Hagrid pressa le pas jusqu'à la banque sorcière.   
« Récupérons de quoi faire tes achats! »  
Emue par la compassion du géant, Hanna approuva toute excitée à la vue de l'imposante battisse.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ces gens?! » Susurra la voix surexcitée de Nathan dans sa tête. Hanna focalisa son attention sur ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Derrière les innombrables guichets qui occupaient le grand hall luxueux se trouvaient de petites créatures grises aux longues oreilles et aux dents pointues.  
« On est vraiment dans un monde magique… »  
Le nez en l'air Hanna et Nathan, en co-conscience, examinaient chaque détail du lieu, leurs yeux s'attardant sur les énormes lustres d’or, et sur les formes géométriques qui conféraient au lieu un aspect à la fois étriqué et infinis. Ces jeux de perspectives rappelaient presque l’intérieur à Hanna. Le silence des lieux et l'atmosphère glacée de la banque était comme une oasis pour elle dont chaque sens étaient sollicités comme jamais depuis leur départ de Privet Drive.

« Que puis je faire pour vous? » La voix grinçante du gobelin la fit revenir dans l'instant présent et Hanna lui tendit sa clé comme Hagrid lui avait dit de le faire.  
« Je… Je voudrais accéder à mon coffre. S'il vous plait? »  
Hagrid lui fit un sourire encourageant et Hanna rougit, peu habituée à ce genre d’attention.   
Le visage du gobelin se tordit lorsqu'il reconnut la clé et ses yeux fixèrent le visage de l'enfant à la recherche d'une marque bien précise.  
« Bien entendu… Veuillez me suivre Monsieur Potter. »  
Hagrid jeta un regard d'avertissement au gobelin.  
La descente dans le wagon fut un grand moment. La transition avec Hor fut immédiate dés la première secousse et Hanna fut catapultée dans l'intérieur, sonnée.  
« Ce sont des malades mentaux ces sorciers. » Commenta Tooru affalé dans son fauteuil.  
« Quelle drôle d'idée! Pourquoi ne pas utiliser des ascenseurs plutôt que ce moyen barbare et certainement pas aux normes? » Nathan se frotta le menton, songeur. « Peut être que ça a un lien avec l'absence d'électricité dans le château. Est ce que la sorcellerie et l'électricité sont incompatibles? »  
Hanna détendit les plis imaginaires sur sa robe et se replaça prés de Tooru, attendant qu'Hor lui laisse la place.  
Celui ci réapparut, plus troublé qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait jamais vu.  
« Que se passe t'il? » S'empressèrent de demander Hanna et Nathan. Tooru, le seul d’entre eux capable de capter l’extérieur sur la plateforme, paraissait également sous le choc.

« Alors ça par exemple… » S'extasia soudain Nathan directement relié aux souvenirs d’Hor.   
« Hanna vas y. Et évite d'être grossière. »  
« Quoi pourquoi je… BORDEL! »  
« Harry! »  
« Pardon! Pardon! » S'écria Hanna en direction d'Hagrid les deux mains levées devant elle sans savoir quoi en faire. « Est ce que c'est mon coffre?! »  
Devant elle s'amoncelaient des milliers de tas de pièces d’ors, des coffres délicatement ouvragés, des tableaux et des objets semblant très luxueux, mais surtout tout cet or?! À la lueur des torches qui s’étaient allumés par magie dés leur entrée, les murs de pierres luisaient d’une lueur claire et réconfortante. Dire que pendant des années Hor avait dû faire les poubelles dans le dos des Dursley pour leur trouver de quoi manger!  
Hanna sentit une bile acide lui remonter dans la gorge mais se força au calme.  
« La famille Potter est une très ancienne et puissante lignée sorcière. Cet or a été accumulé au cours des derniers siècles par vos ancêtres. La banque de Gringotts se charge de faire fructifier ces précieux placements. »  
Hanna regarda en direction du gobelin, peinant à figer son attention sur lui. L’injustice de cette découverte tardive et l’émerveillement jouaient à saute mouton dans son esprit, et Hanna peinait à rester maitresse d’elle même.   
Empressée, elle pénétra dans le coffre et saisit à pleine main une poignée de galion, n'osant y croire malgré le poids et la fraicheur de la monnaie dans sa main. Des larmes menacèrent de lui échapper et Hanna se frotta rudement les yeux par dessous les verres de ses lunettes.  
« Harry? »  
« Ça va! Je… J'arrive pas à le croire… »  
Hanna s'accrocha au regard soucieux du géant et murmura si bas qu'Hagrid crut mal entendre. « On est en sécurité avec tout ça. »  
En quittant son coffre, les mains d'Hanna eurent du mal à en lâcher les parois, ses paumes s'imprégnant de cette réalité en caressant doucement la surface de la porte blindée, ses yeux cherchant à retenir chaque détail du mécanisme compliquée qui consistait le verrou du coffre fort. 

Encore sous le choc de cette découverte, Hanna manqua presque l'arrêt que demanda à faire Hagrid à un coffre répertorié 713. Toutefois, quelqu’un d’autre se chargea de retenir cette information et Nathan, fidèle à lui même, rangea cet étrange transaction dans un coin de sa tête, notant l'empressement d'Hagrid et l'air suspicieux du gobelin. Plus encore la forme étrange du paquet qu'il s'empressa de dissimuler dans la doublure de son long manteau.

Chez madame Guipure, Hanna commanda tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours rêvé de posséder: des vêtements à leur taille! La couturière parut très surprise par la commande et plus encore par l'apparence rachitique de son célèbre commanditaire mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire. Hagrid, absolument contre l'idée de le laisser seul même l'espace d'un instant ne les firent pas s'attarder et ils quittèrent la boutique à l'instant où un petit blondinet à l'air hautain et ses parents y entraient.  
L'empressement d'Hagrid empêcha l'homme de leur adresser la parole, mais Nathan remarqua une nouvelle fois l'échange de regard entre les deux hommes.  
« C'est de plus en plus intéressant. »   
Tooru avait beau retenir l'enthousiasme de Nathan, celui ci était de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus omniprésent, éclipsant tout le reste.  
« Tu vas te calmer oui?! » S'énerva l'argenté en tentant de le bannir de la plateforme.  
Hanna finit par se figer au détour d'un rayon de Fleury et Bott.  
« Il y a un problème? »  
« Non, je suis juste… » Hanna fit une pause regardant par dessus son épaule. Un long soupir lui échappa et elle passa une main sur son visage. « Je me sens juste vraiment dissociée… » Immédiatement Hagrid paniqua.  
« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?! »  
Hanna respira et recentra son attention sur le livre dans ses mains.   
« Hagrid. » Pressa t'elle. « Vous avez… Un outil? »  
« Un… »  
« N'importe quoi… Un tournevis, un marteau…» Le pressa t'elle en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.  
Pris de court Hagrid fouilla dans ses poches sans fond et en ressortit une clé à molette.  
« Est ce que ça te convient? »  
Lorsque les doigts tremblant effleurèrent l'objet, Hanna sembla reprendre plus de vigueur et elle s'en saisit comme un naufragé à une bouée. Hagrid la cacha de son corps imposant le temps que le transition soit complète et Nathan à peu prés calmé.

« Merci Hagrid. » Soupira Hanna. Elle rougit légèrement en lui rendant l'objet mais Hagrid secoua précipitamment la tête, lui faisant signe de la garder.  
Il ne lui demanda rien et Hanna lui en fut immensément reconnaissante.

Ils finirent les achats pour la rentrée dans une ambiance un peu étrange mais plus aucune personnalité ne fit de vague et la jeune fille se détendit. Du moins jusqu'au moment fatidique du choix de la baguette.

« Harry… Je ne peux pas venir avec toi… C'est un moment que le sorcier doit vivre seul. Est ce que ça ira? »  
« Bien sûr! Et puis au cas où… » Hanna agita la clé à molette en lui faisant un clin d'oeil et, de manière surprenante, cela décrispa le géant.

C'est avec appréhension que Hanna passa la porte de la boutique d’Ollivander.  
« Bonjour… Il y a quelqu’un? » La pièce était sombre et petite. Derrière un imposant comptoir se trouvait ce qui semblait être des centaines d'étagères sur lesquelles ce qui semblait être des boites à chaussures très fines manquaient de dégringoler les unes sur les autres. La pièce était sombre, faiblement éclairée et très largement encombrée.

« Bienvenue jeune Potter. »  
Hanna sursauta vivement et sa clé à molette fut brandie comme une arme en direction de la voix.

Un homme âgé aux allures de chouette venait de surgir de derrière le comptoir. Ses cheveux hirsutes se mêlaient à sa barbe et formaient comme un halo autour de son visage ridé. Ses yeux blancs ne semblaient pas parvenir à se fixer sur un point fixe et Hanna avait la désagréable sensation d’être traversée par ce regard d’un blanc laiteux. 

« Lequel es tu enfant? »  
Hanna se crispa. À l'intérieur Tooru s'avança sur son fauteuil et Hor agrippa plus fermement Nathan pour être sûr qu'il reste tranquille.  
« Je suis Harry. »  
L'homme secoua doucement la tête, l’air peu convaincu.  
« Veux tu bien me donner tes mains? »  
Hanna vira au vert.  
« Est ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire? »  
« Je dois prendre les mesures. » Le vieil homme fit un signe vers l'arrière de la boutique. « Il nous faut trouver la baguette idéale pour vous. Une baguette capable de s'adapter à toutes les éventualités. Et à tous ses porteurs. »

« Le vieux en sait trop. » Marmonna Tooru.  
« Dumbledore l'aura surement prévenue de notre arrivé. » Rationalisa Hor, bien que suspicieux. 

« Est ce que le professeur Dumbledore… »  
« T-t-t-t… » La coupa Ollivander en maniant avec dextérité un long mètre autour de ses bras. « Quand on est aussi habitué que moi à sonder l'âme des gens, on est beaucoup plus sensible aux manifestations d'auras. Tirez la langue. » Hanna s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, réprimant un frisson quand le mètre alla se loger sous son nez et dans ses oreilles. « Néanmoins, je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme vous. C'est tout simplement prodigieux. »  
Le vieil homme disparut derrière ses étagères et Hanna tendit le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir l'origine du raffut qu'il causa sur son passage.  
« Essayons ceci. »  
Il lui présenta une première baguette et Hanna resta un instant figée, puis l'excitation sembla l'envahir comme un torrent. Ses mains jaillirent vers ses cheveux pour les attacher mais lorsqu'elle effleura les mèches noires, Hanna se ravisa et se concentra sur ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, manquant le regard avertis du vendeur de baguette.   
« Saisissez vous de la baguette et remuez le poignet de cette façon. »  
Le premier essai ne fut pas concluant et une dizaine de tiroirs fusèrent en tout sens.  
« Je suis désolé, je…! »  
« Pas celle ci donc… Essayons un coeur moins impétueux… Le ventricule de dragon est certes très puissant mais il est trop souvent générateur d'accidents. » Lui confia t'il sur le ton de la confidence. « Ah! Voici! Crin de sombral, bois d'aubépine, 28 cm. »  
Hanna fit un nouveau mouvement et de légères étincelles s'échappèrent de la baguette, scintillant doucement dans la pièce semblable aux lueurs d’un brasier naissant.   
Ollivander ne paraissait pas satisfait mais Hanna de son coté savoura la douce chaleur que l'objet fit monter dans sa main.   
« C'est magique. » Souffla t'elle émerveillée en agitant doucement la main pour accentuer la trainée d'étincelles qu'elle créa tout autour d’elle.   
Un peu en retrait, entre ses étagéres, le regard laiteux du vendeur se troubla.  
« Je me demande si… Jeune Potter… Accepteriez-vous de tester une dernière baguette? »  
Méfiant, Hor congédia un peu rudement Hanna, n'aimant pas ce qu'il sentait provenir du sorcier.  
« Celle ci me convient parfaitement. »  
Ollivander sembla réaliser le changement de ton chez son client mais ne se départit pas de son air concerné.  
« Il m'est essentiel de trouver pour chaque sorcier la baguette qui lui est destiné. Celle qui l'accompagnera dans chacune des épreuves de sa vie. Un sorcier apprend beaucoup de sa baguette, le saviez vous? Chaque baguette, dès le moment où elle trouve son propriétaire idéal commencera à apprendre des choses de son partenaire humain tout en lui apportant son propre enseignement. »

Hor accorda un regard sceptique au morceau de bois dans sa main et tenta de reproduire la technique d'Hanna, en vain. Loin d'être frustré mais soucieux de ne pas contrarier inutilement le vendeur, Hor finit par acquiescer.  
Immédiatement, le vieil homme disparut de l'autre coté de la réserve, emportant avec lui une petite clé rouge jusque là dissimulée dans le poitrail de sa veste en velours côtelé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il veut celui là? »  
« J'aime bien cette baguette moi! » S'enthousiasma Hanna en caressant le creux de sa main où la sensation fantôme de chaleur semblait toujours pulser.

« Voici… Houx, plume de phénix, un ventricule très rare, 27 centimètre et demi. » Ollivander présenta révérencieusement la nouvelle baguette.  
Hor, impressionné malgré lui par l’instrument, s’en saisit du bout des doigts. À peine l’eut-il pleinement en main, une bourrasque de vent se leva dans la boutique, ébouriffant ses vêtements et les parchemins tout autour. La puissance qu’il sentit traverser tout son bras jusqu’au plus profond de son être le fit reculer et fermer les yeux. Dans son crâne, il entendit distinctement le bruit d’un verrou sauter et une porte s’ouvrir en grand.   
Hor n’entendait plus rien. Ni la voix de Tooru ou celles de Nathan et d’Hanna. Et encore moins celle d’Ollivander qui observait quelque chose autour de lui de ses grands yeux de chouettes aveugles.  
« Etrange… Vraiment très étrange. »

Quand le vent tomba enfin, Hor rouvrit des yeux troubles, il était épuisé et bouleversé.   
« Qu’est ce que c’était? »  
« Jeune Potter, ce que je vais vous dire doit rester secret. Vous ne devrez le révéler à personne. Je me souviens de chaque baguette qu’il m’ait été donné de vendre. Et il se trouve que le phénix sur lequel on a prélevé la plume qui est dans votre baguette a fourni une autre plume. Une seule autre plume. » Murmura avec gravité l’homme. « Que ce soit cette baguette qui vous ait choisi n’est pas un hasard, quand on sait que sa soeur vous a fait cette cicatrice. »

Hor se figea, tétanisé par l’aura oppressante du vendeur qui se rapprochait toujours plus.  
« La baguette choisi son sorcier, jeune Potter. Les raisons n’en sont pas toujours évidentes, mais ce qui est sûr néanmoins, c’est que vous êtes amenés à faire de grandes choses. »

*

En sortant de la boutique d’Ollivander, muni désormais de deux baguettes, dont une soigneusement dissimulée dans ses affaires, Hor ouvrit de grands yeux en direction d’Hagrid qui lui faisait des signes de l’autre coté de la rue.   
« C’est… »  
« C’est pour toi Harry! » S’écria t’il en lui fourrant dans les bras une cage contenant une magnifique chouette blanche.   
« Mais… »  
Hor fixa les petits yeux noirs intelligents de l’animal et sursauta quand celle ci mordilla ses doigts crispés autour des barreaux de la cage.   
« C’est pour ton anniversaire Harry! Et puis… Je voulais te dire… Enfin que tu saches que… » Hagrid s’empourpra soudainement et débita d’une traite. « Que tu peux compter sur moi Harry! Si tu as besoin de parler ou de souffler pendant l’année scolaire, tu peux venir à la cabane! Et cette chouette aussi veillera sur toi! Tu n’es plus seul maintenant! »  
Hor, plus tout à fait lui même, posa sur Hagrid un regard brillant de reconnaissance. Très émue, Hanna se saisit délicatement de l’immense main du géant et serra doucement.   
« Merci Hagrid, c’est le premier cadeau qu’on ne m’ait jamais fait. »  
Ils se sourirent et la chouette pépia doucement, attirant les yeux rieurs de la jeune fille sur elle.   
« Comme tu es belle! Je vais t’appeler… »  
Mais un autre nom surgit brusquement des tréfonds de son esprit et Hanna se figea. La porte que la puissance de cette baguette avait rouverte, la conscience qui avait été réveillée… Après tout ce temps…   
« Hor… » Appela t’elle sous le choc en quête de soutien.   
« Hor? C’est un drôle de prénom! » Souligna Hagrid, inconscient du tourment de l’enfant. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, Hagrid eut tout juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu’il ne s’écroule. 

Autour d’eux, les gens commencèrent à se retourner, inquiet du soudain malaise d’un enfant sur le chemin de Traverse.   
« Harry! »  
Et la foule comprit, et la foule se déchaina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite précision au sujet des baguettes;
> 
> Crin de sombral, bois d'aubépine, 28 cm: le crin de sombral est approprié pour les sorciers qui ont vaincus la mort. Le bois d’aubépine est assez contradictoire il convient autant pour les maléfices que pour les soins de guérisons, entre autre il est à proprio pour les sorciers à caractère conflictuel. Ce qui me semblait pertinent dû aux multiples futurs porteurs de la baguette. 
> 
> La baguette jumelle de Voldemort, bois de houx et plume de phénix, ne sera pas dans cette histoire la baguette officielle d’Harry, elle restera dissimulé jusqu’à ce qu’il soit temps et que l’élue, celui à qui elle convient vraiment, se montre dans le système. Qui portera cette baguette d’après vous? Qui sera le plus apte à vaincre le seigneur des Ténèbres?


	7. Première Année, chapitre 7, Le Premier Host

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour! Voici un nouveau chapitre des aventures du système d'Harry. L'entrée à Poudlard approche... À votre avis, que va t'il arriver aux personnalités durant cette année à Poudlard?
> 
> Dans ce chapitre, vous en apprenez plus sur le passé du système, ainsi que certains détails de l'apparence de certains dans le système...
> 
> Hor: Personnalité dominante. 
> 
> Rôle: Anihilateur d'émotion. Il condense les émotions du système pour le préserver.
> 
> Particularité: Il est constamment affamé et ne manifeste jamais d'émotions fortes. 
> 
> Apparence: Vingt ans, grand et mince, cheveux noirs coupés en brosse, habillé d'un costume noir, porte de petites lunettes à la boutonnière de sa veste. 
> 
> Pouvoir: /
> 
> Nathan: Gardien de la mémoire
> 
> Rôle: Il est chargé de distribuer équitablement les souvenirs entre les différentes personnalités. Il est également détenteur des informations qui proviennent de l'extérieur et sert de guide aux autres concernant des détails et règles du monde réel. Il a lui même verrouillé certaine partie de sa mémoire, notamment leurs traumatismes.
> 
> Particularité: Il est hypermnésique et n'oublie jamais consciemment rien. Il est d'une curiosité absolument dévorante et a la fâcheuse manie de voler la lumière aux autres quand quelque chose l'intéresse. 
> 
> Apparence: /
> 
> Pouvoir: /
> 
> Hanna: Protectrice, personnalité sociable.
> 
> Rôle: Elle est la plus apte en société du système. Sa débrouillardise est un atout essentiel.
> 
> Particularité: Elle est très habile et possède un don incroyable pour le bricolage et chez les Dursley elle était d'une aide précieuse pour simplifier la vie du système entre les corvées et les privations. Elle est très à l'aise avec les sciences. 
> 
> Apparence: C'est une jeune fille de 13 ou 14 ans, petite, avec de larges lunettes rondes, des yeux émeraudes et des longs cheveux roux ondulés.
> 
> Pouvoir: Elle semble posséder une affinité mystérieuse avec le feu.
> 
> Beckam: Protecteur physique. Personnalité canine.
> 
> Rôle: Il se réveille lorsque le système se sent en danger.
> 
> Particularité: Il semble souvent oublier qu'il fait parti d'un système et bloque sans s'en rendre compte les informations de Nathan. Il est le moins conscient des personnalités éveillées et se perd très souvent dans l'intérieur.
> 
> Apparence: /
> 
> Pouvoir: Il possède une force surhumaine et semble imperméable aux sortilèges. 
> 
> Boy: Personnalité enfant.
> 
> Rôle: Il est la part d'insouciance de leur système.
> 
> Particularité: Il aime les bonbons.
> 
> Apparence: Il est bleu de la tête aux pieds, des dents aux ongles, petit et il porte toujours avec lui sa couverture. 
> 
> Pouvoir: /
> 
> Tooru: Gardien des portes.
> 
> Rôle: Il gère les allers et venues des personnalités entre l'intérieur et la lumière. 
> 
> Particularité: C'est un manipulateur et il a toujours une idée derrière la tête. 
> 
> Apparence: Filiforme, presque androgyne, de longs cheveux argentés fins, des yeux intégralement noirs. 
> 
> Pouvoir:/
> 
> Devon: Persécuteur.
> 
> Rôle: /
> 
> Particularité: /
> 
> Apparence: /
> 
> Pouvoir: /
> 
> L'enfant du placard rouge: /
> 
> Rôle: /
> 
> Particularité: /
> 
> Apparence: /
> 
> Pouvoir: /
> 
> La personnalité du Zoo: /
> 
> Rôle: /
> 
> Particularité: /
> 
> Apparence: /
> 
> Pouvoir: /

Première Année

Chapitre 7

Le premier Host

« Harry Potter fait un malaise au chemin de Traverse! Le retour renversant du héros national! Qu’est ce que ça veut dire Albus?! Vous m’aviez assuré qu’il était capable de passer l’année à Poudlard sans problème? Et au lieu de ça il fait la une de la Gazette! »

Minerva jeta brutalement le journal sur le bureau directorial. 

« Je comprend votre inquiétude Minerva, mais vous savez comme moi que Harry est fragile, il n’a pas l’habitude d’être autant sollicité et madame Pomfrey a décelé chez lui de nombreuses carences et anémies, cela n’a rien à voir avec son état psychique. »

« Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote Albus! Si Severus n’était pas apparu de Merlin sait où pour les faire transplaner, qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver. Il est trop faible pour se défendre contre les abus les débordements que sa célébrité ne manquera pas de susciter! Comment croyez vous que vont se passer les prochaines semaines entourés d’étudiants plus curieux les uns que les autres? Vous avez vu ce qui arrive lorsque quelqu’un l’effleure?! Imaginez vous un élève le bousculer dans les couloirs se retrouver face… Face à… »

« Beckam? »

Minerva souffla brusquement et balaya l’air du plat de sa main. Elle avait encore du mal à croire en cette histoire de personnalités multiples. Pour elle, le jeune Potter était simplement perturbé et en manque de soin et d’attention.

« J’ai un accord avec ce jeune homme. Demain lorsqu’il prendra le Poudlard Express il… »

« Parce que vous voulez le laisser monter seul dans ce train!? »

Dumbledore tira sur sa barbe, observant sa directrice de maison s’agitait dans tous les sens. Le maitre des potions, silencieux depuis le début de leur entrevue était plongé dans ses pensées adossés contre la bibliothèque. 

« Et vous Severus, qu’en pensez vous? » 

Le maitre des potions releva un regard songeur en direction du directeur, observant son expression affable puis celle furibonde de sa collègue. 

Un rictus tordit son visage et il exhala un ricanement. 

« Je suis curieux de voir ce que nous réserve encore Potter. Laissons le prendre ce train. »

*

La gare était pleine de monde et Hanna resserra sa prise sur ses malles neuves. Hedwige émit un petit son aigu, et elle sourit avec affection à sa chouette. Ça va aller semblait lui dire l'animal et Hanna émit un petit rire en caressant du bout des doigts le sommet de son crâne.

Nathan, en co-conscience avec elle, posa une main sur son épaule et ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Il était temps. Hanna prit une grande inspiration et se jeta dans la voie 9 3/4. 

Personne ne la remarqua dans le tumulte de la gare. Après tout, Harry était petit. La cape qu’elle avait revêtue cachait son visage et le talisman que l’homme en noir lui avait donné devait dévier l’attention loin d’elle, sans pour autant la rendre invisible. Elle devait donc rester prudente. 

Hanna repéra très vite l’entrée d’un wagon et s’y engouffra, évitant de justesse l’agitation provoquée par une famille de rouquin qui manquèrent de peu de la bousculer. Hanna soupira en avisant la hauteur du marche pied et le poids de ses affaires. Beckam n’était pas loin, mais avant même que Tooru ait le temps de quoi que ce soit, la malle se souleva jusque dans le train.

Hanna fit vivement volte face et tomba nez à nez avec le visage souriant d’un des rouquins. 

« Joli collier. »

« Ils ont du mal à marcher avec ceux qui ont l’habitude de les utiliser. » Lui répondit son jumeau avec un clin d’oeil. 

Hanna rougit violemment, sauta dans le train et s’enfuit. Intimidée, la jeune fille s’enfonça au fond du train et soupira de soulagement en y découvrant un compartiment vide. 

« Dépêche toi. » Lui souffla Nathan. 

Ses mains s’agitèrent sur le mécanisme de la porte. Très vite elle en saisit les rouages et sortit de sa sacoche de quoi inverser le cylindre pour verrouiller le battant de la portière. 

« La pancarte! » 

Hanna tiqua et se saisit du petit écriteau qu’elle avait fabriqué plus tôt dans la nuit. 

Une fois certaine d’être barricadée dans un wagon « en travaux », Hanna se détendit. 

« Tu es sûr? » Lui demanda pour la énième fois Hor. 

« Le trajet doit durer plusieurs heures. Allons y »

Le corps se recroquevilla sur la banquette, dissimulé sous la cape. Hanna caressa une dernière fois Hedwige et ferma les yeux.

*

L’intérieur trembla subitement, secoué par le départ de gare du train. Tooru observa l’obscurité autour de lui, soucieux. Derrière lui se dressaient Hanna, Nathan et Hor. Tooru échangea un regard entendu avec ce dernier et tendit les bras devant lui, les paumes vers l’extérieur. Il resta un instant immobile, les yeux fermés, concentré. L’air changea progressivement autour d’eux et ses longs cheveux argentés se soulevèrent tout autour de lui. Tooru rouvrit ses grands yeux noirs et écarta violemment les bras. Les portes autour d’eux s’écartèrent immédiatement, soufflées par un vent invisible à l’exception d’une, tout au bout d’un long couloir brumeux. 

Satisfait, il entama un premier pas vers leur destination mais fut brusquement retenus par Nathan.

« Vous êtes sûr de vous? »

« On ne peut pas laisser ça comme ça. Et Hanna est d’accord. N’est ce pas? »

La rouquine acquiesça doucement, les deux bras noués autour de sa poitrine. 

« La porte est ouverte maintenant. »

« Mais regardez! Il l’a refermé de lui même! Il ne tient pas vraiment à sortir! » 

« Nathan… »

« Vous avez tous oubliés! Moi non! Je me souviens de tout! Je suis né de cette soirée! Je peux vous rafraîchir la mémoire si vous voulez! » Face à leurs regards fuyants, Nathan esquissa une grimace. « Comment tu peux accepter une telle chose Hor! C’est de sa faute si tu t’es retrouvé en première ligne! »

Le jeune homme soupira, pinçant l’arrête de son nez entre ses doigts. 

« Je savais que ça allait créer des histoires… Qu’est ce que tu veux que je te dise Nathan? »

« Je… »

Nathan se mordit la lèvre, les yeux humides.

« Si il revient… Tout va changer et… »

« Mais tout est déjà entrain de changer! Ça fait un mois maintenant! On est de nouveau sorti de Privet Drive! Ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’il ne se réveille! »

« Mais il a été bannis! C’était ton rôle Tooru! Tu devais être capable de… »

« Ne dis rien que tu pourrais regretter Nathan ou je te promet que tu gouteras à l’étendus de mes capacités… »

Le ton menaçant du gardien des portes ne sembla pas impressionner Nathan qui se pencha dans sa direction.

« Je suis plus ancien que toi. Je peux faire en sorte que tout le monde t’oublie, je peux effacer jusqu’à ta propre raison d’être, si tu en as seulement une… »

« Sale… »

« Ça suffit! » Hanna se jeta entre eux, les tenant en retrait de son corps. « Je sais pourquoi tu fais ça Nathan. Je te promet que je vais bien… Je suis en paix avec cette nuit là. Et je n’ai pas peur de lui! Je peux l’affronter! »

Nathan détourna la tête, ses trois yeux clignants à toute vitesse pour effacer son émotion. 

« Hanna… Il a fait tellement de mal. Il est tellement imprévisible! »

« Mais… Mais on a besoin de lui. Même si j’aimerais, je ne suis pas faite pour la lumière, je ne peux pas être toujours là haut, je n’y arriverai pas. Et là où nous allons c’est… C’était son rêve à lui aussi! Une enfance normal, des amis… C’était son rêve! »

Hanna remonta vivement ses lunettes pour passer une main fébrile sur son visage.

« Ça va! » Dit-elle en se rapprochant de la présence apaisante d’Hor. Celui ci enroula négligemment son bras autour de ses épaules frêles, absorbant le surplus d’émotions. 

« Bah alors les tapettes? On se bagarre? »

Les quatre personnalités firent volte face en direction du nouveau venu.

« Beckam?! Mais comment tu as pu arriver jusqu’ici. » S’écria Tooru blasé par avance.

La personnalité à tête de chien laissa échapper un son entre le jappement et le ricanement. 

« Compliqué de louper des pleureuses pareil! On vous entends chouiner à des kilomètres à la ronde. C’est quoi le blême!? »

« Nom de… Retourne d’où tu viens! C’est du sérieux là! » 

« Cause toujours, pourquoi c’est toujours les mêmes qui s’amusent? Qu’est ce que vous manigancez encore? ». 

Nathan voulut s’approcher pour l’effleurer et ainsi lui transmettre les informations manquantes mais Beckam bondit en arrière. 

« Tente rien connard où je t’écharpe. »

L’hypermnésique leva les bras au ciel, découragé. 

« C’est toujours la même chose avec toi! Tu poses des questions mais tu veux jamais les réponses! »

« Hé, hé, pas la peine, dites moi juste qui il faut cogner! »

« Mais qui a parlé de… »

« Ça suffit. » Coupa Hor en se mettant entre eux. « Tu nous fais perdre un temps précieux. » Puis plantant son regard dans le sien, Hor déclara: « Nous allons chercher Jaimy. »

Les oreilles du thérianthrope se couchèrent en arrière et les yeux dorés s’écarquillèrent avec ce qui ressemblait à de la peur. 

« C’est une blague? »

« T’as pas entendu le verrou sauter avant hier? »

« Je sais pas de quoi tu parles l’argenté. Démerdez vous, je veux rien avoir à faire avec ce traitre! »

« Beckam! S’il te plait » Tenta de le retenir Hanna. « Jaimy n’a jamais voulu… »

« Ta gueule rouquine! T’es qu’une faible si tu pardonnes! Il a trahis la meute, et on trahis pas la meute… » Finit Beckam dans un grognement avant de disparaitre dans le néant. 

« Bravo Nathan, t’es sur la même longueur d’onde que Beckam! Tu veux pas le rejoindre peut être? »

Nathan vrilla Tooru d’un regard noir.

« Assez. » Imposa Hor. « On ne dispose pas d’assez de temps pour vos chamailleries. Tooru, montre nous la voie. »

« Oui chef! »

En lui emboitant le pas, Hor tendit sa main en invitation à Nathan mais celui ci se détourna. Il voulait garder sa colère et sa rancune comme une armure. Il ne voulait pas flancher à la vue de Jaimy, car lui n’oubliait rien. 

*

En arrivant devant la porte du placard, Tooru poussa du pied les cadenas et chaines brisées qui s’y étaient amoncelés. Ses doigts fins s’enroulèrent autour de la poignée et ils entrèrent. Ou plutôt sortir. 

Ils reconnurent sans mal la rue mal éclairée de Privet Drive. La pleine lune brillait énorme dans ce ciel de banlieue et les petites maisons en briques réverbéraient les lueurs bleues et rouges des gyrophares de police. Dans ce souvenir, contrairement à la réalité, la rue était déserte et silencieuse. 

« Allez vous en. »

Assis sur la bordure d’un trottoir se tenait Jaimy l’ancienne personnalité dominante du système. Il avait toujours neuf ans. Comme ce soir là. Mais son apparence était la sienne et non pas celle du corps qu’ils partageaient, bien qu’elles ne soient pas si différentes l’un de l’autre. En rapport d’âge, Jaimy et Harry Potter avaient en commun leurs yeux verts émeraudes, la même peau halée, les mêmes traits et la même crinière indomptable, à la différence que celle de Jaimy était blonde comme les blés et qu’il n’arborait aucune cicatrice. 

« Tu comptes te terrer ici? »

Jaimy émit un léger rire.

« C’est vous qui m’avez enfermé là. Je veux pas vous parler, sortez. »

« Ecoute au moins ce que nous avons à te dire. Il s’est passé des choses en haut. »

L’enfant ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers eux, continuant de lancer des cailloux sur la surface évanescente du béton.

« J’ai été bannie. Je m’en fiche. »

« Voilà! » S’exaspéra Nathan. « C’est ce genre d’attitude qui t’as conduit là où tu es! »

« Va te faire voir triple oeil! J’en ai rien à faire de ton avis! »

« Et le mien, tu le veux? »

Jaimy tressaillit et se retourna d’un bloc pour tomber nez à nez avec Hanna. La belle et inventive Hanna. 

« Ce que tu as grandis… »

Hanna esquissa un sourire un peu triste. 

« Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi… »

« C’est juste…! Je… »

Mais Jaimy se renfrogna, détournant le regard.

« Tu es de leur coté. »

« Non Jaimy. On est tous du même coté, celui qui assure notre sécurité et notre bonheur. Ce que tu as fait… » Hanna expira un souffle. « Il manque certains éléments dans ce décor. »

Jaimy rougit. Il transpirait la culpabilité. 

« On a besoin de toi Jaimy. Les choses ont changées. »

De mauvaise grâce Nathan s’approcha et posa la paume de sa main sur le front du garçon. Une multitude d’images brouillèrent la scène nocturne et les personnalités observèrent le film de leurs souvenirs défiler tout autour d’eux. 

Hanna détourna les yeux quand des mains en feu apparurent et Tooru esquissa un sourire sardonique devant le souvenir du visage déconvenue de Dumbledore lors de leur discussion.

La réaction de Jaimy dépassa leur prévision. Se relevant d’un bond, il repoussa brutalement Nathan.

« Vous êtes qu’une bande d’hypocrite! Comment vous… Vous avez fait exactement ce que j’ai tenté de faire! »

« Ce n’est pas… »

« Bien sûr que si! Je le crois pas. »

Bouleversé, Jaimy recula, la tête entre les mains, les yeux fous. 

« J’étais la personnalité dominante! C’était moi qui gérais tout! T’étais même pas encore figé Hor et j’encaissais tout! Et parce que je me suis rebellé une fois! Que j’ai voulu nous sortir de là, vous m’avez… Vous avez… »

« TU AS TUÉ QUELQU’UN! »

Jaimy et Nathan se fixèrent, tous deux à bout de souffle.

« Non. Ce n’était pas moi. Devon… »

« Toi ou lui c’est pareil! Vous nous avez mis en danger, vous avez détruit le peu de sécurité qu’on avait réussi à avoir. Rien n’a plus jamais été pareil après ça! Tu nous en veux de t’avoir enfermé? Mais regarde autour de toi! Celui qui ne s’en remet pas c’est toi! T’aurais jamais su gérer les conséquences de cette fugue et de… Si Hanna et Hor n’avaient pas été là pour tout arranger on serait mort! »

Jaimy secoua la tête. 

« Vous avez suivi un inconnu hors de Privet Drive. Vous vous êtes laissés emmener dans Londres et puis dans un… Un hôtel?! Et maintenant vous vivez dans un château? Vous êtes les pires hypocrites ou les plus gros crétins qui existent! »

« Toi tu as tenté de t’enfuir de chez les Dursley sans consulter personne! Nous on a été jeté dehors! Reconnais le! Tu nous as mis en danger et Devon n’a pas eu d’autre choix que de tuer cet homme! Hanna a du nous ramener toute seule à Privet Drive parce que vous étiez trop choqué pour reprendre la lumière! »

Jaimy continuait de secouer la tête, les poings serrés sur ses tempes. 

« Essaye de comprendre. » Plaida la voix apaisante d’Hanna. « Notre vie commence maintenant, tout ce qui s’est passé avant ne compte plus. On nous a tellement mentis! Les parents, nos origines… »

« Si ça compte! Hanna comment tu peux dire une chose pareille! »

« Nathan! Arrête de compliquer les choses! »

« Non, il a raison. » Les larmes aux yeux, Jaimy repoussa les mains tendus vers lui. « Tout ça compte. Notre trinité originelle a explosé à cause moi. Devon, toi et moi. Et… Et vous avez subis encore plus de violence et de privation après ça. Je peux pas revenir comme ça. Je… Je ne peux plus. Refermez la porte. »

« S’il te plait, ne fais pas ça… Je n’y arriverai pas toute seule. »

« JE NE SUIS PAS UN DE TES OUTILS HANNA! Je n’ai aucune autre utilité que celle d’être moi même! Et apparement c’est pas assez bien pour ce fichu système! Va t’en! VA T’EN! »

La vision de la rue se brouilla et le souvenir commença à reprendre ses éléments d’origine. 

Les mains de Tooru et Hor se posèrent sur ses épaules. 

« Ça suffit Hanna. Il faut y aller. »

« Non, je suis sûr que… »

Mais déjà l’image se brouillait devant ses yeux. 

« Tu dois remonter Hanna. »

« Jaimy… »

Mais la porte s’était refermée. Jaimy était loin et Hor la portait à bout de bras jusqu’à la plateforme. 

« Laisse le temps au temps. » Lui murmura t’il. « Jaimy est un rêveur, il ne tiendra pas longtemps avant de faire son grand retour. Et toi comme moi nous pourrons enfin nous reposer. »

Les yeux d’Hanna se fermèrent, vaincue par l’intensité de ces mots. Elle voulait y croire, elle voulait…

Au loin, dans le néant, elle crut discerner un reflet rouge et une silhouette d’enfant à son seuil. Sa bouche s’ouvrit en grand pour prévenir Tooru vers qui un rayon doré était projeté. Mais déjà elle rentrait sur la plateforme et prenait la lumière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu'avez vous pensé de cette entrevue?
> 
> Un chapitre très accès sur l'intérieur, la prochaine fois il y aura de l'action!
> 
> Quelle est votre personnalité favorite pour le moment?
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis!


	8. Première Année, Chapitre 8, Le Fantôme du Poudlard Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, alors...
> 
> Ce chapitre s'est réellement écrit tout seul. J'étais pas du tout partis sur ça et puis POP! Une idée. 
> 
> Je me demande si c'est très réaliste, mais bon peu importe, c'était très agréable à écrire!
> 
> J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que moi j'en ai eu à l'écrire!
> 
> N'hésitez pas à poser des questions, les réclamations sont ouvertes! 
> 
> Hor: Personnalité dominante. 
> 
> Rôle: Anihilateur d'émotion. Il condense les émotions du système pour le préserver.
> 
> Particularité: Il est constamment affamé et ne manifeste jamais d'émotions fortes. 
> 
> Apparence: Vingt ans, grand et mince, cheveux noirs coupés en brosse, habillé d'un costume noir, porte de petites lunettes à la boutonnière de sa veste. 
> 
> Pouvoir: /
> 
> Nathan: Gardien de la mémoire
> 
> Rôle: Il est chargé de distribuer équitablement les souvenirs entre les différentes personnalités. Il est également détenteur des informations qui proviennent de l'extérieur et sert de guide aux autres concernant des détails et règles du monde réel. Il a lui même verrouillé certaine partie de sa mémoire, notamment leurs traumatismes.
> 
> Particularité: Il est hypermnésique et n'oublie jamais consciemment rien. Il est d'une curiosité absolument dévorante et a la fâcheuse manie de voler la lumière aux autres quand quelque chose l'intéresse. Il a d'ailleurs trés souvent tendance à s'énerver surtout avec Tooru.
> 
> Apparence: Il possède trois yeux de couleur rose. Ses cheveux sont blonds et bouclés. Il a l'apparence d'un adolescent de quinze ans très pâle.
> 
> Pouvoir: /
> 
> Hanna: Protectrice, personnalité sociable.
> 
> Rôle: Elle est la plus apte en société du système. Sa débrouillardise est un atout essentiel.
> 
> Particularité: Elle est très habile et possède un don incroyable pour le bricolage et chez les Dursley elle était d'une aide précieuse pour simplifier la vie du système entre les corvées et les privations. Elle est très à l'aise avec les sciences. 
> 
> Apparence: C'est une jeune fille de 13 ou 14 ans, petite, avec de larges lunettes rondes, des yeux émeraudes et des longs cheveux roux ondulés.
> 
> Pouvoir: Elle semble posséder une affinité mystérieuse avec le feu.
> 
> Beckam: Protecteur physique. Personnalité canine.
> 
> Rôle: Il se réveille lorsque le système se sent en danger.
> 
> Particularité: Il semble souvent oublier qu'il fait parti d'un système et bloque sans s'en rendre compte les informations de Nathan. Il est le moins conscient des personnalités éveillées et se perd très souvent dans l'intérieur. Il exècre les contacts physiques.
> 
> Apparence: Il est petit, large d'épaule et possède à la place d'une figure humaine une tête de chien noir qui rappelle une sorte de loup. 
> 
> Pouvoir: Il possède une force surhumaine et semble imperméable aux sortilèges. 
> 
> Boy: Personnalité enfant.
> 
> Rôle: Il est la part d'insouciance de leur système.
> 
> Particularité: Il aime les bonbons.
> 
> Apparence: Il est bleu de la tête aux pieds, des dents aux ongles, petit et il porte toujours avec lui sa couverture. 
> 
> Pouvoir: /
> 
> Tooru: Gardien des portes.
> 
> Rôle: Il gère les allers et venues des personnalités entre l'intérieur et la lumière. 
> 
> Particularité: C'est un manipulateur et il a toujours une idée derrière la tête. 
> 
> Apparence: Filiforme, presque androgyne, de longs cheveux argentés fins, des yeux intégralement noirs. 
> 
> Pouvoir:/
> 
> Jaimy: Ancienne personnalité principale.
> 
> Rôle: Autrefois Host, il a été bannis de la lumière lorsque sa fuite de Privet Drive manqua de leur couter la vie.
> 
> Particularité: Il en veut au système d'avoir réussi là où lui a échoué.
> 
> Apparence: Jaimy ressemble pour trait à Harry Potter à l'exception de ses cheveux blonds comme les blés et de son absence de cicatrice.
> 
> Pouvoir:/
> 
> Devon: Persécuteur.
> 
> Rôle: /
> 
> Particularité: /
> 
> Apparence: /
> 
> Pouvoir: /
> 
> L'enfant du placard rouge: /
> 
> Rôle: /
> 
> Particularité: /
> 
> Apparence: /
> 
> Pouvoir: /
> 
> La personnalité du Zoo: /
> 
> Rôle: /
> 
> Particularité: /
> 
> Apparence: /
> 
> Pouvoir: /

Première Année

Chapitre 8

Le fantôme du Poudlard Express

« Salut! Hey! Réveille toi! »

Hanna se redressa d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés, les doigts serrés autour de la clé à molette d'Hagrid.

« WOW! Pardon on voulait pas te faire peur! »

« Comment… Comment vous êtes rentrés?! »

La fillette aux cheveux ébouriffés se redressa fièrement désignant sa baguette.

« J'ai utilisé alohomora! C'est le sort de déverrouillage! Je l'ai lu dans Le Livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 1 et je l'ai maitrisé toute seule! »

Un peu sonné par cette rencontre subite, Hanna cligna des yeux.

« J'ai lu ce livre. » S'entendit-elle dire, avant de rougir brutalement.

Les yeux de la fillette brillèrent d'intérêt.

« Vraiment! Quel est ton sort préféré? »

Hanna se redressa pleinement, ébouriffant ses cheveux. Elle prit le soin d'observer les trois enfants qui venaient de pénétrer dans son wagon, pourtant imprenable. La fillette était accompagnée de deux garçons, un rouquin au visage parsemé de taches de rousseurs et un grand brun joufflu à l'air très embarrassé.

« Tu… Tu voulais peut-être être seul? On est désolé on cherche Trevor et on pensait que… »

« C'est un crapaud! » Le coupa la brunette. « Est ce que tu as vu un crapaud? »

« Non… Je dormais. »

« C'est pour ça que tu t'es enfermé là dedans? » Demanda le rouquin avec une moue suspicieuse.

Hanna se contenta d'acquiescer, très mal à l'aise.

« Je sais comment attraper un crapaud. »

« Vraiment? »

Les trois enfants semblèrent très excités par son affirmation, en oubliant presque les circonstances étranges de leur rencontre.

Hanna inspira, ragaillardie. Trouver des solutions, ça elle savait faire.

« Les crapauds aiment l'humidité et les insectes… »

« Nous sommes dans un train! On risque pas de trouver une marre ici! » Souffla le rouquin en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est vrai… Mais le crapaud ne fait pas la différence entre deux environnements humides… Où est ce qu'on peut trouver de l'humidité dans un train à vapeur? »

« La chaudière! » S'écria la fillette.

« Allons voir! »

Hanna cligna des yeux, surprise d'être invité à les suivre. Après un dernier coup d'oeil à Hedwige qui se contenta de roucouler doucement, Hanna prit leur suite.

Ils remontèrent tout le train au pas de course, bousculant quelques élèves et un chariot à bonbon particulièrement imposant.

« Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley! Mais tout le monde m'appelle Ron! » Se présenta le rouquin entre deux pas de course.

« Moi c'est Neville Londubat… » Haleta l'autre garçon. « Et toi, tu es…? »

« Ha… »

« On y est! » Les coupa la fillette.

Hanna observa avec des yeux ronds l'imposante porte qui délimitait les wagons de l'avant du train. Elle sursauta vivement quand de larges geysers de fumées filtrèrent des interstices de la porte.

« Alohomora! » Déclama distinctement la sorcière en pointant sa baguette sur la serrure..

« Ça n'a pas marché Hermione! »

« Je ne comprend pas… »

« Peut être qu'ils ont mis une sécurité pour empêcher les étudiants d'y accéder. » Déduisit Hanna à voix haute.

« Tu as raison! C'est logique! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé tout seule! Tu es vraiment malin! »

Hanna s'empourpra de nouveau.

« Trevor… Comment on va faire…? »

« On abandonne pas! » S'écria le rouquin. « Mes frères disent toujours que quand on fait face à un mur il faut taper dedans jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule! » Et sur ces bonnes paroles Ron leva le poing et frappa trois coups francs qui résonnèrent dans tout l'habitacle.

« Oh, oh… »

« Est ce que le train est en train de ralentir? »

« Merlin… »

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça Ronald!? »

« Je… »

« QUI OSE DÉRANGER LE CONDUCTEUR DU POUDLARD EXPRESS! »

Les quatre enfants poussèrent un cri. Une tête venait d'apparaitre dans la porte et les fixait méchamment de son regard translucide.

« C'est… C'est… »

« Un fantôme! » Cria Neville en se tassant sur lui même.

« J'ai lu quelque chose à ce sujet dans L'histoire de Poudlard… »

« C'est vraiment pas le moment! » Chuchota le rouquin en reculant.

« Bonjour. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un crapaud. Avez vous vu un crapaud monsieur? »

Déclama Hanna dans un seul souffle.

« Un crapaud? VOUS OSEZ DÉRANGER LE CONDUCTEUR DU POUDLARD EXPRESS POUR UN CRAPAUD?! »

Le fantôme furieux, tourna autour d'eux. Il était petit, bedonnant, possédait des favoris bien fournis et une énorme casquette de chauffeur routier à rayure.

« Oui monsieur. Nous sommes désolé monsieur. » Continua de débiter Hanna, tendue à l'extreme. « Nous voulons éviter tout accident qu'un crapaud pourrait causer et nous sommes sûr qu'il est venu se cacher ici. Avez vous vu un crapaud? » Répéta t'elle téméraire.

Derrière elle, les trois enfants la fixaient muselés par la peur.

« Fichez moi la paix les mioches! J'ai mieux à faire que de chercher des crapauds perdus! JE SUIS LE CHAUFFEUR DU POUDLARD EXPRESS! »

Et sur ces mots dit avec humeur, le fantôme plongea dans la porte, disparaissant derrière.  
Le train se remit immédiatement en marche, projetant ses occupants en arrière et les quatre enfants manquèrent de peu d'être ébouillantés par les geysers de vapeur qui s'échappèrent du compartiment.

« Quel horrible personnage! »

Derrière eux les quatre enfants commençaient à entendre l'agitation provoqué par l'arrêt subit du train.

« Une chose est sûr on va avoir des problèmes! »

« Ah non! » S'écria la fillette livide. « Je ne peux pas avoir des problèmes le jour de la rentrée! »

Hanna, restée silencieuse depuis son altercation avec le fantôme, se baissa brusquement, ses mains sortant des poches de sa cape un mini pied de biche. Elle coinça l'instrument du côté des charnières et donna un vif coup de masse sur l'outil. La porte se plia immédiatement, créant une ouverture que les mains de Beckam tordirent vers l'avant.

« Voilà! »

Les trois enfants la fixaient comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête.

« Je… J'aurai peut être pas dû. Je suis désolé! Mais il m'a énervé et je… »

« C'est incroyable! » S'écria le rouquin les yeux exorbités.

« On est fichu! » Répondit Hermione en constatant les dégâts.

« Que fait-on?! » Pressa Neville.

La fillette, Hermione, cessa de se lamenter en voyant les premiers curieux apparaitre dans le couloir. Elle glapit et poussa vivement les garçons dans l'entrebâillement tout juste crée.

« QUI OSE PÉNÉTRER DANS LA CHAUDIÈRE DU POUDLARD EXPRESS! »

« C'est encore nous fantôme stupide! »

Tooru s'ébroua, bougeant ses mains et ses épaules. Il détestait enfiler cet habit de chair. Toutes ces sensations…

« Donne nous le crapaud! »

« Qu'est ce qui te prend? » Chuchota fébrilement le rouquin.

Tooru eu un mouvement d'humeur vers eux, puis tendit une main, paume ouverte, vers le fantôme furibond.

« Le crapaud. Maintenant. »

« Trevor! » S'écria Neville en apercevant son animal bien en évidence sur le tableau de bord. L'animal croassa, indifférent à l'ambiance général.

« Bandes de petits insolents! ÇA NE SE PASSERA PAS COMME ÇA! »

Le fantôme plongea dans le tableau de bord et tous les boutons et cadrans s'allumèrent, les aiguilles de pression s'emballèrent et les turbines accélèrent. La chaleur était étouffante et les enfants suffoquèrent.

« Au secours! » Cria Ron projeté contre la porte quand le train fit une brusque accélération.

Hermione et Neville chutèrent dans un tas de charbon, soulevant un énorme nuage noir dans l'habitacle surchauffé.

« Merveilleux. » Tooru éternua le visage couvert de suie. « Vraiment merveilleux. Hor, Hanna, peu importe, bougez vos fesses je vais pas supporter pas ça une minute de plus! »

« Qu'est ce que tu dis? » S'écria Hermione qui tentait maladroitement de redresser son petit corps emporté par la vitesse de l'appareil.

Tooru leva les yeux au ciel.

Tout autour d'eux le rire gras du fantôme résonna.

« PETITS INSOLENTS! Vous voilà bien punis! »

« Mais c'est pas possible! Il y a pas un seul adulte dans cet engin! » S'écria Neville.

« Il y a la dame des bonbons! »

« Parfait Ronald, ramène nous des caramels si tu la trouves! »

Ron ouvrit des grands yeux face au sarcasme du petit brun, jusque là très réservé.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe là dedans! »

« Ce sont les préfets! Si ils nous attrapent on est fichus! »

« Merde, merde, merde… » Marmonna Tooru. Il se rappelait distinctement des avertissements professoraux et il savait pertinemment qu'ils l'attendaient tous au tournant. Et plus particulièrement Mcgonagall qui guettait la moindre petite incartade pour convaincre le directeur de l'envoyer à Saint Mangouste.

Mais pourquoi Hanna avait-elle sentit le besoin de faire une chose pareille!

« Changement de plan! »

Tooru se précipita à l'avant de l'appareil et saisit à pleine main le crapaud.

« Ew… »

Il le lança vers Neville qui le rattrapa maladroitement. Une nouvelle bouffée de vapeur souleva la longue frange de l'enfant et Neville écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée.

« Donnez moi vos mains! »

Tooru tressaillit mais tint bon quand les mains de Ron et Hermione se glissèrent dans les siennes.

« Allez, je peux le faire, je peux le faire, je peux le faire… »

« De quoi tu parles?! Qu'est ce que tu…?! »

POF.

Les préfets parvinrent enfin à pénétrer dans le compartiment.

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici?! Conducteur vous êtes devenus fous! »

« CE SONT CES GAMINS! »

« Mais de qui parlez vous? »

Dépité, le fantôme tourna dans l'habitacle. Désert.

« Vous allez ralentir ce train immédiatement! Et qu'est ce qui est arrivé à la porte?! »

« Mais… »

« Le directeur sera informé soyez en sûr! Vous êtes complètement inconscient il y a des enfants à bord de ce train! »

Quatre enfants furent justement projetés de nul part dans le dernier compartiment du train.

« C'est pas… »

Mais Hermione fut coupée par de violents bruits de régurgitation. Tooru, pâle comme la mort, penché par la fenêtre, vomissait tripes et boyaux.

Ron et Neville, allongés sur le sol n'en menaient pas large et le crapaud continua de croasser furieusement, énervé par tout ce remue ménage.

L'humidité n'avait pas profité à Hermione dont la tignasse se dressait tout autour d'elle, lui donnant un air vaguement psychotique accentué par ses grands yeux écarquillés.

« TU AS TRANSPLANNÉ!? »

« Ne cris pas… » Blême, Tooru se laissa glisser sur le sol. « Je déteste ça. Je veux rentrer… »

« Tu te rends compte!? » Répéta la petite sorcière. Elle se tourna en quête de soutien vers les deux autres garçons, mais le transplanage les avait sonnés. « Le transplanage c'est… C'est un sort tellement compliqué! C'est pour les adultes! »

« Je sais pas de quoi tu parles. » Tooru se passa une main sur le visage, bousculant ses lunettes et sa frange.

Il entendit distinctement le souffle de la fillette se couper.

« Bon sang mais qui es tu!? » S'écria le rouquin toujours pas remis.

« C'est… C'est Harry Potter. »

Harry Potter, ici Tooru, rota.

« Pour vous servir. » Singea t'il moqueusement.

« J'arrive pas à le croire! »

« Ouais ben, on a plus urgent à faire pour l'instant donc reprend toi Herni…? »

« Hermione Granger! »

La jeune fille se redressa et lui tendit sa main.

« C'est un honneur de te rencontrer. »

Tooru leva les yeux au ciel, ignorant la main tendus.

« D'accord. Est ce que tu connais un sort pour faire disparaitre toute cette suie? »

La jeune fille tiqua mais reprit sa main sans faire d'histoire.

« Je ne suis pas sûr… Et même si c'était le cas je ne sais pas le maitriser. »

« On va trouver autre chose. Allez vous changer et essayez de ne pas attirer l'attention! »

Les trois enfants, impressionnés par l'autorité de leur comparse acquiescèrent.

« Une dernière chose! » S'écria t'il avant qu'ils ne passent la porte. « S'il vous plait. Ne dite rien. Sur moi. C'est vraiment, vraiment important. »

Hermione, Ron et Neville échangèrent un regard. Ils venaient tous de faire connaissance mais ce bref incident semblait avoir noué quelque chose de concret entre eux.

Hermione finit par acquiescer, un air solennel au visage.

« Je suis d'accord. Nous ne devons rien dire ou nous aurons de graves problèmes! »

Ron partit d'un grand rire.

« C'était génial, faut absolument qu'on remette ça! »

La fillette ne put s'empêcher de lui frapper l'épaule, soulevant un nouveau nuage de suie.

« Même pas en rêve! C'était de l'inconscience! »

Les deux s'éloignèrent tout en continuant de se chamailler.

« Oui? » Demanda avec humeur Tooru en avisant Neville toujours prostré devant la porte.

Le garçon piétina sur place serrant un peu plus son crapaud entre ses doigts.

« Merci beaucoup Harry Potter. Merci d'avoir fait tout ça pour Trevor. »

Tooru considéra le petit garçon empoté sous ses yeux, et esquissa un sourire sardonique.

« Disons que tu m'en dois une? »

Neville s'empourpra, acquiesça vivement, puis détala à la suite des deux autres.

« C'était trop bien! »

Tooru ferma les yeux, se massant le crâne.

« Boy, arrête de me crier dans les oreilles! »

Le petit garçon gigotant dans les airs accueillit Tooru les bras levés vers lui, surexcité!

« T'es trop fort Tooru! »

« Je sais, je sais… Où sont Hanna et Hor? »

« Je sais pas! Mais moi j'y vais! Je veux! »

Tooru grimaça.

« Pas maintenant Boy… Il faut qu'on s'habille et il y a beaucoup de monde et… »

« Tooru! »

Le gardien des portes lâcha vivement Boy pour recevoir le corps bouillant d'Hanna.

« C'était quoi ça!? »

« Je… »

« Toi aussi tu as un super pouvoir! Tu as vu le garçon au placard rouge? Je le savais! Hor ne voulait pas me croire! »

« Tu veux bien te calmer! Hor, est ce que tu peux…? »

Le jeune homme qui marchait tranquillement à la suite de la rouquine acquiesça et prit la lumière l'expression songeuse.

« Alors!? » Le pressa t'elle.

« Ça va! Oui, c'est le garçon du placard rouge! Il est apparut de nul part, il m'a lancé ce rayon doré et j'ai su. »

« Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu as su? »

Tooru détourna le regard.

« C'est compliqué Hanna. »

« Tu plaisantes? Je prend feu, tu te téléportes, et puis quoi encore?! »

« Pourquoi t'es énervé Hanna? »

Les yeux émeraudes d'Hanna se levèrent sur la forme bleue en lévitation de Boy, puis s'écarquillèrent en grand. Elle entre ouvrit la bouche en réalisant soudainement quelque chose.

« Boy… Ça fait longtemps que tu fais ça pas vrai? »

« Fait quoi? »

« Le… Voler! »

« Ouais! Tu peux le faire aussi Hanna? »

« Non… Pas comme ça… »

Nathan apparut à ses côtés, songeur.

« J'aime ta réflexion. »

« Quoi encore? » S'exaspéra Tooru.

« Est ce qu'il a déjà rencontré le garçon du placard rouge? Nathan? »

Nathan fronça les sourcils, son troisième oeil se brouilla, littéralement, alors que le flot de souvenirs défilaient à toute vitesse dans son crâne.

« C'est flou. C'est un enfant, ses souvenirs ne sont pas comme les notre. »

« Attendez! Vous pensez que Boy a été atteint par le garçon du placard rouge?! »

« Exactement, et je suis sûr que c'est lui qui est à l'origine de tous ces trucs bizarres. »

« On doit en parler à Dumbledore. »

« Non mais ça va pas la tête toi. »

Nathan fronça les sourcils, fusillant de ses trois yeux le gardien.

« C'était ta promesse. »

« Peut être, mais à ce que je sache elle ne te concerne pas! »

« Bien sûr que si! »

« Bien sûr que non! »

« Tu t'es engagé au nom d'Harry Potter! »

« Et alors? N-A-T-H-A-N? »

« Je suis aussi Harry Potter! Nous sommes tous Harry Potter! »

Tooru leva les yeux au ciel.

« N'importe quoi! »

« Tu vas m'écouter pour une fois! À l'instant où nous descendrons de ce train nous serons tous Harry Potter! Les gens vont nous appeler comme ça et aucun d'entre nous ne devra avoir à y redire. Ce qui engage Harry Potter nous engage tous! »

« Et donc tu vas aller cafter à Dumbledore? T'es malade ou quoi? On a rien dit pour cette histoire de baguette, c'est certainement pas pour aller lui raconter que je peux me téléporter où je veux! Il serait encore plus suspicieux! Tu veux qu'il nous attache?! »

« Tu exagères! Dumbledore n'a rien fait qui pourrait nous pousser à nous méfier… »

« IL NOUS A ABANDONNÉ CHEZ LES DURSLEY! Bordel c'est lui qui nous a laissé là bas! »

Nathan se tût, soufflé. Il était rouge de colère et balbutia.

« Tu as promis… »

« Pourquoi vous vous battez? »

Boy, la tête à l'envers, la couverture entre les dents était au bord des larmes.

« N'écoute pas ces deux idiots, viens dans mes bras mon grand. »

Hanna leur adressa un regard d'avertissement. En recevant l'enfant léger comme une plume dans les bras ses mains allèrent se perdre dans ses cheveux bleus, cajolant doucement.

« Est ce que tu as rencontré un petit garçon récemment? »

Boy secoua la tête.

« Réfléchis encore, c'est très important. »

« Non Hanna. »

« Et tu n'as pas vu de porte rouge? »

Boy resta silencieux.

« Boy… Tu peux me le dire? S'il te plait? C'est vraiment, vraiment important? »

« Tu seras triste si je le dis pas? »

« Vraiment très triste. »

Boy mordit plus fort dans sa couverture, ses mains se tordant.

« J'ai tapé à la porte. »

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Tu te souviens qu'Hor a dit qu'on ne devait pas s'approcher des portes fermées? »

« Je sais! Mais il y avait la lumière. Et j'aime pas le noir. »

Les trois personnalités échangèrent un regard.

« Et… Est ce que la lumière est venu sur toi? »

« Je sais plus… »

« Boy. »

« Je sais plus Hanna! C'était avant! Et en plus il est gentil, il a dit… »

« Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit? »

« Qu'il fallait faire attention aux serpents. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, voilà... Qu'en pensez vous? Question très importante?! OÙ HARRY SERA T'IL RÉPARTIS? 
> 
> Avez vous des suggestions, des envies? Réponse au prochain chapitre?


	9. Première Année, Chapitre 9, Répartis Moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour! Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre tant attendus! Je suis sûr que certains d'entre vous avez mis la mention follow en attente de cette scène... Ne partez pas ensuite! Il reste tellement de chose à lire!
> 
> Les deux derniers chapitres, et en particulier le dernier n'ont pas eu beaucoup de succès comparés au début de ce mois d'aout... C'est assez inquiétant mais j'ai beaucoup trop de chose à raconter pour me laisser abattre! J'espère que mon histoire saura trouver son écho chez quelqu'un!
> 
> J'ai notamment pris en compte les avis qui remarquaient une certaine confusion dû au nombreuses personnalités. Je vais faire de mon mieux! Et je vous promet que celle que vous rencontrerez dans les prochains chapitres est la dernière pour cette année...! Après ça, tous mes éléments seront en place pour débuter l'action!
> 
> Faites moi confiance!
> 
> Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer... Je retourne lire vos avis régulièrement, c'est très motivant.
> 
> Hor: Personnalité dominante.
> 
> Rôle: Anihilateur d'émotion. Il condense les émotions du système pour le préserver.
> 
> Particularité: Il est constamment affamé et ne manifeste jamais d'émotions fortes.
> 
> Apparence: Vingt ans, grand et mince, cheveux noirs coupés en brosse, habillé d'un costume noir, porte de petites lunettes à la boutonnière de sa veste.
> 
> Pouvoir: /
> 
> Nathan: Gardien de la mémoire
> 
> Rôle: Il est chargé de distribuer équitablement les souvenirs entre les différentes personnalités. Il est également détenteur des informations qui proviennent de l'extérieur et sert de guide aux autres concernant des détails et règles du monde réel. Il a lui même verrouillé certaine partie de sa mémoire, notamment leurs traumatismes.
> 
> Particularité: Il est hypermnésique et n'oublie jamais consciemment rien. Il est d'une curiosité absolument dévorante et a la fâcheuse manie de voler la lumière aux autres quand quelque chose l'intéresse. Il a d'ailleurs trés souvent tendance à s'énerver surtout avec Tooru.
> 
> Apparence: Il possède trois yeux de couleur rose. Ses cheveux sont blonds et bouclés. Il a l'apparence d'un adolescent de quinze ans très pâle.
> 
> Pouvoir: /
> 
> Hanna: Protectrice, personnalité sociable.
> 
> Rôle: Elle est la plus apte en société du système. Sa débrouillardise est un atout essentiel.
> 
> Particularité: Elle est très habile et possède un don incroyable pour le bricolage et chez les Dursley elle était d'une aide précieuse pour simplifier la vie du système entre les corvées et les privations. Elle est très à l'aise avec les sciences.
> 
> Apparence: C'est une jeune fille de 13 ou 14 ans, petite, avec de larges lunettes rondes, des yeux émeraudes et des longs cheveux roux ondulés.
> 
> Pouvoir: Elle semble posséder une affinité mystérieuse avec le feu.
> 
> Beckam: Protecteur physique. Personnalité canine.
> 
> Rôle: Il se réveille lorsque le système se sent en danger.
> 
> Particularité: Il semble souvent oublier qu'il fait parti d'un système et bloque sans s'en rendre compte les informations de Nathan. Il est le moins conscient des personnalités éveillées et se perd très souvent dans l'intérieur. Il exècre les contacts physiques.
> 
> Apparence: Il est petit, large d'épaule et possède à la place d'une figure humaine une tête de chien noir qui rappelle une sorte de loup.
> 
> Pouvoir: Il possède une force surhumaine et semble imperméable aux sortilèges.
> 
> Boy: Personnalité enfant.
> 
> Rôle: Il est la part d'insouciance de leur système.
> 
> Particularité: Il aime les bonbons.
> 
> Apparence: Il est bleu de la tête aux pieds, des dents aux ongles, petit et il porte toujours avec lui sa couverture.
> 
> Pouvoir: /
> 
> Tooru: Gardien des portes.
> 
> Rôle: Il gère les allers et venues des personnalités entre l'intérieur et la lumière.
> 
> Particularité: C'est un manipulateur et il a toujours une idée derrière la tête.
> 
> Apparence: Filiforme, presque androgyne, de longs cheveux argentés fins, des yeux intégralement noirs.
> 
> Pouvoir:/
> 
> Jaimy: Ancienne personnalité principale.
> 
> Rôle: Autrefois Host, il a été bannis de la lumière lorsque sa fuite de Privet Drive manqua de leur couter la vie.
> 
> Particularité: Il en veut au système d'avoir réussi là où lui a échoué.
> 
> Apparence: Jaimy ressemble pour trait à Harry Potter à l'exception de ses cheveux blonds comme les blés et de son absence de cicatrice.
> 
> Pouvoir:/
> 
> Devon: Persécuteur.
> 
> Rôle: /
> 
> Particularité: /
> 
> Apparence: /
> 
> Pouvoir: /
> 
> L'enfant du placard rouge: /
> 
> Rôle: /
> 
> Particularité: /
> 
> Apparence: /
> 
> Pouvoir: /
> 
> La personnalité du Zoo: /
> 
> Rôle: /
> 
> Particularité: /
> 
> Apparence: /
> 
> Pouvoir: /

Première Année

Chapitre 9

Répartis moi

Hor descendit du train dans un état un peu second. Il n'était plus vraiment certain que le talisman de Rogue fasse encore effet suite à cette mésaventure et remettre la cape au milieu de tous ces enfants risquait surtout d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Dépité, il tenta d'arranger sa frange. Son nouvel uniforme était propre, repassé et le brin de toilette qu'il avait essayé de faire pour se débarrasser de la sueur et de la suie semblait avoir été efficace. Hor aimait à penser qu'il avait fier allure même si il savait se leurrer. Les stigmates de ces longues années de privations et de mauvais traitements étaient encore trop visibles.

En descendant du train, Hor abandonna sa valise au milieu des autres mais se refusa à laisser une nouvelle fois sa chouette.

« Hedwige… » Chuchota t'il et le volatile grimpa sur son bras, puis sur son épaule. Elle attrapa dans son bec une mèche de ses cheveux qu'elle tira affectueusement.

« Sois sage. »

Elle hulula doucement. Autour de lui, d'autres étudiants accompagnés de leurs animaux se regroupaient à l'écart des plus âgés et Hor soupira en captant le regard insistant du garde chasse posé sur lui.

« Les premières années par ici s'il vous plait! Soyez pas timides! »

Hor lui accorda un hochement de tête discret et Hagrid fronça les sourcils dans sa direction.

« Attention Harry, tu as encore de la suie là. »

Hor fit un bond sur le coté, esquivant de justesse la petite main d'Hermione.

« Merci… »

Hor s'empressa de s'essuyer, évitant le regard inquisiteur de la brunette.

« On a tout juste eu le temps de nous changer avant que les préfets ne rentrent dans notre wagon! On a eu chaud! »

Il acquiesça distraitement, regardant autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne l'ait entendu.

« Comme ta chouette est belle! Regarde! Je te présente Pattenrond! »

Hermione se baissa et souleva à bout de bras un énorme chat roux. Son faciès patibulaire et ennuyé arracha un micro sourire à Hor qui approcha le bout de ses doigts du museau félin.

« Il est mignon. Voici Hedwige. »

La chouette battis d'une aile à son nom et Hermione éclate de rire.

« Comme elle est maline! Comme son maitre. »

Hermione fut étonné de ne pas le voir rougir, comme précédemment, mais répondit à son sourire.

« Allons, allons, dépêchons! » S'écria Hagrid en brandissant tel un phare sa lanterne.

« J'ai perdu Neville et Ron de vue, je peux rester avec toi? »

Hor acquiesça, au fond rassuré de ne pas être livré à lui même. Peut être qu'accompagné il attirerait moins l'attention.

« Direction les barques! Suivez moi! »

« Waw! » S'écria Hermione la bouche grande ouverte. « Tu as vu comme il est grand? »

« C'est un demi-géant. »

« J'ai lu quelque chose à ce sujet! C'est fascinant! »

La fillette était gentille et son bavardage distrayant, mais Hor se sentit mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas fait pour ce genre de badinerie. Il avait hâte qu'Hanna ou Nathan se manifestent.

« C'est une blague? » S'entendit-il dire quand ses pieds atteignirent le bord du lac là où les attendait des barques.

Le décor était splendide mais Hor se sentit immédiatement mal. Il était hors de question qu'il mette un pied là dessus.

« Tout va bien Harry? »

Hor qui se massait la poitrine, posa sur Hermione un regard flou.

« Tu es très pale! Est ce que tu es encore fatigué depuis… Le transplanage? » Finit-elle dans un murmure.

Hor cligna des yeux, pas très sûr de ce à quoi elle faisait allusion. Hedwige hulula doucement, inquiète.

« Oui… Je n'aime pas vraiment l'eau. »

Un flash passa devant les yeux d'Hor et celui ci tressaillit. Des visions de son cousin Dudley et d'une pression sur sa nuque se rappelèrent à lui, mais tout aussi vite, ses souvenirs disparurent et il retrouva toute la maitrise de lui même.

« Allons y. »

Il esquissa un hochement de tête rassurant vers Hermione et galamment, lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à grimper dans la barque.

Le voyage en barque fut paisible et Hor se laissa prendre au jeu. Le spectacle du château en pleine nuit, éclairé par les torches et par la lune était splendide et Hor se sentit chanceux d'habiter dans un endroit pareil.

Autour d'eux, les autres barques étaient pleines d'enfants ébahis, dont les mâchoires se décrochaient devant la beauté du paysage. Hor prit le soin de les observer. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que ces visages seraient son quotidien pour les sept prochaines années. Il savait l'émotion d'Hanna à l'idée de côtoyer des enfants en rapport d'âge avec elle et l'excitation de Nathan en attente de nouvelles sources de savoir.

Un petit sourire perça la barrière de ses rêves. D'une certaine manière, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait hâte.

Les élèves se pressèrent ensuite dans les grands escaliers de pierre, tous en robe noir, se jaugeant les uns les autres pour essayer de deviner dans quel maison chacun serait répartis. L'un d'entre eux toutefois était bien loin de leur préoccupation. Hor aperçus le chapeau à plume de Mcgonagall, immobile au sommet des marches, barrière imprenable avant l'entrée dans la grande salle. Hor se força à respirer. Il était calme, serein. Hedwige pesait de manière rassurante sur son épaule, et rien ne pouvait trahir l'accident précédent.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard! » Déclama la vieille sorcière. « Dans quelques instants vous franchirez ces portes et vous vous joindrez aux autres. Mais avant que vous ne preniez place vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. »

Hor tiqua. Il avait loupé cette info. Nathan était trop profondément endormis, et Hor n'avait jamais vraiment prêté l'oreille aux informations acquises durant le dernier mois passé à Poudlard. Il se souvenait vaguement que Dumbledore leur avait raconté que James et Lily Potter avaient tous deux étaient des griffons, ou quoi que ça puisse être. La couleur rouge était rattachée à cette maison, mais avec les derniers événements dans leur système, le rouge n'était plus vraiment synonyme de tranquillité. Et Hor aimait la tranquillité.

« Elles ont pour nom Griffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. » Les yeux de la sorcière passaient d'élèves en élèves, et effleurèrent à peine la silhouette du survivant, pour son plus grand bonheur. « Votre maison sera comme votre seconde famille. Toute infraction au règlement fera perdre des points à votre maison, tandis que vos succès profiteront à ses membres. À la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus de points gagnera la coupe des maisons. La répartition va bientôt commencer. Veuillez patientez un instant. » Et sur ces mots, la sorcière leur tourna le dos et s'engouffra derrière les lourdes portes de bois.

Hor sentit une nouvelle migraine l'assaillir. Trop de stimulations. Le système était bouleversé par cette foule, par ces bruits, par l'aventure dans le train… Il n'arrivait pas à tout intégré. Il se sentait submergé. Dissocié.

Sur son épaule, sa chouette battit des ailles et lui picora la joue, tentant de le retenir.

« C'était donc vrai! »

Une voix trainante retentit dans son dos, mais Hor était trop loin de la lumière. La transition avait du mal à s'effectuer.

« Harry… » Souffla Hermione à ses côtés en tirant légèrement sur sa manche.

« Harry Potter est élève à Poudlard! » Un blondinet apparut dans son champ de vision. Il était plus grand que lui d'une tête, possédait des traits fins et aristocratiques et de beaux yeux gris.

« Je suis Draco Malfoy, mais tu as surement déjà entendu parler de moi. Je… »

Une main se dressa entre leur deux visages, soufflant l'effet voulu par le blond.

« Tais toi une seconde tu veux? »

Des souffles outrés et des ricanements retentirent autour d'eux et Draco rougit furieusement.

« Mais… »

Hor passa une main sur son visage, soufflant brusquement.

« C'est quoi ton problème Potter!? »

« Mon problème, blondinet, c'est que je t'ai rien demandé! Alors si tu veux bien la fermer trente secondes on t'en sera tous très reconnaissant! » Rugit Beckam faisant reculer d'un pas la totalité des enfants.

« Bien envoyé Harry! »

Le visage de Draco se tordit de mépris.

« Je comprend mieux… Des cheveux roux, une robe de seconde main… Tu dois être un Weasley! C'est donc avec ce genre de personne que tu traines Potter? »

Beckam se contenta d'un doigt d'honneur, incapable de retrouver la parole.

Outré, Draco s'empourpra une nouvelle fois et tourna les talons sous les chuchotements fébriles de leurs spectateurs.

« Harry mon vieux, t'es sensas'! »

Le rouquin explosa de rire quand le doigt levé se dirigea vers lui.

« Un peu de calme je vous prie! La répartition va… » Minerva se figea en avisant l'ambiance étrange dans le hall. « Qu'est ce que… » Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage blême du survivant et ceux furibonds des sangs purs à l'écart.

La bouche de la sorcière s'ouvrit et se referma, clairement hésitante. Son regard croisa celui troublé du garçon et elle soupira. « Veuillez me suivre. »

Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, Minerva se pencha et murmura.

« Tout va bien? »

Il se contenta d'acquiescer sèchement et Minerva renonça, peu sûr de comment agir en présence d'autant de témoins, d'autant plus que la chouette blanche sur l'épaule du garçon lui lançait de méchants coup d'oeil.

Leur entrée dans la grande salle fut remarquée. Les étudiants des autres années savaient pertinemment qu'Harry Potter devait intégré Poudlard en 1991 et les têtes se tournaient et se tendaient sur le passage des nouveaux venus, dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Les chuchotements couvraient presque l'orchestre inaugural.

« Bienvenue! » S'écria le directeur Dumbledore, debout sur son estrade.

Il tenta de capter le regard d'Harry, en vain, celui ci semblait ailleurs, pas vraiment là.

La chanson du choixpeau ne sembla pas l'impressionner ou l'interloquer et le corps professoral commença à s'inquiéter quant au bon déroulement de la répartition. Severus Rogue plissa les yeux, personne ne semblait être au commande du cops pour le moment, ou du moins, aucune des personnalités qui lui était familières.

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez, je poserai alors le choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartis dans vos maisons. »

Plusieurs enfants furent répartis sans encombres, Hermione, trop angoissée, ne remarqua pas l'état presque végétatif de son nouvel ami, contrairement à Draco Malfoy dont les yeux ne cessaient de faire des allers-retours de plus en plus fréquents vers le survivant. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en une mine sceptique. Il ne comprenait rien à l'attitude du héros national et avait surtout l'impression qu'après son élan d'agressivité incompréhensible dans le hall il était sur le point de s'écrouler inconscient.

« Draco Malfoy! »

L'héritier sursauta et s'empressa de s'installer sur le tabouret, baissant les yeux en avisant le regard scrutateur de son parrain qui avait très bien capté ses coups d'oeil insistants vers Potter.

« SERPENTARD! »

Il esquissa un sourire suffisant. Désormais bien installé, il était impatient de voir où ce rustre de Potter allait être répartis.

Hermione, Ron et Neville avaient tous trois étaient placés à Griffondor. C'était une information qui flottait à la surface de son esprit et que Nathan crut bon de préciser à voix haute. La tension était tel que l'ensemble du système tremblait par à coup.

Hanna, Beckam, Tooru, Nathan et Hor se faisaient face. Ils étaient tous solennels et même Beckam se tenait tranquille ses oreilles rabattus sur les côtés.

« Que fait-on? »

« Quelqu'un doit monter à la surface. »

« Mais ça ne peut pas être n'importe qui. »

« Nous avons le choix… C'est plutôt une bonne chose? »

« Merveilleux Hanna! Alors je t'en prie, fais ce choix pour nous! »

« Qu'est ce que ça implique exactement? Nathan? »

« Ce choix dépendra de notre avenir. Prenons les choses dans l'ordre. En somme Serdaigle regroupe tous les surdoués de cette école. »

« Choisir cette voie pourrait être interessante pour toi… Tu pourrais employer ton potentiel au maximum. » Observa Hor. « Ça vaux pour toi aussi Hanna. »

La jeune fille resta silencieuse, les bras serrés autour d'elle comme à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait anxieuse.

« Serpentard est absolument exclus! » S'écria Nathan.

« Et pourquoi pas? » S'insurgea Tooru. « Dumbledore a dit que j'en ferai un super! Et puis c'est une maison parfaite pour ceux qui ont de l'ambition et qu'est ce qu'a dit le chapeau déjà…? Ah oui! Ceux qui sont les plus malins! »

Nathan leva les yeux au ciel.

« On doit faire attention aux serpents. C'est ce que le garçon du placard rouge répète depuis un mois! »

« Heu, excuse moi, mais en quel honneur on devrait lui faire confiance? Il n'y a pas plus louche! Hor tu es d'accord avec moi? »

L'homme en costume haussa les épaules.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Depuis ce serpent au zoo tout a changé. »

Tooru leva les bras au ciel clairement exaspéré.

« Hor a raison! Et puis, d'après les recherches que j'ai réussi à faire, celui qui a essayé de nous tuer était à serpentard! »

« Tu veux dire celui qui nous a crée… »

Tous se tournèrent vers Tooru.

« Ne dis pas une chose pareille. »

« Ça n'a rien d'amusant, efface ce foutu sourire de ta face. »

« Quoi? Tu as un problème Nathan? La vérité te fait peur! »

« Ce que tu choisis de croire ne regarde que toi. Ce paramètre n'a rien à faire dans notre discussion. » Hor défia qui que ce soit de revenir sur ce qu'il venait de dire, mais personne n'osa reprendre la parole.

« Alors quoi? Poufsouffle? »

« Pourquoi pas… Quelles sont les qualités requises? »

« Loyauté, altruisme, sincérité… » Récita Nathan.

Les personnalités se regardèrent, peu convaincus.

« Il ne nous reste que… »

« Excusez moi de vous interrompre… »

« Wow! » Hurla Beckam. « C'est quoi ça! Qui a parlé! »

« C'est… C'est le choixpeau! » Balbutia Hanna.

« Mais qui l'a laissé entrer?! »

« On est assis là? Devant tout le monde?! Est ce que quelqu'un a pris la lumière?! TOORU?! »

« Je comprend pas… Je n'ai rien sentis… »

« Tu parles d'un gardien des portes… »

« Et toi tu parles d'un préposé à la mémoire! T'es amnésique d'un coup?! »

« Va te faire voir! »

« Non, toi va… »

« Vous avez pas bientôt finis?! On a un invité je vous signale. » S'écria Hanna à bout de nerf.

« Je suis le choixpeau. »

« T'es surtout un intrus! » Grogna Beckam les crocs sortis.

« Puis je participer à votre discussion? »

« Mais volontiers monsieur le choixpeau » Singea Tooru. « Nous étions justement entrain de nous demander quelle maison nous irait le mieux. »

« C'est un cas particulier. Ou plutôt inhabituel. Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer autant de conscience dans un si petit corps. »

« IL A DIT QUOI LÀ?! »

« Tout doux Beckam, le choixpeau n'est pas du tout insultant. »

Beckam esquiva de justesse les mains apaisantes d'Hor.

« Il a dit petit corps! »

« Et petite cervelle aussi… »

« Tu veux te battre?! »

Hanna soupira. Elle ignorait pourquoi Tooru cherchait autant les embrouilles mais son attitude était loin de les aider.

Elle s'approcha de la minuscule lumière représentant l'intrusion mentale du choixpeau.

« Aidez nous… Que devons nous faire? »

« Je vois beaucoup de passions. Beaucoup de forces mais surtout beaucoup de peur. De quoi avez vous peur? »

Cette question figea l'entièreté du système et chacun sentit le tambourinement lointain de vieux souvenirs et de vieux amis frappaient aux portes scellées.

« Lorsque vous aurez la réponse à cette question, beaucoup de chose s'éclaireront. »

« Peu importe votre philosophie! On parle de notre avenir là! De notre réputation! Et pour cela Serpentard… »

« Tooru non! »

« On ne peut pas aller à Serdaigle! On serait sous les projecteurs! Les gens attendraient trop de chose de nous! Et au risque de répéter un paramètre essentiel: on ne doit pas attirer l'attention! »

Son argument fit mouche.

« Aucun de vous n'a sa place à Poufsouffle, mis à part peut être lui… »

« Beckam?! »

« Hein? »

La personnalité à tête de chien grogna à l'entente de son nom.

« Il me cherche lui? »

« Qu'est ce que vous voyez de gentil chez lui? »

« Je vois de la loyauté, de la sincérité et je sens également un grand sens de la justice. Ainsi qu'un amour de la nature très ancré. Son impulsivité ferait aussi de lui un bon Griffondor. »

Cette déclaration jeta un nouveau froid dans le système.

« Griffondor pourrait… »

« Hanna… »

« C'est juste une idée! Je… »

« Jeune fille, votre place est à Serdaigle. »

Hanna se mordit la lèvre. « Je sais… Mais… Jaimy… »

« Elle est sérieuse? »

« Hanna! »

« Quoi?! Je n'ai pas abandonné! Je sais qu'il viendra et qu'il reprendra la lumière! J'en suis sûr! Nous devons aller à Griffondor! Je le sens au plus profond de moi! Je… »

« Il y a quelqu'un! »

Ils firent volte face vers Tooru dont les grands yeux noirs étaient écarquillés d'effroi.

« Quelqu'un a pris la lumière! Et je crois que c'est… LA SALE…! JE VAIS LA TUER! » Vociféra t'il avant de disparaitre.

« Albus… Ça fait bien sept minutes… Il faut intervenir! »

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire Minerva. Les cas de chapeaux flous sont déjà survenus dans le passé. Ce n'est pas le plus curieux. Ce qui m'inquiète ce sont les chuchotements qui proviennent d'Harry… »

Le survivant, cible de tous les regards, était assis sous le choixpeau depuis une éternité selon l'avis général. Sa tête baissée et l'ombre du choixpeau cachait son expression et si un bruit constant de chuchotement n'était pas sortis de sa bouche, tous auraient pu croire qu'ils s'était endormis. Malgré le silence ambiant, personne n'arrivait à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien marmonner.

Hermione, Neville et Ron échangèrent un regard troublé. Ils connaissaient déjà l'étrangeté de leur futur camarade, mais peinait à comprendre le sens de tout ce dont ils avaient été témoins dans le train. Cette nouvelle bizarrerie s'ajoutait à la liste de ce qui faisait du survivant un être si spécial.

Soudain, Harry releva brusquement la tête et toute la grande salle sursauta quand le garçon se leva. Tous dans l'expectative ils observèrent le survivant qui jaugeait les différentes tables avec un sourire en coin étrange. Malgré la présence de l'énorme couvre chef sur son front et d'une chouette blanche sur son épaule, Harry Potter avait à cet instant une prestance impressionnante. Un bref rire s'échappa de sa bouche et Harry agrippa le bord du chapeau entre deux doigts, saluant l'assemblée.

Le choixpeau ouvrit sa bouche en grand et tous retinrent leur souffle.

Quand il cria enfin le nom de la maison attitrée, il y eu un grand silence, puis toute la grande salle fut comme en effervescence. Entre les cris et les applaudissements Harry ria encore, l'oeil brillant. Enfin, Harry… Ici Penny!

« Je sens qu'on va bien rigoler! » S'écria la personnalité avant de se retourner et d'adresser au directeur un clin d'oeil. Oh, oui que l'année commence elle allait se déchainer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors? J'ai été à la hauteur?
> 
> Qu'attendez vous pour cette nouvelle année?


	10. Première Année, Chapitre 10, Penny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour... J'ai énormément hésité à publier ce chapitre, au point de m'en faire mal à la tête. Mais je me suis promise en commençant cette fiction de me laisser guider. C'est un peu ma réconciliation avec l'écriture après de longues années de vide créatif complet... Alors ça doit rester un plaisir! Et si les chapitres s'écrivent indépendamment de ma volonté alors qu'il en soit ainsi! Bref, tout ça pour dire que le personnage de Penny a complètement échappé à mon contrôle, ce qui ironiquement, correspond bien à l'idée que je m'en étais faite à la base.
> 
> J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre un peu particulier et d'une certaine manière assez personnel... Enfin!
> 
> Je tenais à rassurer ceux qui sont déçue par le choix du choixpeau... Je vous assure j'ai réfléchis aux quatre scénarios possibles et celui ci me semble être le plus cohérent pour ce que j'ai en tête dans la suite... Et vous aurez votre dose de Serpentard! Ça c'est une certitude!
> 
> Hor: Personnalité dominante.
> 
> Rôle: Anihilateur d'émotion. Il condense les émotions du système pour le préserver.
> 
> Particularité: Il est constamment affamé et ne manifeste jamais d'émotions fortes.
> 
> Apparence: Vingt ans, grand et mince, cheveux noirs coupés en brosse, habillé d'un costume noir, porte de petites lunettes à la boutonnière de sa veste.
> 
> Pouvoir: /
> 
> Nathan: Gardien de la mémoire
> 
> Rôle: Il est chargé de distribuer équitablement les souvenirs entre les différentes personnalités. Il est également détenteur des informations qui proviennent de l'extérieur et sert de guide aux autres concernant des détails et règles du monde réel. Il a lui même verrouillé certaine partie de sa mémoire, notamment leurs traumatismes.
> 
> Particularité: Il est hypermnésique et n'oublie jamais consciemment rien. Il est d'une curiosité absolument dévorante et a la fâcheuse manie de voler la lumière aux autres quand quelque chose l'intéresse. Il a d'ailleurs trés souvent tendance à s'énerver surtout avec Tooru.
> 
> Apparence: Il possède trois yeux de couleur rose. Ses cheveux sont blonds et bouclés. Il a l'apparence d'un adolescent de quinze ans très pâle.
> 
> Pouvoir: /
> 
> Hanna: Protectrice, personnalité sociable.
> 
> Rôle: Elle est la plus apte en société du système. Sa débrouillardise est un atout essentiel.
> 
> Particularité: Elle est très habile et possède un don incroyable pour le bricolage et chez les Dursley elle était d'une aide précieuse pour simplifier la vie du système entre les corvées et les privations. Elle est très à l'aise avec les sciences.
> 
> Apparence: C'est une jeune fille de 13 ou 14 ans, petite, avec de larges lunettes rondes, des yeux émeraudes et des longs cheveux roux ondulés.
> 
> Pouvoir: Elle semble posséder une affinité mystérieuse avec le feu.
> 
> Beckam: Protecteur physique. Personnalité canine.
> 
> Rôle: Il se réveille lorsque le système se sent en danger.
> 
> Particularité: Il semble souvent oublier qu'il fait parti d'un système et bloque sans s'en rendre compte les informations de Nathan. Il est le moins conscient des personnalités éveillées et se perd très souvent dans l'intérieur. Il exècre les contacts physiques.
> 
> Apparence: Il est petit, large d'épaule et possède à la place d'une figure humaine une tête de chien noir qui rappelle une sorte de loup.
> 
> Pouvoir: Il possède une force surhumaine et semble imperméable aux sortilèges.
> 
> Boy: Personnalité enfant.
> 
> Rôle: Il est la part d'insouciance de leur système.
> 
> Particularité: Il aime les bonbons.
> 
> Apparence: Il est bleu de la tête aux pieds, des dents aux ongles, petit et il porte toujours avec lui sa couverture.
> 
> Pouvoir: /
> 
> Tooru: Gardien des portes.
> 
> Rôle: Il gère les allers et venues des personnalités entre l'intérieur et la lumière.
> 
> Particularité: C'est un manipulateur et il a toujours une idée derrière la tête.
> 
> Apparence: Filiforme, presque androgyne, de longs cheveux argentés fins, des yeux intégralement noirs.
> 
> Pouvoir:/
> 
> Jaimy: Ancienne personnalité principale.
> 
> Rôle: Autrefois Host, il a été bannis de la lumière lorsque sa fuite de Privet Drive manqua de leur couter la vie.
> 
> Particularité: Il en veut au système d'avoir réussi là où lui a échoué.
> 
> Apparence: Jaimy ressemble pour trait à Harry Potter à l'exception de ses cheveux blonds comme les blés et de son absence de cicatrice.
> 
> Pouvoir:/
> 
> Penny: /
> 
> Rôle: /
> 
> Particularité: /
> 
> Apparence: /
> 
> Pouvoir: /
> 
> Devon: Persécuteur.
> 
> Rôle: /
> 
> Particularité: /
> 
> Apparence: /
> 
> Pouvoir: /
> 
> L'enfant du placard rouge: /
> 
> Rôle: /
> 
> Particularité: /
> 
> Apparence: /
> 
> Pouvoir: /
> 
> La personnalité du Zoo: /
> 
> Rôle: /
> 
> Particularité: /
> 
> Apparence: /
> 
> Pouvoir: /

Première Année

Chapitre 10

Penny

À la fin de la Répartition le professeur Dumbledore fit son discours de rentrée habituel. Il insista sur les nombreux dangers qui pouvaient se trouver dans le château et Severus Rogue fronça les sourcils quand il cru apercevoir une lueur étrange dans les yeux de Potter à la mention de la Forêt Interdite. Il n’était pas le seul à épier le garçon du haut de l’estrade réservée au corps enseignant. Le directeur, Minerva et lui observaient le visage réjouis d’Harry. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et ses mains tremblaient légèrement comme secouées de spasmes. Il semblait même avoir pris quelques couleurs, comme munis d’une énergie nouvelle. L’enfant regardait partout autour de lui, sa bouche était entre ouverte d’émerveillement et il répondait avec enthousiasme aux sollicitations des élèves qui l’entouraient, tapant volontiers dans la main tendus du cadet Weasley lorsqu’il s’installa en face de lui. Le banquet débuta et les élèves se jetèrent sur la nourriture, à l’exception d’Harry qui se contenta d’attraper tous les pichets à sa hauteur pour remplir et re-remplir des verres qu’il vidait d’un trait. Sa chouette Hedwige était comiquement accrochée sur le sommet de sa tête sans que cela ne semble le déranger et Harry s’amusait à piocher dans les plats du bout des doigts et à les porter jusqu’au bec de l’oiseau. 

Le directeur de Serpentard et la directrice de Griffondor échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Quant à Albus, celui ci se permit un soupir de soulagement. Le jeune Potter était désormais en sécurité chez les Lions. Merlin soit loué. Malgré cela, il était présentement très perplexe quant à l’attitude du garçon. Il était certain de ne jamais avoir rencontré cette personnalité avant ce soir et cette idée le minait. Combien d’identité se cachaient-elles encore derrière le nom d’Harry Potter?

Lui qui avait pensé reprendre l’ascendant ce dernier mois, se retrouvait bien déconvenue face à cette apparition. Définitivement pas Hanna, trop extravertis et certainement pas Hor, beaucoup trop expressif et pas assez intéressé par le buffet. 

La priorité actuelle était de garder à l’oeil le jeune Potter, notamment en vue de sa futur cohabitation avec des enfants de son âge. Minerva avait proposé de lui administré une chambre individuelle, mais Severus s’y était fortement opposé, arguant qu’il ne fallait pas lui octroyer de traitement de faveur de crainte qu’il soit mal interprété par les autres élèves et que ceci s’en prennent à Harry ou ne l’exclus. Malgré les mises en garde de Minerva qui craignait un nouveau débordement, la décision avait été une période d’essai dans le dortoir de sa futur maison. 

Les Griffondors. Albus sentit une bouffée d’affection toute particulière monter dans sa poitrine. Il se souvenait comme si c’était hier des visages de James et Lily auréolé de rouge et d’or. Albus devinait chez le regard absent de Severus des pensées similaires et la mélancolie remplaça sa joie.  
Déjà Harry, ou plutôt celui ou celle qui habitait présentement son corps, se levait et rejoignait son dortoir, sans un regard en arrière, et Albus soupira. L’année allait être longue. Il ne devait pas perdre son objectif de vue. Il ne devait pas laisser ces contre temps l’affecter. Le vieux directeur lissa sa barbe, reprenant contenance et accorda un signe de tête entendus avec Minerva. 

Harry Potter n’était pas leur seul soucis. 

*

« Dément! »  
« Potter! Reste dans le rang tu veux! »  
Penny éclata de rire du haut des escaliers et fit de grand mouvement vers le préfet en chef totalement dépassé. Hedwige pinça une de ses oreilles en guise de réprimande et Penny rit encore, extatique.   
« C’est pas ma faute! Ça bouge dans tous les sens! »  
« C’est pour ça qu’il faut rester groupé! » S’écria Percy Weasley.   
« Ennuyeux! » Soupira dramatiquement Penny.   
Elle sentit quelque chose tirer derrière ses paupières mais Penny secoua vivement la tête, pliant et dépliant ses doigts tremblants, déterminée à rester en place.   
Un escalier lui fit la faveur de s’incliner dans la bonne direction et Penny enjamba les marches tombant avec fracas droite devant le préfet, un grand sourire répondant à son air ulcéré.   
« Tu ne devrais pas trop pousser Percy, il est très attaché au règlement… » Lui confia Ron lorsqu’il arriva à sa hauteur.   
« Bien sûr! Mais c’est si grand ici! J’ai envie de courir, de grimper, de… »  
« Mais tu n’es pas fatigué!? Après… Tu sais quoi…? »  
Penny inclina la tête sur le côté, perplexe. Puis elle haussa vivement les épaules, délogeant une pauvre Hedwige fatiguée d’être bousculée dans tous les gens par le corps gesticulant de son propriétaire.  
« La fatigue c’est une perte de temps! Tu n’as pas envie d’aller explorer cet endroit toi? »  
Ron haussa les épaules, un léger sourire en coin.  
« J’ai surtout envie de dormir! T’es vraiment très bizarre toi, t’as pas volé ta réputation. »  
« Ma réputation? Tu me connais? »  
Ron fit une drôle de tête mais n’eut rien le temps de dire. Ils s’arrêtèrent tous devant un portrait qui leur chanta la sérénade d’une voix de crécelle que Penny trouve de bon gout de reproduire pour le plus grand déplaisir des nouveaux Griffondors harassés. 

« WAW! » S’écria t’elle en pénétrant dans la salle commune. Passé le briefing des préfets qu’elle n’écouta que d’une d’oreille, Penny se précipita dans le dortoir assigné. « C’est dément! » S’écria t’elle. Des affaires semblant lui appartenir avaient été portés jusque dans la chambre et l’attendaient devant le lit à baldaquin le plus éloigné des autres au fond de la chambre prés de la fenêtre. Penny ne se posa aucune question et suivit la trajectoire effectuée par sa chouette qui alla se percher sur un des montants du lit, puis, avec un éclat de rire, elle sauta de tout son poids sur le large matelas, ignorant les regards scrutateurs des enfants partageant sa chambre. Sa chambre, son lit… Penny gloussa de délice en étendant les bras sur le matelas. Même en faisant l’étoile elle ne parvenait pas à en attraper les coins. Quel luxe vraiment! Hedwige hulula doucement, partageant son avis.   
Les quatre autres garçons discutaient à voix basse tout en défaisant leurs affaires et lui lançaient de plus en plus de coups d’oeil, hésitant à l’aborder. 

« Quoi? »

L’un d’entre eux tressaillit prit sur le fait.  
« Rien, je… Je suis Dean Thomas! »  
Il s’avança pour lui tendre la main et Penny l’observa de travers.   
« Qu’est ce que tu veux? J’ai rien à te donner? »  
Dean ouvrit de grands yeux, pas sûr de comprendre.  
« Hein? Mais… »  
Dans son dos, Ron explosa de rire.   
« Laisse tomber Dean, Harry est du genre spécial. »  
« Ça pour l’être… » Marmonna un autre garçon.  
« Tu n’as clairement pas idée! » Rigola Penny en leur adressant un sourire carnassier. « Donc toi tu es Dean, et vous? »  
Ron cessa de rire et fronça les sourcils!  
« Ron Weasley! On s’est vu dans le train quand… Tu sais quoi! Tu pourrais faire un effort! Et lui c’est Neville! »  
Le garçon lui fit un timide signe de la main.   
« Enchanté, enchanté! Et toi t’es qui encore? »  
Le quatrième garçon rougit de colère au ton employé et se redressa d’un bond.  
« Moi c’est Seamus Finnigan! »  
« Cool! Pourquoi t’as plus de sourcils? »  
Ses oreilles prirent à leur tour une couleur cramoisie et il bégaya:  
« Je.. C’est… C’EST PAS TES AFFAIRES! Et toi pourquoi tes mains tremblent?! »  
Penny releva ses mains juste devant ses yeux, un sourcil comiquement arqué et sa bouche entre ouverte.

« Heu… Harry, t’es sur que ça va? »  
Demanda Neville en prenant son courage à deux mains.  
Penny releva un regard confus sur lui. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et porta une main jusqu’à son oreille droite, tentant de couvrir les hurlements qu’elle entendait résonner dans son crâne.   
« Juste des échos… » Répondit-elle avec un large sourire. « Je vais prendre une douche, c’est ok? »  
Les garçons acquiescèrent et Penny se focalisa sur le contenus de sa malle. Elle attrapa par poignet les vêtements qu’elle jeta autour d’elle sans s’en inquiéter jusqu’à trouver ce qu’elle cherchait, puis elle s’engouffra dans la salle de bain sous les chuchotements consternés de ses nouveaux colocataires.   
En croisant son reflet dans le miroir Penny grimaça et se tira la langue.   
« J’ai pas peur de toi! »  
L’eau bouillante lui fit du bien et Penny se contenta de se tenir immobile la bouche ouverte à boire, faisant le vide autour d’elle. L’élastique dans sa tête tirait atrocement, comme une mauvaise migraine, mais elle voulait tenir bon. Elle voulait respirer encore un peu, car elle savait pertinemment ce qui allait lui arriver si jamais elle lâchait encore la lumière. Si jamais Tooru l’attrapait.

*

« Est ce que l’un d’entre vous a vu Potter? »  
Les garçons se regardèrent puis secouèrent la tête.   
« Il était pas dans son lit ce matin. »  
« Le lit était même pas défait! » Rappela Dean.  
« Il est trop bizarre. » Marmonna Seamus en touillant dans son porridge.   
Le préfet en chef fronça les sourcils.   
« Je vais devoir en référer à la directrice Mcgonagall… »  
« Oh non! Je… Je sais où est Harry! »  
Les Griffondors attablés se tournèrent vers Hermione, sceptiques.  
« Tu es sûr Granger? C’est du sérieux… »  
« Oui! Il m’a dit qu’il devait passer à l’infirmerie! On devait s'y retrouver avant notre premier cour de métamorphose! Je… Je vais le rejoindre! » S’écria Hermione avant de détaler à toute vitesse.

« Mince Harry, où es tu? »  
Marmonna la fillette. Ses yeux s’attardèrent sur les aiguilles de la petite montre à son poignet et elle serra les dents. Que faire? Elle ne pouvait pas être en retard le premier jour et pour un garçon qu’elle connaissait à peine! Mais Harry était si spécial, si incroyable! Sa curiosité était trop forte, elle voulait le côtoyer et comprendre… Malgré tout…  
Elle sursauta violemment quand une main tapota son épaule.   
« Je… Je vais t’aider! »  
« Neville! »  
« Il… Il m’a aidé avec Trevor! Alors je… Je voudrais pas qu’il ait des ennuis! » Exhala t’il à bout de souffle.  
Hermione sourit, ravie. Le château était immense et ils n’avaient aucune ressource pour retrouver Harry, surtout qu’ils ne connaissaient pas encore ses habitudes. Ils suivirent la première idée d’Hermione, l’infirmerie, en vain. Dépités, ils se dirigèrent au deuxième étage là où devaient avoir lieu le cour de métamorphose. Ils se figèrent quand, au détour d’un couloir, ils entendirent la voix reconnaissable d’Harry prés de l’entrée du bureau du directeur Dumbledore.

« Mais ce n’était pas si grave! »  
« Enfin, mon enfant, tu comprends que ton attitude n’est pas excusable! Tu n’as pas le droit de te promener seul la nuit dans les couloirs. »  
« Théoriquement je ne suis jamais seul monsieur le directeur, vous le savez bien! »  
Hermione et Neville échangèrent un regard perplexe.   
« Est ce que tu as au moins dormi cette nuit? »  
Penny soupira exagérément. De leur cachette, les deux enfants la virent lever les yeux au ciel.  
« Je n’ai pas le temps de dormir! Et il y a tellement de chose à voir! »  
« Ça ne doit pas se reproduire. »  
« Oui, oui, je serai très sage. »  
« Tu trembles, est ce que tu as été voir madame Pomfrey pour tes potions? »  
Penny gonfla les joues.   
« Je fais ce que je veux! Vous avez pas le droit de… »

Mais le directeur se retourna vivement, ses yeux bleus perçants se figeant dans ceux agrandis des deux Griffondors.  
« Miss Granger, Monsieur Londubat? Vous seriez vous perdu? »  
« On cherchait Harry, monsieur le directeur. » S’écria Granger en le désignant.  
« Qui ça moi? »

Dumbledore lissa sa barbe, ne trahissant aucune émotion.  
« Il me semble en effet qu’il est bientôt l’heure du cour de métamorphose. Le professeur Mcgonagall ne tolère pas les retardataires, jeunes gens, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher. » Puis se tournant vers Harry il ajouta: « Je compte sur vous monsieur Potter pour vous présentez à l’infirmerie avant le déjeuner, nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard. »  
Penny lui adressa un large sourire innocent, dissimulant ses mains tremblantes dans son dos.   
« Mais bien entendu monsieur le directeur. »

Penny s’éloigna sagement aux cotés des deux autres Griffondors, qui observaient dubitatifs son allure très débraillée.  
« Harry ce n’est pas par là que… »  
« Ouais, ouais peu importe! Je n’ai pas le temps pour ça! À plus! »  
« Attend! Tu ne peux pas louper le premier cour! Il faut que tu ailles chercher tes affaires et… »  
« Tellement de chose à faire! Si peu de temps! En tout cas merci vous m’avez évité un sacré sermon! Mon Dieu que ce corps est petit! » Marmonna Penny en s’enfuyant en courant. 

« Je peux pas le croire. »   
Neville tapota doucement l’épaule de la fillette.  
« Comment il… Mais enfin, il ne se rend pas compte! »  
« Harry est spécial Hermione. Je pense que nous n’avons encore rien vu. »

*

La première journée, personne ne vit Harry. Ce fut Severus Rogue à la nuit tombée qui retrouva l’enfant dissimulé dans une alcôve au sommet de la tour d’astronomie, recroquevillé sur lui même se balançant d’avant en arrière en répétant des mots sans sens. 

« Potter… »  
Le garçon tourna un regard hanté vers lui, tremblant de tous ses membres.   
« T’es qui toi? Tu veux me ramener? Je retournerai pas. Je retournerai pas. Jeretourneraipasjeretourneraipasjeretournerai… »  
Pétrifié, Severus recula les mains en l’air.  
« Par Merlin! Potter reprenez vous! »  
La tête agitée de tic nerveux, les yeux de Penny clignèrent plusieurs fois cherchant à se figer sur le visage sévère la surplombant.   
« Comment t’appelles tu? » Se força à reprendre doucement le maitre des potions, se faisant l’impression d’apprivoiser une bête féroce. 

« Je n’arrêterai jamais de vivre! J’ai le droit! »  
« Bien sûr… » Souffla Severus. Il s’accroupit de manière à être à sa hauteur. Son coeur était serré face au spectacle lamentable que lui offrait le survivant.   
Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés au dessus de son crâne, ses grands yeux étaient écarquillés injectés de sang et cernés par de larges auréoles violettes. Il ressemblait à un junkie en manque, paranoïaque et famélique. Comment son apparence avait-elle pu changer si drastiquement en l’espace de 24h?  
Ce que Severus craignait s’avérait vrai, l’état psychique du garçon semblait avoir des conséquences sur son enveloppe physique.   
Dans un premier temps, la priorité était de le calmer en ouvrant le dialogue, mais Merlin qu’il détestait ça. Il n’était pas fait pour cajoler.

« Est ce que tu peux me dire qui tu es? »  
« Je suis une psychotique dangereuse à tendance suicidaire. C’est ce qu’ils disent. »  
« Qui dit ça? »  
« Tous! Tous ceux qui sont pas moi! Pourquoi ils sont plus valables que moi? »  
Penny redressa vivement la tête, observant un point invisible au dessus de Severus.  
« Vous entendez? »  
« Entendre quoi? »  
Penny partit d’un rire hystérique, frappant son front contre ses genoux repliés.  
« C’est moi! C’est moi qui me brise! Il va m’attraper. J’ai couru toute la journée et il va m’attraper. Il est tellement puissant! Et personne m’écoutera quand je leur dirai ce que je sais! »  
« Qu’est ce que tu sais, parle moi! » S’impatienta Severus, dépassé par son discours.  
« C’est pas moi la méchante! C’est lui! Moi je veux juste… Je veux juste… Pourquoi Hanna a le droit de vivre ici? Moi aussi j’ai le droit… Moi aussi… »  
Malgré sa voix chevrotante le garçon ne laissait aucune larme couler et Severus sentit la panique monter en lui. Il avait pensé pouvoir gérer la souffrance de l’enfant, mais face à ce spectacle, il se sentait minuscule et impuissant. 

« Par Merlin, Harry… »  
À ce nom les yeux verts déments se tournèrent vers lui .  
« PENNY! JE M’APPELLE PENNY! »  
Puis elle se recroquevilla sur elle même, marmonnant son nom en se frottant les tempes.  
« Je commence à en avoir marre de mourrir, je veux profiter de ma vie, pas me battre pour elle… Vous comprenez?! »  
Severus écarquilla les yeux, le coeur lourd. Etrangement, oui, il comprenait.   
« Mais tu ne vas pas mourir Penny. De quoi as tu peur? »  
Penny secoua la tête.  
« Si je ferme les yeux, si je lâche, c’est comme si je mourrai. Et je manquerai à personne parce que personne ne me connait! »  
Severus tendit les bras en avant pour la saisir mais se ravisa. Elle hyper-ventilait, en proie à une crise de panique et lui il voulait juste l’attraper par les épaules et la secouer. Tenter de faire sortir par la force toute cette noirceur, tout ce noeuds noué autour d’elle. Est ce que c’était sa punition? Est ce que Merlin avait décidé de le torturer en lui infligeant ce type de supplice? Toute sa ruse, ses connaissances étaient inutiles dans ce cas de figure et Severus aurait été plus à l’aise en proie à des détraqueurs que dans cette situation précise.  
Pourquoi aucune autre personnalité ne se manifestaient-elles?! De ce qu’il avait lu, quand une personne atteinte d’un trouble dissociatif devait luter contre un traumatisme, une personnalité protectrice se montrait immédiatement pour protéger le système. Est ce que Penny luttait réellement contre tout cette mécanique? La douleur devait être inimaginable. 

« Har… Penny écoute moi très attentivement. Il faut que tu arrêtes, tu dois laisser passer quelqu’un d’autre, tu te fais du mal… »  
« Non… »  
« Tu n’as pas le choix! Et même si tu tiens bon ce sera un autre type de prison. Ils vont venir te chercher et t’emmener à Saint Mangouste si ils estiment que tu n’es pas assez stable pour rester à Poudlard! Tu dois comprendre que si tu restes au commande tu n’auras plus aucune opportunité de vivre librement! »  
Penny hoqueta semblant reprendre pied dans la réalité.  
« Mais c’est déjà l’enfer à l’intérieur! Ils me laisseront plus jamais sortir! »  
« Je parlerai avec eux! Avec Hor, avec Hanna ou qui que ce soit d’autre! Je trouverai un arrangement. Tu reviendras! »  
Penny releva ses grands yeux émeraudes débordant d’émotions et pourtant sec.   
« Vous le jurez? »  
Severus tressaillit mais ne laissa rien paraitre.  
« Je ferai en sorte que tu puisses revenir aussi souvent qu’il te plaira. Nous avons un accord? »  
« Mais… J’ai pas besoin de partir… »  
« Et moi j’ai besoin que tu partes. S’il te plait… »  
Penny exhala un long souffle, resta immobile un instant puis esquissa un sourire tremblant.  
« Tellement cruel… »  
Et sur ces mots, le corps d’Harry Potter s’écroula comme un pantin désarticulé. Silencieux et vide.  
Severus le récupéra contre lui, le souffle court, dépassé par l’intensité de cette rencontre. 

À l’intérieur, loin de ses tourments, se jouait une scène ignoble.   
Penny hurlait à plein poumon, maitrisée par les bras robustes de Beckam, toisée par les yeux fatigués et furieux des autres.   
« ARRÊTE DE HURLER FOUTU DÉGÉNÉRÉE! »  
Tooru se saisit de son visage à deux mains ancrant leurs regards ensemble.  
« Nous avons tous été très patient Penny, je t’assure… MAIS IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QU’ON S’INCLINE À TOUS TES CAPRICES! TU AS FAILLI TOUT COMPROMETTRE! »  
« LACHE MOI! JE TE LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE! JE SAIS CE QUE TU PREPARES! JE TE LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE! »  
« Et voilà qu’elle délire! Je pense qu’il est grand temps pour toi d’aller te reposer Penny, hm? »  
La jeune fille blêmit et se débattit de plus belle.  
« NON! NON! HANNA! HOR! »  
Les deux personnalités détournèrent le regard, la main d’Hor fermement accrochée à l’épaule de la rouquine tremblotante.   
« L’ÉCOUTEZ PAS! IL EST PAS CE QUE VOUS CROYEZ! IL EST… »  
Penny et ses cris quittèrent la plateforme, trainée par Beckam. 

« Mon Dieu, Hor… »  
« Respire Hanna. C’est le mieux pour elle et pour nous. Penny est trop instable tu le sais. On ne peut rien faire. »  
« C’est trop injuste… »

Nathan détourna les yeux et sous l’accord d’Hor il déchargea Hanna et Boy des derniers souvenirs concernant Penny. Du moins, de ceux ayant conduit à la crise de ces dernières heures et de sa tentative de suicide au sommet de la tour d’astronomie. Le bras gauche d’Hor portait encore les stigmates de sa prise en force de la lumière lorsqu’il leur avait évité la chute. Il mettrait du temps à se régénérer complètement. Tout comme ils mettraient certainement tous du temps à s’en remettre et à regagner la confiance du monde extérieur. 

Plus loin, dans le système, à l’abris des regards, Tooru congédia Beckam et s’enferma avec Penny dans le placard de cette dernière.  
« Je ne sais pas exactement comment tu as su mais laisse moi te dire qu’il est dans ton intérêt que tu fermes ta jolie bouche Penny. »  
« Ha! Tu crois que tu me fais peur! Avoue le Tooru, c’est toi qui tremble! »  
Tooru secoua sa longue crinière argenté, moqueur.  
« Tu plaisantes j’espère? Personne ne croira un mot de ce que tu voudras bien raconter! Qui pourrait bien te croire?! Tu es malade Penny! »  
« Et toi tu n’es qu’un sale sociopathe! Je te laisserai pas prendre le contrôle du corps! »  
« Parce que tu crois que c’est ce que je veux? »  
« Je t’ai entendu discuter avec Devon! Et tout est devenu limpide quand j’ai pris la lumière! Tu projetais toute tes émotions sur moi et ça m’a rendu folle! Tu l’as fait exprès! »  
Tooru leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Tu n’as pas idée Penny, tu ne comprendrais pas même si je prenais le temps de t’expliquer! Ce qui tu vois n’es absolument pas dans mes plans! Alors tu vas rester bien sagement ici, avec tes délires et tes crises de démence. On a absolument pas besoin de ta bipolarité par les temps qui courent! »  
« Non attends! Ne ferme pas la porte! Ne me laisse pas ici! »  
« Mais enfin, c’est pour ton bien voyons! Et puis, peut être qu’ainsi tu comprendras qu’il n’est absolument pas dans tes intérêts de me tenir tête. Bonne nuit Penny. »  
« Tooru ne fait pas ça! Je t’en supplie! TOORU NON! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà.
> 
> J'espère que vous avez eu le temps de vous attacher à ma gentille Penny. Elle réserve peut être d'autres surprises...
> 
> Bon... Merci d'avoir lu?


	11. Première Année, Chapitre 11, Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour! J'espère que vous vous portez bien en cette rentrée un peu particulière.
> 
> Hor: Personnalité dominante.
> 
> Rôle: Anihilateur d'émotion. Il condense les émotions du système pour le préserver.
> 
> Particularité: Il est constamment affamé et ne manifeste jamais d'émotions fortes.
> 
> Apparence: Vingt ans, grand et mince, cheveux noirs coupés en brosse, habillé d'un costume noir, porte de petites lunettes à la boutonnière de sa veste.
> 
> Pouvoir: /
> 
> Nathan: Gardien de la mémoire
> 
> Rôle: Il est chargé de distribuer équitablement les souvenirs entre les différentes personnalités. Il est également détenteur des informations qui proviennent de l'extérieur et sert de guide aux autres concernant des détails et règles du monde réel. Il a lui même verrouillé certaine partie de sa mémoire, notamment leurs traumatismes.
> 
> Particularité: Il est hypermnésique et n'oublie jamais consciemment rien. Il est d'une curiosité absolument dévorante et a la fâcheuse manie de voler la lumière aux autres quand quelque chose l'intéresse. Il a d'ailleurs trés souvent tendance à s'énerver surtout avec Tooru.
> 
> Apparence: Il possède trois yeux de couleur rose. Ses cheveux sont blonds et bouclés. Il a l'apparence d'un adolescent de quinze ans très pâle.
> 
> Pouvoir: /
> 
> Hanna: Protectrice, personnalité sociable.
> 
> Rôle: Elle est la plus apte en société du système. Sa débrouillardise est un atout essentiel.
> 
> Particularité: Elle est très habile et possède un don incroyable pour le bricolage et chez les Dursley elle était d'une aide précieuse pour simplifier la vie du système entre les corvées et les privations. Elle est très à l'aise avec les sciences.
> 
> Apparence: C'est une jeune fille de 13 ou 14 ans, petite, avec de larges lunettes rondes, des yeux émeraudes et des longs cheveux roux ondulés.
> 
> Pouvoir: Elle semble posséder une affinité mystérieuse avec le feu.
> 
> Beckam: Protecteur physique. Personnalité canine.
> 
> Rôle: Il se réveille lorsque le système se sent en danger.
> 
> Particularité: Il semble souvent oublier qu'il fait parti d'un système et bloque sans s'en rendre compte les informations de Nathan. Il est le moins conscient des personnalités éveillées et se perd très souvent dans l'intérieur. Il exècre les contacts physiques.
> 
> Apparence: Il est petit, large d'épaule et possède à la place d'une figure humaine une tête de chien noir qui rappelle une sorte de loup.
> 
> Pouvoir: Il possède une force surhumaine et semble imperméable aux sortilèges.
> 
> Boy: Personnalité enfant.
> 
> Rôle: Il est la part d'insouciance de leur système.
> 
> Particularité: Il aime les bonbons.
> 
> Apparence: Il est bleu de la tête aux pieds, des dents aux ongles, petit et il porte toujours avec lui sa couverture.
> 
> Pouvoir: /
> 
> Tooru: Gardien des portes.
> 
> Rôle: Il gère les allers et venues des personnalités entre l'intérieur et la lumière.
> 
> Particularité: C'est un manipulateur et il a toujours une idée derrière la tête.
> 
> Apparence: Filiforme, presque androgyne, de longs cheveux argentés fins, des yeux intégralement noirs.
> 
> Pouvoir:/
> 
> Jaimy: Ancienne personnalité principale.
> 
> Rôle: Autrefois Host, il a été bannis de la lumière lorsque sa fuite de Privet Drive manqua de leur couter la vie.
> 
> Particularité: Il en veut au système d'avoir réussi là où lui a échoué.
> 
> Apparence: Jaimy ressemble pour trait à Harry Potter à l'exception de ses cheveux blonds comme les blés et de son absence de cicatrice.
> 
> Pouvoir:/
> 
> Penny: Persécutrice.
> 
> Rôle: Penny représente un danger pour le système. Trop impulsive et téméraire elle a très souvent été la cause de réprimande chez les Dursley. Sa capacité à s'attirer des ennuis a conduit les autres personnalités à l'écarter de la lumière.
> 
> Particularité: Elle semble atteinte de trouble bipolaire, passant d'un engouement extatique à des phases de dépression profonde. Ses mains sont constamment agitées de spasmes plus ou moins puissants.
> 
> Apparence: /
> 
> Pouvoir: /
> 
> Devon: Persécuteur.
> 
> Rôle: /
> 
> Particularité: /
> 
> Apparence: /
> 
> Pouvoir: /
> 
> L'enfant du placard rouge: /
> 
> Rôle: /
> 
> Particularité: /
> 
> Apparence: /
> 
> Pouvoir: /
> 
> La personnalité du Zoo: /
> 
> Rôle: /
> 
> Particularité: /
> 
> Apparence: /
> 
> Pouvoir: /

Première Année

Chapitre 11

Confrontation

Après cet incident, Harry Potter resta absent tout le temps de la première semaine de rentrée. Le refus d'explication de la part des professeurs et sa désertation du dortoir Griffondor alimentèrent les rumeurs à son sujet et très vite, poussé par le groupe et par un besoin viscéral d'appartenance, Ron Weasley ne fut plus capable de tenir sa langue.

« Il parait qu'il a démonté une porte tout seul sans magie! »

« Et il peut transplaner! Tu te rends compte? Un premier année! »

« Heureusement que c'est un Griffondor, tu imagines si il avait été à Serpentard? Puissant comme il est?! »

Les enseignants écoutaient avec inquiétude les différents quolibets au sujet du survivant et espéraient que son retour prochain pourrait crever les phantasmes naissants à son sujet.

Présentement, Harry Potter, ici Hanna, était recroquevillée au fond d'un des lits de l'infirmerie dans une chambre privatisée, prêtant une oreille distraite au bavardage de madame Pomfrey occupée à aérer la pièce.

« Il ne faut pas rester dans cet état voyons! L'année ne fait que commencer! Tu imagines toutes les choses qui t'attendent à l'extérieur? »

« Des rumeurs et des regards scrutateurs. Je suis une bête de foire. »

« Hanna, enfin! »

L'infirmière tira brusquement la couverture dévoilant la forme gémissante d'Harry.

« Veux tu bien te lever et faire un brin de toilette? »

Hanna soupira et frotta doucement se crinière noire à la recherche du toucher fin de ses cheveux roux, en vain.

« Tout le monde va me poser des questions et je ne peux rien dire. En plus quand les gens verront ça… » Marmonna t'elle en désignant son poignet droit sur lequel était noué un long fil rouge enchanté.

« C'est pour ta sécurité. Le directeur Dumbledore ne veut pas que tu prennes le risque de transplaner n'importe où. Le château n'est pas un endroit sûr… »

Hanna cilla, baissa la tête et releva un nouveau regard curieux sur l'infirmière.

« Vraiment? » Demanda Nathan. « Mais pourquoi vous y laissez des enfants se balader n'importe où? »

L'infirmière s'empourpra.

« L'accès au château est réglementé! C'est bien pour ça que tu dois garder ce lien sur toi! Imagine que tu ne te sentes pas bien et que dans la panique tu transplanes dans une partie dangereuse et non surveillée?! »

Nathan hocha doucement la tête, donnant raison à l'infirmière. Pour sa part il était tout à fait disposé à garder ce lien, il ne faisait pas suffisamment confiance à Tooru pour lui laisser une pareille carte en main. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait encore inventer… Nathan soupira. Depuis l'altercation avec Penny le système était sans dessus dessous. Hanna trainait comme une âme en peine devant la porte close de Jaimy, Hor occupait son temps à méditer, silencieux et taciturne, Beckam passait ses nerfs sur ceux qu'il croisait dans son errance éternelle et Tooru était de plus en plus secret. Dieu merci Boy était profondément endormi et ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller pour le moment. Et le voilà lui, à tenter de motiver tout ce petit monde. Ils devaient impérativement se recentrer sur l'objectif et passer au travers de ce petit contretemps! Et peu importe si tout le monde savait qu'ils pouvaient transplaner! Ils se feraient plus discret en cours… Du moins si ils arrivaient un jour à y retourner.

« Hanna… » Appela t'il plaintivement, mais la rouquine était prostrée sur la plateforme, observant l'obscurité. « S'il te plait… »

Elle se contenta de lui montrer son dos, muette.

Nathan jura. À l'extérieur, l'infirmière lui fourra comme tous les jours son emplois du temps dans les mains ainsi que les parchemins fournis par les professeurs désireux de le stimuler en attendant son retour. Au moins ne serait-il pas lésé… Du moins en ce qui concernait la théorie. Nathan saisit sa baguette et grimaça quand les décharges électriques habituelles parcoururent sa main.

« Pas de magie dans l'infirmerie! » Le gronda l'infirmière.

Dépité, Nathan se redressa, il tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain et sursauta en rencontrant son reflet. Il déposa ses lunettes sur la vasque du lavabos pour mieux s'observer et tira doucement sur la peau sous ses yeux. Puis il esquissa un sourire, satisfait du teint clair que les potions revitalisante de madame Pomfrey avait réussi à lui rendre. Les potions de sommeil qu'elle lui accordait de mauvaise grâce avait également permis à ses cernes de se résorber, et même si il était encore mince, il ne semblait plus revenir d'entre les morts. Un esprit sain dans un corps sain! Récita t'il à l'intérieur, se récoltant un coup d'oeil méprisant de Tooru et un silence prolongé d'Hanna.

Parfait, super. Merci.

Bon ça y était, il craquait! C'était absolument hors de question qu'il subisse une minute de plus cette attitude nauséabonde! Ils avaient tout surmonter pendant des années, ils avaient joués à la plante verte, au larbin, et il ne s'était jamais plaint! Grand mal cela aurait été après l'accident avec Jaimy et Devon… Mais il était hors de question que les choses continuent ainsi.

« Vous êtes qu'une bande de lâche! On a pas quitté une prison pour en subir une autre! Je suis pas responsable de toute cette situation c'est hors de question que je la subisse! » Cria t'il à l'obscurité mais Hanna était déjà partie et Tooru regardait un point invisible dans le néant, immobile dans son grand fauteuil.

Nathan serra les dents. Il sentait monter en lui un feu nouveau. Celui de la détermination! Après tout, pourquoi il attendait encore après eux?! Il pouvait bien essayer!

Le cour de potion venait tout juste de débuter quand Harry Potter, ici Nathan y fit une entrée remarquée. Le jeune homme contint son rougissement sous tous les regards scrutateurs qui se figèrent sur lui et leur préféra le maitre des potions, immobile sur son estrade. Bombant le torse, les poings serrés dans les poches de sa cape Nathan fit quelques pas dans la salle de classe.

« Monsieur Potter… » Susurra la voix trainante du professeur. Là où certains élèves y lurent le début d'une menace, Nathan anticipa la question et hocha doucement la tête, à court d'idée pour lui faire comprendre lequel il était.

Il y eu un moment de latence où tous retinrent leur souffle attendant le venin habituel du terrible Severus Rogue face à un élève en retard, et pire encore: sécheur.

« Veuillez prendre place. »

Nathan expira un souffle tendus et les murmures dans la salle s'intensifièrent, incrédules quant à ce qui s'apparentait à un traitement de faveur.

Il se faufila jusqu'à une table libre qui s'avéra être au côté d'une brune de Griffondor, Hermione Granger se rappela t'il immédiatement, et qui le fixait de ses grands yeux inquisiteurs. S'il n'y avait qu'elle, songea Nathan très mal à l'aise face à tous ses visages peu amicaux tournés vers lui.

Les élèves de Griffondor et de Serpentard sursautèrent violemment quand l'impact du manuel de potion de Rogue résonna dans la salle, ramenant le silence.

« Une chose monsieur Potter… »

Nathan retint son souffle…

« Qu'est ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise? »

… et il expira doucement, le soulagement courbant la commissure de ses lèvres vers le haut.

« Une potion appelée Goutte du Mort-Vivant, c'est un puissant somnifère. »

Le visage austère du professeur ne trahis rien et les élèves se regardèrent entre eux, peu sûr de la réaction à avoir.

« Où iriez vous, monsieur Potter, si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard? »

« Dans le ventre d'une chèvre. C'est le meilleur des anti poisons. »

« Quelle est la différence entre le Napel et le Tue-Loup? »

Nathan frissonna à cette question, ayant une vision très précise d'un certain individu à tête de loup.

« Aucune, il s'agit de la même plante, plus communément appelée Aconite. »

« Connaissez vous les propriétés des baies de Solanum? »

« Elles… » Nathan se figea, comprenant où il tentait d'en venir. « Elles sont connues pour éloigner les ragots malicieux lorsqu'elles sont portées en amulette… »

La plupart des élèves se renfrognèrent et à ses côtés Nathan entendit distinctement le gloussement de la fillette. Il décréta qu'il aimait bien Hermione et osa lui jeter un coup d'oeil rencontrant son regard curieux mais bienveillant.

« Bien. Reprenons où nous en étions avant que monsieur Potter ne nous face l'honneur de sa visite. »

Aie. Coup bas, pensa Nathan en grimaçant. Il avisa les sourires moqueurs des Serpentards, mais il se força à rester bien droit et à se concentrer sur les indications du professeur, décidé à profiter au maximum du premier cour en condition réelle de son existence.

La potion qu'il prépara fut excellente et il ne releva jamais les yeux sur les instructions au grand étonnement de sa voisine et de leur enseignant. La démonstration de ces capacités mémorielle et sa maitrise de la lumière durant deux longues heures d'affilées l'avaient épuisées et Nathan sut qu'il ne serait pas capable de se lever de son siège à la suite des autres élèves.

Il darda sur leur Severus un regard suppliant et celui ci réussi à détourner l'attention des autres en le retenant pour un prétexte quelconque.

« Nathan. » Déclara t'il en se laissant choir sur la table dés que la porte se referma.

« Nathan… Tu es celui qui contrôle la mémoire c'est bien ça? »

Le garçon frotta son front contre la table en signe de négation.

« Ce n'est pas une question de contrôle. Je reçois et je distribue. Je suis comme une antenne téléphonique, c'est… »

« Je sais ce qu'est une antenne téléphonique. »

Nathan redressa la tête, adressant un coup d'œil sceptique à son interlocuteur.

« Vraiment? Vous êtes un humain? »

« On dit moldu ou né moldu. » Le reprit-il en allant s'installer derrière son bureau. « Et pas exactement. Je suis un sang mêlé, mi sorcier, mi moldu. Comme toi. »

« James et Lily Potter n'étaient pas tous les deux des sorciers? »

Le regard de Severus se troubla l'espace d'un instant à la dénomination si distante entre l'enfant et ses parents. Est ce que les personnalités du système considéraient seulement les Potter comme leurs parents?

« La famille de ta mère est moldue, malgré cela elle était perçue comme la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération. »

Nathan se redressa totalement, le regard brillant.

« Vous la connaissiez? »

Severus également se redressa, jaugeant le garçon en face de lui. Si semblable à James Potter. Si différent de tous ceux qu'il avait un jour côtoyés. Si unique.

« Nous avons été amis. » Répondit-il sobrement avec un regard qui le défiait de poser plus de question.

C'était mal connaitre Nathan qui même épuisé n'était jamais à cour de question.

« Comment était-elle? »

Severus se crispa et son visage se ferma immédiatement.

« Je ne pense pas que parler de Lily Potter soit le plus urgent. Est ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas suivi les autres en cour de botanique? »

Nathan fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi vous changez de sujet? »

« Pourquoi tu es affalé sur cette paillasse? »

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre, cherchant la faille. Puis Nathan finit par soupirer et reposa sa tête contre le bureau.

« Je peux pas marcher. »

« C'est une plaisanterie? »

« Non ce n'est pas… Mais enfin, pourquoi est ce que je plaisanterai avec un truc pareil? »

« Mais comment c'est possible? Je t'ai déjà vu marcher est ce que c'est spécifique à toi ou… »

« Non! Je suis juste… Je suis pas fait pour la lumière! Je peux pas rester conscient aussi longtemps je n'en ai pas la force! Est ce que vous avez la moindre idée d'à quel point ça peut être dur de maintenir sa conscience éveillée? »

« Non. Pas vraiment. »

« Evidement. » Nathan souffla et son regard se fit fuyant. « Je sais que je devrais me sentir chanceux de pouvoir prendre la lumière lorsque je le souhaite, ce n'est pas le cas de tous, mais c'est tellement dur à supporter. Ce corps, cette pression sensorielle, tous ses gens avec lesquels interagirent… »

« Quand tu dis que ce n'est pas le cas de tous, tu parles de Penny? »

La réaction de Nathan fut aux antipodes de ce à quoi s'il s'attendait. Le garçon se redressa d'un bond, bascula la tête sur le côté et vomit violemment.

« Par Merlin! » S'écria Severus en se projetant vers lui.

« Me… Touchez… Pas… »

Les mains en l'air, paniqué, le maitre des potions convoqua un verre d'eau ainsi qu'une potion revitalisante. Lorsque le garçon fut en mesure de respirer sans hoquet il le laissa se ré affaler le front contre le bureau et fit disparaitre d'un sort les dégâts.

« Qu'est ce que… Pourquoi?! »

« Je sais pas gérer ce corps! Ne… Ne me brusquez pas comme ça! Je ne suis pas Hanna et encore moins Hor! »

« Au point d'en vomir?! »

« Estimez vous heureux que ce ne soit que ça… »

« Je… Que… Mais…! »

Severus secoua vivement la tête et se força au calme.

« Est ce qu'elle est un tabou? »

« Ça ne vous regarde pas! Vous… Vous n'avez même pas à prononcer ce nom! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur depuis qu'elle… Depuis que… »

Nathan ferma les yeux, submergé.

« Je porte les traumatismes. Je peux le faire. Ce sont des données. Ce sont des informations. Ce sont des faits. »

Severus s'étrangla avec sa salive.

« La souffrance n'est pas un fait! Potter comment tu… »

« Quoi? Vous allez me juger? Vous allez nous juger? Vous savez rien de nous! »

« Ce n'est pas… Je sais que tu souffres, que vous souffrez tous! Pe… Enfin, je l'ai rencontré et… »

« Et quoi? Elle vous a fait son numéro de chien battus? Elle a pleurniché parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de prendre la lumière? »

Severus serra les dents, retenant à grande peine son emportement.

« Pourquoi est ce que vous la brimez comme ça? Ce n'est pas sain et… »

« Pardon? Vous voulez m'expliquer ce qui est sain dans notre système? Mais on y travaille justement! »

Nathan partit d'un grand rire sans joie. La sueur se reflétait sur son visage et son souffle était de plus en plus court.

« Penny est une entrave à notre sécurité! C'est une faille! Elle n'a rien à faire sur la plateforme. »

« Tu ne peux pas être seul juge… »

« Il ne s'agit pas de moi! Et il ne s'agit surement pas de ce que vous pouvez bien penser! Il s'agit de survit! Il n'a toujours été question que de cela! Aucun de nous n'a demandé à vivre! J'ai jamais demandé à exister et certainement pas comme ça! Vous voulez défendre Penny parce que vous l'avez croisé une fois à se lamenter sur son triste sort? Regardez moi bien! JE ME LAMENTE VOUS VOULEZ PRENDRE MA DÉFENSE!? »

Furibond Severus se rapprocha du garçon jusqu'à être presque nez à nez avec lui.

« Je fais ce que je peux! Je n'ai jamais demandé à m'occuper d'une chose pareille! »

« Ça tombe bien, puis ce que je me rappelle pertinemment vous avoir entendu refuser ce poste! » Persifla Nathan en récupérant ses affaires.

« Tu n'es pas Nathan. » Observa soudainement Severus, recevant un regard effaré de son interlocuteur.

« Quoi?! »

« Ce ton, cette colère… Est ce que tu es Tooru? Dumbledore m'a parlé de toi… »

Nathan se leva d'un bond, trébuchant sur ses pieds.

« Je le crois pas… Vous recommencez! Vous pensez avoir tout compris! Figurez vous que je suis Nathan! Il n'y a pas que Tooru qui ait le droit de manifester de la colère! Je suis pas une banque de donnée! Je suis une personne et moi aussi j'ai des émotions! Alors allez au diable! »

Severus jura et se passa une main sur le visage.

« Crois le ou non mais j'essaye d'aider! J'essaye de comprendre! »

« Je ne vous ai rien demandé. »

« Toi non, mais Penny oui! »

Nathan lâcha tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains, agrippa une fiole et l'envoya voler en direction de Rogue.

« Penny est malade! » Hurla t'il à bout de nerf. « Ça fait des années qu'elle profite de notre inattention pour essayer de prendre la lumière et de tout arrêter! »

Severus blêmit, peu sûr de comprendre.

« C'est bien ce que vous pensez! » Reprit Nathan, plus hargneux que jamais. « Les autres ont fait en sorte d'oublier, mais pas moi! Moi je me souviens. Elle déteste notre monde et elle refuse de partager celui là. Si elle ne peut pas exister par elle même, alors autant ne plus exister du tout. C'est ça qu'elle a dans la tête vous saisissez?! Pourquoi vous pensez qu'elle était sur la tour d'astronomie? »

« Mais… Pour autant… »

« Il n'y aura pas de concession parce qu'il n'est pas seulement question d'elle! Et avec tout ce qui nous arrive actuellement nous n'avions absolument pas besoin de ça! »

Nathan se laissa glisser contre un mur la tête entre les genoux.

« Hor est blessé, Hanna n'a plus la force de résister et Jaimy… »

Severus, démunit, ne put s'empêcher de noter ce nom inconnu avec inquiétude. Les spéculations de Dumbledore était donc juste, ils n'avaient pas encore tout vu.

« Je fais ce que je peux… » Geignit Nathan. « J'ai essayé aujourd'hui. Je voulais prendre la lumière et y arriver! Passer une journée normale! Une vraie journée! Mais j'ai échoué. Je n'y arriverai pas tout seul. »

Dans le système, tous entendirent distinctement cette supplication et les consciences commencèrent à s'éveiller.

La dissociation vint comme un bâillement et Nathan inclina la tête sur le côté soudain plus tout à fait conscient de son environnement. Ses sentiments se brouillèrent et il eut l'impression de se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve, drainé de tout ce qu'il pensait être l'instant d'avant. Ce déséquilibre soudain se ré-aligna brutalement, pareil à un retour d'élastique et Nathan se sentit libérer. Ses trois yeux se baissèrent jusqu'à sa main enserrée par celle adulte d'Hor.

« Tu n'es pas seul. »

Dans son dos il sentit le poids familier de la forme délicate d'Hanna, silencieuse mais présente. Puis elle se retira tout aussi vite, mais cette seule apparition voulait tout dire pour Nathan qui ferma les yeux, comblé.

Quand il les rouvrit il tomba dans ceux inquiets du professeur de potion et il sursauta.

« Je… »

« Tu es… »

« Nathan, toujours. Je vais bien. »

Ils se fixèrent peu sûr de quoi dire après cette confrontation. Si Nathan avait la sensation de mieux respirer après s'être enfin confié, Severus pour sa part commençait à apercevoir ses limites.

« Je… Je vais retourner à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui. Demain je rentrerai au dortoir. »

« Je vais t'accompagner. »

« Non! Je me sens mieux. » Se rattrapa t'il immédiatement en avisant son expression semblable à celle d'un homme venant de croquer dans un citron.

Hor en co conscience avec lui, Nathan n'eut aucun mal à se redresser et à rassembler ses affaires. Il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte quand Severus le rappela.

« Nathan. Je voulais que tu saches… Tu as les mêmes yeux émeraudes que ta mère. »

Le garçon se figea, puis doucement, il se retourna avec le sourire le plus triste que Severus se souvienne avoir vu.

« Mes yeux sont roses professeur. »

En ouvrant la porte son coeur descendit dans son estomac et il crut défaillir. Devant lui, figé avec une expression abasourdie, se trouvait Draco Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aie. Aie.
> 
> Ça s'annonce mal pour un début d'année, n'est ce pas?

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lue.
> 
> Je vous encourage chaudement à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
